


Этюд о препятствиях

by Ryola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Implied Femslash, M/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Self-Harm, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: Вариация на тему первой встречи и первого расследования.— Тебя высадить на Монтегю-стрит? Или ты уже переехал? — спрашивает Лестрейд. — Та милая женщина, которая приходила в участок на прошлой неделе... Миссис Хадсон, верно? У нее было отличное предложение. Бейкер-стрит, центр города. Господи, а какое она печет печенье с яблоками!— Не переехал. Ищу соседа.— Соседа? Ты? — фыркает Салли. — Зачем тебе сосед?— Господи, это же очевидно, — ядовито тянет Шерлок. — Арендная плата пополам.





	1. Chapter 1

      В Лондоне раннее утро. Небо, поцарапанное конденсационными следами от самолётов, окрашено в оранжево-голубые цвета. Красиво, но Шерлок лишь мельком отмечает этот факт, когда сдерживает зевок. Вместо привычной тяжести пальто, на нем дешёвая куртка на размер больше. А рядом, словно метроном, стучит каблуками Салли.   
  
      — В следующий раз  _я_ буду наркоманкой, а ты изображай мальчика по вызову.  
  
      Ее темные волосы подпрыгивают на каждом шаге. Салли кутается в короткий пуховик, но тот едва прикрывает ноги, обтянутые крупной сеткой.   
  
      — Хотела бы я посмотреть, как тебе понравится щеголять полураздетым. На тебя смотрят, как на кусок мяса, а ещё ветер задувает прямо…  
  
      — Да, да, я понял. Могла бы ты обойтись без подробностей, Донован?  
  
      — И ведь никакого толку, — не обращая на Шерлока внимания, продолжает Салли. — Я голодная, замёрзла и провела ночь  _с тобой_. Могло ли быть ещё хуже?  
  
      — Да, — ехидно отвечает Шерлок. — Ты могла провести ее с Андерсоном.  
  
      — Заткнись.   
  
      Машина Лестрейда — неприметная и серая — поджидает их через пару кварталов. Детектив-инспектор сидит за рулём и пьет кофе из картонного стаканчика. Увидев Салли и Шерлока, он ухмыляется.   
  
      — Отлично выглядите, — тянет Лестрейд через опущенное стекло.  
  
      — Заткнись, — отвечает Шерлок.   
  
      Они забираются в машину, берут по стаканчику со сладким чаем и сержантка кратко рассказывает последние новости. Точнее, их отсутствие, поскольку подозреваемый в двух убийствах никак себя не проявил.   
  
      — Ненавижу такие дела, — признается Лестрейд, выруливая на дорогу. — У нас больше нет подозреваемых. А этот парень — единственный, кто связывает жертв. Но у него алиби. А у нас ни единой зацепки или версии, как он мог это провернуть.   
  
      — Сообщник? — пожимает плечами Салли.  
  
      — Возможно. Я копаю в этом направлении, но пока ничего не удалось обнаружить.   
  
      Лестрейд и Салли замолкают. Наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной, Шерлок прикрывает глаза.   
  
      Ничто в этом деле не имеет смысла. У них на руках два убийства. Женщина и мужчина — отравленные и с надписями, вырезанными на их телах. «Шлюха» и «Торчок». Но ничего, за что можно зацепиться, кроме одного единственного человека, который общался с жертвами незадолго до их смерти.   
  
      — Тебя высадить на Монтегю-стрит? Или ты уже переехал? — спрашивает Лестрейд. — Та милая женщина, которая приходила в участок на прошлой неделе... Миссис Хадсон, верно? У нее было отличное предложение. Бейкер-стрит, центр города. Господи, а какое она печет печенье с яблоками!   
  
      — Не переехал. Ищу соседа.   
  
      — Соседа? Ты? — фыркает Салли. — Зачем тебе сосед?   
  
      — Господи, это же очевидно, — ядовито тянет Шерлок. — Арендная плата пополам.  
  
      — Не похоже, чтобы тебя волновала тема денег.   
  
      — Это все его старший брат, — объясняет Лестрейд. — Учитывая прошлое Шерлока…  
  
      — Старший брат контролирует  _его_ финансы? Обалдеть!  
  
      — Я все ещё тут, между прочим. Но, пожалуйста, продолжайте перемывать мне кости.   
  
      — И как это у них происходит? — интересуется Салли. — Он выдает ему деньги на карманные расходы? Дарит дорогие безделушки за хорошее поведение?   
  
      — О, ради всего святого. Я что, похож на семилетку?   
  
      — Если честно, то да.  
  
      — А может, поговорим о тебе, Донован? — Шерлок сужает глаза и делает то особенное выражение лица, которое пугает людей.   
  
      — Брось, Шерлок, — примирительно говорит Лестрейд. — Прости, это и правда было некорректно, но мы...  
  
      — Или о тебе,  _Грег_? — задумчиво продолжает Шерлок. — Кажется, так говорил Майкрофт, рассказывая о своем… друге. Если только друзья встречаются по ночам и спят в одной постели. Он думает, что я не понимаю, потому что удаляю твое имя и слишком плохо разбираюсь в отношениях, чтобы прийти к правильному выводу. Интересно, что ты в нем нашел?  
  
      Лестрейд резко даёт по тормозам. Шерлок с удовлетворением отмечает что они на месте: недалеко от его квартиры. Шея детектива-инспектора пылает, а сам он тяжело дышит. Салли, сидящая рядом, роняет челюсть.   
  
      — Майкрофт? Кто это такой?   
  
      — О, — мягко говорит Шерлок, когда открывает дверцу машины, — это мой старший брат.   
  
      Он выходит, захлопывает дверцу и с улыбкой идет домой.   
  


***

  
  
      Дома уныло и тихо: книги, журналы и распечатки по делу лежат неровными стопками на полу и столике возле просевшего дивана. А в воздухе все ещё витает запах подгоревшего хлеба. Шерлок запирает дверь и взлохмачивает спутанные волосы. Ему придется постараться привести их в порядок к сегодняшней ночи. Если Донован не шутила насчет смены ролей.   
  
      Шерлок вяло снимает с себя одежду и направляется в ванную. Это еще более крохотное помещение с плесенью на потолке и стенах, а душевая лейка пыхтит и плюется, когда Шерлок открывает воду. Сорок три часа без сна не проходят даром, детектива клонит в сон. Ему следует поспать, иначе от него будет мало толку. Так что Шерлок быстро ополаскивается, стараясь не намочить волосы, а затем тщательно вытирается и голышом добирается до спальни, где падает на постель и, натянув одеяло почти до ноздрей, моментально засыпает.   
  
      Просыпается Шерлок от стука в дверь. Сквозь сон лёгкое тук-тук-тук напоминает скорее набат.   
  
      — Я жду, Шерлок.   
  
      — Какого черта я дал тебе ключи? — бормочет Шерлок, когда открывает глаза. — Ах, да, точно. Я идиот.   
  
      Он со стоном сползает с кровати и принимается искать одежду.   
  
      — Я буду чай, — кричит Шерлок.   
  
      Когда он выходит из комнаты, зевая и почесывая бок под футболкой, Майкрофт с брезгливым выражением лица сидит на одном из двух стульев.  
  
      — Никогда не понимал, как ты здесь живешь, — Майкрофт обводит острым взглядом помещение и морщится.   
  
      Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда замечает чашку чая, которую брат пристроил на втором стуле рядом с коробочкой нежнейших заварных пирожных.   
  
      — О, диете конец. Как предсказуемо.   
  
      — Моя диета в порядке, — снисходительно сообщает брат. — Как расследование?   
  
      — Мы теперь пытаемся вести нормальную беседу? Что-то новое, — невнятно говорит Шерлок, запихнув в рот два пирожных сразу.  
  
      — Именно этим я постоянно и занимаюсь.  
  
      — И разве ты не в курсе всех событий из первых рук, так сказать?  
  
      — Пей свой чай. Это не те отвратительные пакетики, которые ты покупаешь.   
  
      Шерлок пробует чай. Он одобрительно кривит губы и слегка мычит. Действительно вкусно.   
  
      — Раз уж мы заговорили о Греге, — Майкрофт разглаживает несуществующую складку на брюках, — я буду признателен, если ты прекратишь ребячество и перестанешь использовать наши с ним отношения в качестве основы для унизительных шуток. Особенно перед его коллегами.   
  
      — Я всего лишь озвучил очевидное. Что в этом унизительного? Хотя, Лестрейд встречается с тобой. Это действительно немного...  
  
      — Прекрати, Шерлок. Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
      Шерлок садится на диван, чем вызывает непроизвольную судорогу отвращения на лице брата.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь извиняться, брать свои слова назад и в будущем не вспоминать ваши отношения. Если ты пришел за этим, Майкрофт, боюсь, тебя ждет разочарование.   
  
      — Предсказуемо. Но я тут по другому поводу.   
  
      Шерлок делает еще один глоток, стараясь выглядеть скучающим.   
  
      — Грег упоминал, что ты ищешь соседа, потому что твое нынешнее финансовое положение не позволяет тебе переехать в некую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит самому.  
  
      — Господи, есть ли что-то, о чем он тебе не рассказывает? Я начинаю думать, что выбрал не того детектива-инспектора. Мне стоило работать с женщиной.   
  
      — Домовладелица — некая миссис Хадсон, — невозмутимо продолжает Майкрофт и скрещивает ноги: — Твоя бывшая клиентка. Довольно щекотливое дело. Электрический стул? Какое дикарство.   
  
      — Он его заслужил.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь, что ты так считаешь. Итак, Бейкер-стрит. Хорошее месторасположение. Что касается самой квартиры, что ж, посмотрим правде в глаза. Все что угодно будет лучше, чем это. Так что в сравнении — неплохая квартира. Более пристального внимания заслуживает сама миссис Хадсон. С виду невинная пожилая леди, но имеет такое интересное прошлое.   
  
      — Твои прихвостни постарались на славу, — Шерлок отправляет в рот ещё одно пирожное. — Проблема?   
  
      — Наркотики.   
  
      — Травка, — фыркает Шерлок.  
  
      — И все же.  
  
      — Считаешь, кроме марихуаны она где-то прячет кокаин и героин, к которым я буду иметь неограниченный доступ? — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — Ее муж Фрэнк был наркодилером. Принимал собственный товар, мешал одно с другим и как-то раз в приступе наркотического психоза сломал миссис Хадсон ногу в нескольких местах. Раздробленная шейка бедра, эндопротез, хронические боли.   
  
      — О. Должно быть, это действительно болезненно, — кивает Майкрофт.   
  
      — Миссис Хадсон не одобряет прием тяжелых наркотиков. Она в курсе моего прошлого и ясно дала понять, что не потерпит ничего подобного под своей крышей.   
  
      — Это легко проверить, — улыбается Майкрофт. — К тому же, если ты сорвешься, наша договоренность автоматически продлится ещё на год.   
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Прости мне мое недоверие. Вижу, что тебя это огорчает. Однако, у меня есть основания. Целых пять, если точнее.   
  
      — Знаю, — сквозь зубы повторяет Шерлок.   
  
      — Так что, полагаю, ты будешь не против, чтобы я получал еженедельные отчеты о твоей жизни на Бейкер-стрит. Уверен, при правильной мотивации миссис Хадсон согласится содействовать.   
  
      — О, боже, — раздражённо шипит Шерлок, — неужели недостаточно того, что я постоянно сдаю анализы, за мной следят твои люди, а теперь ещё и твой любовник? Практически все мои финансы контролируешь тоже ты. Не впутывай в свои игры ещё и миссис Хадсон.  
  
      — Ты излишне все драматизируешь.   
  
      — Пошел ты.   
  
      Майкрофт поднимает брови и какое-то время задумчиво смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
      — Скажи, ты действительно хочешь иметь соседа?  
  
      — Да. К тому же, это выгодно: при таком раскладе арендная плата обойдется мне дешевле, чем сейчас.   
  
      — Если дело только в деньгах, я готов оплатить для тебя проживание.  
  
      — Прекрати это. Прекрати немедленно! — Шерлок стучит кулаком по спинке дивана. — Ты не станешь в это вмешиваться. Это только мое дело, понятно?   
  
      — Но это разумная потребность, — возражает Майкрофт и тоже берет одно пирожное. — Жить в месте получше. Я давно об этом говорю. Ты мог просто попросить, я с удовольствием оказал бы тебе помощь.   
  
      Шерлок резко встаёт с места, но не двигается. Комната такая маленькая и захламленная, что ему даже некуда ступить. Разве что пройтись до холодильника и обратно. Четыре шага. Он будто загнан в угол или заперт в клетке.   
  
      — Я в состоянии справиться сам.  
  
      — Едва ли.   
  
      — Мои дела идут в гору, клиенты неплохо платят. Я справлюсь.   
  
      Майкрофт смеётся.  
  
      — Вранье, твой сайт не слишком популярен. Клиентов у тебя было немного. И ни с кого из них в последнее время ты не взял денег. Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы решил, что ты их пожалел.   
  
      Лицо Майкрофта выглядит таким самодовольным, что Шерлок готов врезать ему.  
  
      — Мне дали скидку на оплату аренды квартиры, а ещё один клиент бесплатно кормит меня в ресторане. Что ещё мне нужно?  
  
      — Качественная одежда. Скажем, несколько новых костюмов и рубашек, сшитых на заказ. Халаты для дома, нормальная пижама, новый телефон. Оборудование для твоих игр в ученого и детектива. Мне продолжать?  
  
      Шерлок со свистом втягивает воздух через нос, руки его слегка подрагивают.   
  
      — Скоро будет год, как я чист, что значит, я опять смогу распоряжаться своими деньгами. Осталось не так уж долго. Рад был повидаться. Убирайся.  
  
      Шерлок подходит к двери, чтобы сдернуть с крючка дорогое пальто. Якобы в ожидании поскорее выпроводить брата, но пока тот не видит, Шерлок незаметно вытягивает удостоверение из внутреннего кармана и прячет его за резинку трусов.   
  
      — Подумай еще вот о чем, Шерлок, — Майкрофт забирает пальто. — Кто согласится с тобой жить?   
  
      Майкрофт уходит и Шерлок закрывает за ним дверь чуть громче, чем нужно.   
  


***

  
  
      К вечеру Шерлок приводит свои волосы в порядок. Он тщательно вымыл и увлажнил их, так что теперь они завиваются мягкими волнами, а не торчат во все стороны. Выпил две чашки отвратительного чая и ещё раз просмотрел информацию о подозреваемом. Александр Томсон, темнокожий мужчина тридцати двух лет, владелец ночного клуба и сети ресторанов. Законопослушный гражданин, исправно платит налоги. Родители в разводе. В отношениях не состоит, детей нет. Ничего особенного.   
  
      — Зачем тебе убивать двух людей и писать оскорбительные надписи на их телах? Бессмысленно, — бормочет Шерлок.   
  
      Они пока не могут его как следует допросить. Слишком рискованно. Поэтому Шерлок и Донован занимаются слежкой за подозреваемым и ведут осторожные разговоры с «местными». Убийства были совершены на почве ненависти, возможно из-за отвращения к людям, ведущим определенный образ жизни. Так что им надо было собрать как можно больше информации из окружения жертв. Мистер Томсон общался с жертвами несколько раз, в том числе — незадолго до их смерти. Но на момент убийств у подозреваемого есть алиби, подтвержденное несколькими людьми.  
  
      Настенные часы показывают начало девятого и Шерлок оставляет все свои дела. Ему надо готовиться к очередной вылазке. Должно же быть что-то, какая-то ошибка, которую допустил убийца. И Шерлок ее найдет.   
  
      Он выходит из квартиры, поднимается на этаж выше и стучит в дверь ровно четыре раза, потому что у его соседки Эммы есть такое правило. Своеобразный код «для своих».   
  
      — Привет, — говорит Шерлок, когда открывается дверь.   
  
      Эмма — женщина плотного телосложения с ярко-сиреневыми волосами. Сегодня на ней короткие джинсовые шорты с торчащими карманами, открывающие цветные татуировки на бедрах.   
  
      — Привет. Что, сигареты кончились, детектив? Извини, сама на мели.   
  
      — Нет, у меня есть. Могу угостить.  
  
      — Не откажусь.  
  
      Шерлок извлекает из кармана пачку, даёт одну сигарету Эмме, а вторую — берет себе. Они закуривают и Шерлок прислоняется к дверному косяку, отзеркаливая позу Эммы.   
  
      — Ты ещё встречаешься с тем парнем? Высокий с бородой, любит красные рубашки.   
  
      — С Карлосом? Не-а. Расстались. А что?   
  
      — Хотел одолжить кое-что из его  _дополнительного_ гардероба.   
  
      Эмма поднимает брови. Они тоже ярко-сиреневые.   
  
      — Он любитель БДСМ и ролевых игр с переодеванием, — осторожно поясняет Шерлок.   
  
      Обычно, люди шлют его на хрен после такого. Именно поэтому Шерлок не лезет в чужие отношения.   
  
      — Точная причина нашего расставания, — весело отвечает Эмма, абсолютно не смущаясь. — А от этой твоей наблюдательности мурашки по коже, детектив. Хотела бы я уметь так же, не потратила бы столько времени зря.   
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется. С Эммой можно иметь дело.   
  
      — У тебя осталось что-то из его вещей?   
  
      — Может быть, — соседка пожимает плечами. — Хочешь, чтобы я поискала прямо сейчас?   
  
      — Да, пожалуйста. Нужно для дела.   
  
      Эмма отклеивается от дверного косяка и, затянувшись сигаретой, кивком приглашает Шерлока войти.   
  
      У нее тоже беспорядок, только вместо документов и распечаток по делу — художественные принадлежности. Карандаши, краски, полотна, кисточки. На незаконченной картине изображены две целующиеся женщины в разноцветных одеждах.   
  
      — Подожди тут.  
  
      Эмма исчезает в спальне, а затем возвращается с несколькими вещами и кладет их на диван.  
  
      — Это все, что осталось. Не думаю, что он вернётся за этим барахлом.   
  
      Шерлок согласно хмыкает. В кучке лежат пара серых носков, упаковка дезодоранта «Олд Спайс», мятая пачка жевательной резинки и что-то вроде связки ремней.   
  
      — Портупея? — Шерлок хватает одну из черных лент двумя пальцами и внимательно изучает. — Я могу одолжить?   
  
      Он рассчитывал на б _о_ льший улов, но и это сойдёт.   
  
      — Ага.   
  
      — Спасибо.   
  
      Шерлок тушит окурок в переполненной пепельнице и в качестве благодарности отдает Эмме остаток своих сигарет, когда уходит.   
  
      — Пришли мне фотку, — кричит ему Эмма вслед. — Удачи, детектив. 


	2. Chapter 2

      Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться, но его жутко отвлекают раздражители. Ремни в местах, где они соприкасаются с обнаженной кожей, вызывают лёгкий зуд. Возможно из-за антисептика, которым Шерлок обработал портупею. А ещё эта блестящая штука для тела пахнет клубникой. Но хуже всего холод. Черт возьми, так холодно, что не спасает даже пальто. Под ним, кроме портупеи, лишь белая майка и рваные джинсы. Поэтому Шерлок больше минуты смотрит на тело и не видит ничего, кроме тела. Никотин мог бы помочь, но сигарет больше нет.  
  
      Шерлок и Салли уже заняли свои позиции, когда позвонил Лестрейд, чтобы сообщить о третьей жертве. Место преступления находится посреди недостроенного здания, где в пустых оконных проемах гуляет ледяной ветер, а на полу лежит толстый слой строительной пыли. Шерлок с огорчением замечает, что после целой толпы полицейских на нём не разобрать следов.   
  
      — Скажешь, когда закончишь и мы поедем в участок, — говорит Салли, проходя мимо. — Я слышала, у нас есть новый подозреваемый. А ещё босс написал, что поехал за Томсоном.  
  
      Теплая и комфортная одежда идёт сержантке на пользу: она быстро передвигается по зданию, отдавая распоряжения констеблям.   
  
      Шерлок включает фонарик и склоняется над телом. Это рыжеволосый мужчина лет сорока, возможно чуть младше. Даже сквозь облако синтетического ароматизатора клубники, Шерлок чувствует запахи алкоголя и рвоты. Куртка расстегнута, а свитер разрезан так, чтобы была видна вырезанная на груди надпись “Алкаш”. Шерлок внимательно изучает рану под лупой. Ровные надрезы. Значит убийца использовал небольшой острый нож. А вот крови больше, чем обычно. К тому же, она смазана в нескольких местах. Шерлок внимательно осматривает лицо жертвы: рот приоткрыт, а рядом на полу немного рвотных масс. Чуть ниже с той же стороны он замечает пару капель крови.   
  
      — Интересно, — бормочет Шерлок. — Безусловно, тот же почерк, но есть отличия.   
  
      Шерлок зажимает фонарик между зубами: он видит что-то маленькое и белое на шее жертвы, достает из кармана пинцет и аккуратно берет улику. Волос. Короткий и седой. Шерлок прячет его в прозрачный пакетик и вынимает фонарик изо рта.  
  
      — Кто из судмедэкспертов сегодня на дежурстве?   
  
      — Филип Андерсон, — отвечает кто-то позади. — Уже в пути, сэр.   
  
      Шерлок без раздумий прячет пакетик во внутренний карман пальто. Это против правил, но он не может позволить Андерсону испортить единственную улику.  
  
      Остаток осмотра: грязь на ботинках жертвы, одежда и состояние рук не говорят Шерлоку ничего особенного. Его начинает колотить дрожь и, в любом случае, он уже узнал все, что хотел.  
  
      — Я закончил, — Шерлок выпрямляется и выключает фонарик.   
  
      Он видит Андерсона с фотоаппаратом и чемоданчиком. Следом за ним идёт молодая женщина.   
  
      — Идём, думаю, я смогу поймать нам такси.  
  
      Шерлок выходит за оградительную ленту, где сержантка останавливает его.  
  
      — Постой, — она скрещивает руки и оценивающе смотрит на Шерлока, задрав подбородок. — Есть кое-что, с чем я хочу разобраться. Прямо сейчас.  
  
      — У нас там два подозреваемых для допроса в участке, есть ли какая-то объективная причина, почему мы все ещё?..   
  
      — Мне интересно, что у тебя  _там_ , Холмс? — голос Салли звучит почти насмешливо, когда она кивком показывает на его пальто.   
  
       _Там_? Она что, серьезно?  
  
      — Тебя интересует, что на мне надето? — Шерлок поднимает брови. — И кто теперь похож на семилетку, Донован?   
  
      — Точно не я, — губы Салли кривятся в попытке сдержать улыбку.   
  
      — Тут рядом тело мертвого мужчины.  
  
      — Я в курсе, — Салли не двигается с места.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Жду, когда ты расстегнешь пальто.  
  
      Шерлок чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки. Он открывает рот, закрывает его и зависает на секунду.   
  
      — И достанешь пакетик, который прячешь в кармане, — Салли ухмыляется. — Боже, твоё лицо. Можно я тебя сфотографирую на память?   
  
      Шерлок плотно сжимает губы. Ему хочется рассмеяться и огрызнуться одновременно.   
  
      — Нашел это на шее жертвы, — Шерлок извлекает из кармана пакетик и протягивает его Салли.  
  
      Сержантка моментально включается в работу. Все ее веселье исчезает.  
  
      — Это же ДНК, Холмс! Нельзя воровать подобные улики. Потом мы не сможем прикрепить ее к делу. Что если из-за этого наш убийца выйдет сухим из воды?  
  
      — Андерсон ужасен, — резко отвечает Шерлок. — В прошлом деле он испортил важную улику и если бы я не спровоцировал подозреваемого совершить ошибку, убийца все ещё разгуливал бы по улицам Лондона.   
  
      Салли сдвигает брови и поджимает губы.   
  
      — Послушай. Я умею делать генетическую дактилоскопию. Мне лишь нужно отрезать небольшой кусочек. А у меня сейчас нет для этого необходимого инструмента. Я заскочу в Бартс, а потом вернусь сюда, чтобы подбросить пакетик в коробку. Андерсон даже не поймет, что случилось.  
  
      Лицо Салли выглядит странно. Она все ещё хмурится, но что-то в ее взгляде смягчается.  
  
      — Так не пойдет, — наконец говорит она. — Есть определенные правила, которые нельзя нарушать. Кроме того, — не могу поверить, что говорю это вслух, твоё эго и так достаточно велико, но — ты нужен нам в участке.   
  
      Салли права, однако это не делает ситуацию лучше, поэтому Шерлок лишь раздражённо вздыхает.   
  
      — Просто постой здесь.  
  
      Салли возвращается на место преступления. Она весело подмигивает ассистентке Андерсона, которая стоит возле коробки для сбора улик, и перебрасывается с ней парой слов. А потом они становятся бок о бок и Шерлок не может понять, что происходит. Андерсон так увлечен, что не обращает на них внимание.  
  
      Донован смогла удивить Шерлока. Для начала, она проявила наблюдательность. А затем не стала его выдавать. Почему она этого не сделала? Шерлоку бы влетело, а у Лестрейда могли быть неприятности. Да, верно, сержантка просто подумала о своем боссе.   
  
      Салли возвращается, проходя под лентой, и вручает Шерлоку пакетик с небольшим кусочком волоса.  
  
      — Держи. И ни слова об этом. Идём?  
  
      Салли бодро шагает вперёд и Шерлоку не остаётся ничего другого, как отправиться следом. Он какое-то время переваривает случившееся и не может заставить себя сказать хоть что-то. Она удивила его  _дважды_ и что ему с этим делать?   
  
      — Кхм. Спасибо, — неловко говорит Шерлок, когда они выходят к дороге.   
  
       В свете фонаря волосы Салли кажутся рыжеватыми.  
  
      — Просто помоги нам поймать этого мерзавца и мы будем квиты.   
  
      — Идёт, — Шерлок улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы скрепить их уговор рукопожатием. Салли ухмыляется в ответ и крепко сжимает его ладонь своей.   
  


***

  
  
      В такси Шерлок хмуро смотрит в окно, прокручивая в голове картинки с места преступления.   
  
      — Холмс? — говорит вдруг Салли.   
  
      — Шерлок, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Шерлок... Ладно, это немного странно. Я думаю вот о чем. Как наш убийца понимает, кого выбрать в жертву? Этот урод вешает людям ярлыки, как будто точно уверен, кого они из себя представляют. Я сейчас не имею в виду, что кто-то этого заслуживает. Наоборот, — Салли ёрзает. — Я о том, как он может быть уверен, что они те, кем он их видит? Думаешь, он следил за ними? Изучал их? Кто-то бы заметил сталкера.   
  
      Шерлок хмурится.   
  
      — Это хороший вопрос. Пусть убийца руководствуется своей извращённой логикой, но тем не менее, сделать вывод по одному внешнему виду — это слишком поверхностный ход. Если бы это было так, он бы не выбирал жертв так тщательно. Ему важно, чтобы их образы соответствовали надписям, которые он делает. Вероятно, убийца общался с ними.   
  
      Шерлок задумчиво складывает руки под подбородком. Какому незнакомцу жертвы доверяли свои жизни и добровольно раскрывали душу? Священнику? Психологу? Нет, тут должно быть что-то другое.   
  
      Они подъезжают к Скотланд-Ярду, расплачиваются за поездку и спешат к комнатам для допросов.   
  
      — Босс, уже начали? — говорит запыхавшаяся Салли, когда они сталкиваются с Лестрейдом в коридоре.   
  
      — Нет. Идемте в мой кабинет, надо кое-что обсудить.   
  
      Одна из стен в кабинете Лестрейда обклеена фотографиями с мест преступлений, а на висящей рядом карте торчат разноцветные булавки.   
  
      — Нам поступил вызов. На место выехал Диммок. Он сделал для меня пару фотографий, но, — Лестрейд садится в своё кресло, — там мало что понятно. К несчастью, мужчина, который сообщил о новой жертве, напал на него.  
  
      — О-о-о, любопытно. Зачем ему это делать? — с интересом рассуждает Шерлок вслух.   
  
      — Наш главный вопрос. Но подозреваемый пока немногословен и вызвал адвокатессу. Что скажете о преступлении?   
  
      — Убийство совершено в таком месте, где редко встретишь случайного прохожего, — отвечает Салли. — Как и в первых двух случаях. Убийца неплохо знает город.   
  
      Лестрейд открывает папку и делает какую-то пометку на одном из листов.   
  
      — Я нашел волос на теле жертвы. Седой и короткий, — Шерлок расхаживает по кабинету, жестикулируя. — Скорее всего, убийца — белый мужчина средних лет. С обычной внешностью, на которую вряд ли обратишь внимание. Люди не замечают в нем кровожадного преступника, пока он не нападает. Склонен к агрессии, но умеет себя сдерживать. Умен, но ограничен. Его почерк говорит о том, что он считает своих жертв недостойными жить. Возможно, это что-то личное. Пока не могу сказать точнее.   
  
      — Хорошо, — тянет Лестрейд. — Есть что-то еще, что мне нужно знать?  
  
      — Крови было многовато, — Салли бросает взгляд на Шерлока. — Думаю, убийца сделал надпись, пока мужчина был еще жив, но без сознания.  
  
      — Либо ему было все равно, либо он спешил. В любом случае, в этот раз что-то пошло не так, — кивает Шерлок. — И ещё: кто-то переворачивал тело на бок.   
  
      Лестрейд задумчиво раскачивается в своем кресле, почесывая подбородок. Шерлок поджимает губы. У него так сильно чешется левое плечо, что он готов сорвать с себя пальто. Если его будет отвлекать зуд, он не сможет как следует думать.  
  
      — Что на счёт Александра Томсона? Он уже здесь? — говорит Шерлок, расстегивая пуговицы.   
  
      — Да, с этим не было трудностей, он сразу согласился сотрудничать. Я думаю...  
  
      Лестрейд резко замолкает и роняет челюсть, глядя на Шерлока, который снял пальто и теперь с удовольствием почесывает плечо под ремнем.   
  
      — Сосредоточься, — Шерлок щелкает пальцами.   
  
      — Да, не пяльтесь на него так, босс, — серьезным тоном тянет Салли. — А то его старший брат вам задницу надерет.  
  
      Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает хохотать. Он сгибается пополам и хватается за живот.  
  
      — Черт, — Лестрейд прячет лицо в руках, но его плечи тоже трясутся от смеха. — Моя личная жизнь ещё долго будет настолько интересной?   
  
      — Не забудь рассказать эту уморительную шутку Майкрофту, — говорит Шерлок, когда приступ утихает.   
  
      Лестрейд поднимает голову и хмуро глядит на Шерлока. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Шерлок энергично хлопает в ладоши.  
  
      — Что ж, пора допросить наших подозреваемых.  
  
      Они выходят из кабинета и Лестрейд говорит:   
  
      — Начнем с Томсона. Он в допросной номер один.  
  
      Они втроём заходят в темное помещение, которое примыкает к комнате для допросов. Через прямоугольное зеркало Гезелла Шерлок видит Александра Томсона, одетого в светлый костюм. Мужчина выглядит спокойным, но его правая нога подпрыгивает.  
  
      — Вы останетесь тут. Если захочешь мне что-то сказать, пошли ко мне Салли. Сам не заходи. И постарайся не шуметь.  
  
      Лестрейд уходит и через несколько секунд появляется в комнате для допросов.   
  
      — Здравствуйте, я — детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. — Он садится напротив мистера Томсона и открывает свою папку. — Назовите ваше полное имя.   
  
      — Александр Абидеми Томсон.  
  
      Лестрейд озвучивает мужчине его права и тот кивает в знак понимания.   
  
      — Мистер Томсон, вы хорошо знали Марджори Тейлор и Лео Эванса? — Лестрейд вынимает две фотографии и кладет их на стол.  
  
      — Нет. Мы познакомились недавно.  
  
      — Просто подошли поговорить с незнакомкой и незнакомцем?   
  
      — Можно и так сказать.  
  
      — Ваша биография прямо-таки идеальна, — внезапно говорит Лестрейд и листает какие-то бумаги. — Хорошие отметки, престижный университет, богатые родители. Но вот что странно, нигде не сказано, что вы приемный ребенок, мистер Томсон.   
  
      Шерлок с интересом смотрит на Салли. Сержантка пожимает плечами и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
      — Найти эту информацию было практически невозможно. Вы постарались, чтобы никто об этом не узнал.   
  
      Мистер Томсон сжимает пальцами переносицу и вздыхает.   
  
      — Ваша биологическая мать — некая Феми Белло. Занималась проституцией. Умерла в двадцать три года. По результатам вскрытия — самоубийство. Приняла смертельную дозу амфетаминов.   
  
      Мужчина кивает, его плечи опускаются.   
  
      — Когда-то мне было стыдно, что я ее сын. Я помню, как за мной приехала полиция. Они сказали, что моя мать умерла. Мне было шесть лет, я был так зол и растерян, что даже не захотел носить свое настоящее имя. Мать назвала меня Абидеми, что означает «рожденный в отсутствии отца». Мои приемные родители предложили оставить его в качестве среднего имени.   
  
      Мистер Томсон несколько раз сглатывает.   
  
      — Хотите воды?  
  
      — Нет, спасибо. Просто, я долгое время не задумывался, через что моей матери пришлось пройти. Я повзрослел, продолжая ее ненавидеть. Приемные родители дали мне все: крышу над головой, хорошую одежду, еду, образование. Они помогли мне открыть мой первый ресторан. Но что было у Феми? Доза, чтобы забыть реальность и маленький ребенок, которому она не могла ничего дать? Я искал о ней любую информацию. Удалось найти немного. Ей было тринадцать, когда она попала в этот бизнес. Можете себе представить? Она была ребенком. Никто не должен проходить через такое.   
  
      Шерлок слышит, как Салли рядом шумно вздыхает.  
  
      — Я стал замечать объявления об интимных услугах в газетах и меня начинало тошнить. Кто-то покупает другого человека ради секса, разве это не отвратительно? Более того, это законно. Так что я перестал ненавидеть свою мать. Я стал презирать тех, кто пользуется подобными услугами.  
  
      — Как вы познакомились с Марджори Тейлор? Через объявление?   
  
      — Нет. Помимо ресторанов, у меня есть ночной клуб. Вокруг него собирается много женщин, реже — мужчин, предлагающих секс за деньги. Мардж была одной из тех, кто приходила несколько раз за ночь в поисках клиентов. Она была похожа на Феми. Невысокая, очень худая, с длинными волосами. Однажды я набрался смелости и подошёл познакомиться. Мы поехали к ней, но я ничего не делал, клянусь, мы лишь немного пообщались.  
  
      — А что на счёт Лео? Он ведь не зарабатывал подобным образом?   
  
      — Лео хотел меня ограбить.   
  
      — Вы сообщали об этом в полицию?  
  
      — Нет. Парень был в ужасном состоянии, у него начиналась ломка. Неблагополучная семья, зависимость. Он сказал, мне не понять, потому что я богат. А я смотрел на него и думал, что наверняка закончил бы так же. Так что я не стал на него заявлять.   
  
      — У нас есть свидетельские показания, — Лестрейд вытаскивает из папки несколько листков. — Вы неоднократно виделись с мисс Тейлор и мистером Эвансом в разных местах. Возле их домов, возле ваших заведений. О чем вы общались?  
  
      — Я предлагал им работу. Это оказалось нелегко, поскольку их образ жизни не сильно совместим с доверием. Когда я приехал за Мардж на своей машине, она отказалась в нее садиться. Так что я вызывал для поездок такси. С Лео я уже не допускал подобной ошибки. Я старался разговаривать с ними в присутствии своих работниц и работников. Думал, это поможет им поверить, что мои побуждения исключительно добрые. Верите или нет, но я хотел им помочь. А теперь они мертвы. Боже.  
  
      — Я понимаю, что вы шокированы, мистер Томсон, но мне нужно, чтобы вы сосредоточились. Любая мелочь, которая показалась вам странной или необычной, — имеет значение. Может быть, мисс Тейлор или мистер Эванс упоминали о преследователе?  
  
      — Нет.   
  
      — Вы общались с Мардж и Лео незадолго до их смерти, так что вы, вероятно, единственный, кто последним видел их живыми, кроме убийцы. Постарайтесь вспомнить, что произошло.   
  
      — Ничего. Они просто исчезли. Сначала Мардж. Она упоминала о родственниках из Базилдона, поэтому я решил, что она поехала к ним. Но потом я познакомился с Лео и через пару дней он тоже пропал, — мистер Томсон качает головой. — Когда пришли ваши люди и начали задавать вопросы, я понял, что с Мардж и Лео случилось что-то плохое. Но убийства, да ещё и такие жестокие. До сих пор не могу в это поверить.  
  
      — А за вами никто не следит, мистер Томсон? Возможно, вы обратили внимание, что ваш клуб посещает один и тот же человек?   
  
      Мужчина отрицательно качает головой.  
  
      — Сегодня совершили ещё одно нападение. У меня есть фотография жертвы с места преступления. Взгляните, пожалуйста. Это может быть неприятное зрелище, но мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали, знаете ли вы этого мужчину.   
  
      — Ох… нет, впервые его вижу.   
  
      — А этого человека вы не встречали? — Лестрейд подвигает к мистеру Томсону ещё одну фотографию.   
  
      — Нет, никогда. Кто это?   
  
      — Неважно. Спасибо, мистер Томсон. Не уезжайте из города в ближайшее время.   
  
      — Конечно. Пожалуйста, найдите того, кто это сделал.   
  
      Лестрейд устало кивает, жмёт мистеру Томсону руку на прощание и уходит.   
  
  
      После допроса Лестрейд заходит в темную комнату.   
  
      — Это было нелегко. Бедный парень, похоже, он действительно хотел помочь Мардж и Лео.   
  
      — Ненавижу это дело, — рычит Салли. — Ненавижу этого гада. У этих двоих был шанс начать жизнь с чистого листа, а убийца решил, что они просто мусор под ногами. Если бы его кто-то пристрелил, я бы пожала этому человеку руку.   
  
      — Донован!   
  
      — Извините, босс. Больше не повторится.   
  
      — Кто наш главный подозреваемый? — интересуется Шерлок.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон. Идём, он в допросной номер два. 


	3. Chapter 3

      Когда Шерлок, Лестрейд и Салли заходят в ещё одну затемненную комнату, то натыкаются на молодого мужчину в костюме. У него разбит нос, а под глазами начинают появляться синяки. Сержантка кивает ему в знак приветствия.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, детектив-инспектор, — Шерлок протягивает руку. — Мы, кажется, ещё не знакомы.  
  
      Диммок внимательно смотрит в глаза Шерлоку, а затем скользит взглядом по его одежде.  
  
      — А, вы, видимо, тот самый консультант Холмс? — Диммок кривится и отворачивается к зеркалу. — Ведите себя тихо и не мешайте нам работать. Вам повезло, что вас вообще сюда пустили.  
  
      Шерлок опускает руку, и, сжав челюсти, отходит подальше от Диммока. Он слышит, что Лестрейд заступается за него, но не вникает в детали разговора. Диммок его не волнует. А вот происходящее в освещенной комнате напротив — действительно интересно. Там женщина в деловом костюме что-то оживленно объясняет светловолосому мужчине в джинсах и свитере. Микрофон отключен, так что Шерлок не знает, о чем они говорят. Мужчина хмурится и коротко отвечает адвокатессе, а затем переводит внимательный взгляд на зеркало, будто знает, что за ним наблюдают.  
  
      — Так это  _он_ вас так? — удивленно спрашивает Салли.  
  
      — Урод ненормальный. На вид безобидный малый, но набросился на меня с такой силой, что я даже не успел среагировать. Наверняка ваш маньяк, — отвечает Диммок. — Мы приехали на место, а этот тип стоит возле тела, руки в крови, да ещё и говорит что-то невнятное. Жуткое зрелище.  
  
      — Вы пытались задержать его до нападения, — Шерлок даже не спрашивает.  
  
      — Разумеется, да, — отвечает Диммок таким тоном, будто Шерлок не понимает очевидных вещей.  
  
      — Что он говорил?  
  
      — Какого черта? — Диммок переводит взгляд с Шерлока на Лестрейда. — Я что на допросе?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Кристиан, это очень поможет нам в расследовании, — просит Лестрейд.  
  
      — Что-то про асфиксию и кровотечение. Но что он делал в таком месте ночью объяснить не смог. А когда я попытался надеть на него наручники, этот гад резко вывернулся и ударил меня кулаком в нос.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду позволяет себе улыбнуться, отвернувшись к стеклу. Поза, в которой сидит подозреваемый, привлекает его внимание: правая нога выпрямлена и он периодически ее поглаживает. Кажется, совершенно неосознанно.  
  
      — Мистер Уотсон получил травму во время задержания?  
  
      — Да вы издеваетесь, это я получил травму!  
  
      Шерлок задумчиво поглаживает нижнюю губу указательным пальцем.  
  
      — У него была трость?  
  
      — Откуда вы?... Да, — нехотя отвечает Диммок. — Но…  
  
      — Интересно. Этот человек полон сюрпризов.  
  
      — Вы считаете убийцу интересным?!  
  
      — Он не убийца.  
  
      — Бога ради, угомоните вашего консультанта, Грег, — фыркает Диммок. — Я был там. И в состоянии понять, когда кто-то виновен. Кроме того, многое в этой ситуации говорит не в его пользу.  
  
      — Просто, — Шерлок усилием воли заставляет себя не сказать «заткнитесь», — взгляните на него.  
  
      — И что я, по-вашему, должен увидеть?  
  
      — Вообще-то, он подходит под твоё описание, — замечает Салли. — И проседь есть.  
  
      — Четверть мужчин Лондона под него подходит, — отмахивается Шерлок. — Посмотрите на его правую ногу. Она явно болит, но травму при задержании он не получил, выходит нога его беспокоила до стычки с детективом-инспектором. Подозреваемый мог повредить ее недавно, но мы только что услышали про наличие трости. Наш убийца неприметный мужчина, причем до такой степени, что люди не обращают на него внимания. А этот человек хромает, такое трудно не заметить. Кроме того, как можно нападать на людей со шприцем, имея всего одну свободную руку?  
  
      — Он притворяется, — Диммок скрещивает руки и слегка ухмыляется. — При нем была трость, верно, но мистер Уотсон очень даже неплохо себя чувствовал, когда отбросил ее в сторону и кинулся на меня. Более того, он вспомнил о своей хромоте уже возле участка. Как удобно, не правда ли?  
  
      Шерлок закрывает глаза и, сложив руки у подбородка, перебирает все факты, словно кусочки одной картины.  _Асфиксия, кровотечение_. Тело переворачивали и приоткрыли рот. Зачем? Очевидно, чтобы освободить дыхательные пути. Стало быть —  _доктор_. Боль в ноге, о которой он забывает в период опасности, но она беспокоит его достаточно сильно в остальное время —  _психосоматическая_.  _Травмирующее событие в прошлом_. Отсюда и внезапное нападение при задержании. Что делал доктор с серьезной психологической травмой в недостроенном здании посреди ночи?  
  
      — О, — шепчет Шерлок, распахивая глаза.  
  
      — Что? — одновременно произносят Салли и Лестрейд.  
  
      — Я хочу поговорить с ним.  
  
      — Исключено, — Лестрейд качает головой. — Проводить допрос буду я.  
  
      — Я знаю, почему он был там. И это довольно деликатная тема. Нужна определенная стратегия.  
  
      Лестрейд открывает рот для вопроса, но Диммок его опережает.  
  
      — Давайте, подсказывайте подозреваемому, как выкрутиться из ситуации. Вы всегда придумываете нелепые объяснения для обычных вещей? Убийца решил схитрить и отвести от себя подозрение, понял, что не выходит, и напал на меня. Вот и вся история.  
  
      — Где его нож, яд, наркотики, использованный шприц?  
  
      — Найдут при обыске здания.  
  
      — Что ж, полиция может тратить время и силы впустую, пока настоящий убийца ходит на свободе и ищет новую жертву.  
  
      — Вы мне не верите, хорошо. Тогда посмотрите, кого он выбрал себе в защиту, — Диммок кивком показывает на женщину за стеклом. — Это Клара Смит, одна из лучших адвокатесс в Лондоне. Вы хоть знаете, сколько стоят ее услуги? Зачем невиновному так тратиться?  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон попал в неприятную ситуацию и ударил инспектора полиции. Вызов адвокатессы более чем логичен.   
  
      — Доктор? О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите?  
  
      — Ладно, довольно, — мягко говорит Лестрейд. — Я иду в допросную. А вы не забывайте, что мы на одной стороне и меньше всего нам помогут споры и разногласия. Шерлок, ты помнишь правила. Если захочешь, что-то сказать, передаешь через Салли.  
  
      Лестрейд подходит близко к сержантке и тихо говорит с ней, чтобы Диммок не расслышал.  
  
      — Остаёшься за главную. Просто не дай этим двоим общаться друг с другом.  
  
      Лестрейд уходит, а Салли занимает место между Диммоком и Шерлоком.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, я — детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Назовите ваше полное имя. — Лестрейд устраивается за столом и открывает папку.  
  
      Подозреваемый складывает руки на коленях и смотрит детективу-инспектору в глаза.  
  
      — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.  
  
      — Что вы делали на месте преступления, мистер Уотсон?  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон, — поправляет адвокатесса.  
  
      Салли криво улыбается и говорит Шерлоку тихое:  
  
      — Ты чертов гений.  
  
      — Элементарный вывод, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.  
  
      — Позер.  
  
      — Хорошо. Что вы делали на месте преступления,  _доктор_ Уотсон? — спокойно продолжает Лестрейд.  
  
      — Пытался оказать медицинскую помощь.  
  
      — Каким образом?  
  
      — Мужчина истекал кровью и был без сознания. Пахло рвотой, так что я перевернул его на бок и попытался освободить дыхательные пути от рвотных масс. Затем я вызвал скорую помощь и полицию, но примерно через минуту у парня перестал прощупываться пульс. В сознание он так и не пришел.  
  
      — Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, доктор Уотсон, поэтому я попробую иначе: что вы делали в недостроенном здании ночью?  
  
      Доктор Уотсон смотрит в стол, сжав челюсти, и глубоко дышит через нос. У него простое лицо, но то, как на нем возникают эмоции, одна за другой, вызывает у Шерлока восхищение. Там растерянность, стыд и вина. Но под этим всем есть что-то еще. Шерлок не может понять что, пока доктор не поднимает лицо, выставив подбородок вперёд: несгибаемый и решительно настроенный молчать.  
  
      — Не хотите рассказывать? — Лестрейд слегка наклоняет голову набок. — Почему?  
  
      — В чем вы обвиняете моего клиента? — интересуется адвокатесса. — В оказании помощи пострадавшему человеку?  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон был на месте преступления и его появление там выглядит подозрительно. Кроме того, имело место нападение на детектива-инспектора.  
  
      — Я прошу прощения, — доктор Уотсон поднимает обе ладони и смотрит на стекло, когда говорит эти слова. Диммок громко фыркает. — Мне действительно очень жаль. Я не хотел никому навредить.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон сделал это ненамеренно, — твердо заявляет адвокатесса и протягивает Лестрейду лист бумаги из своей папки. — Он перенес травмирующее событие, из-за которого чувствует себя не в безопасности, особенно если ему светят фонариком в лицо и хватают сзади. Это расписание всех сессий с психотерапевткой за последние две недели.  
  
      — О каком травмирующем событии идёт речь? Вы можете рассказать подробнее?  
  
      Мужчина не отвечает и опять сжимает челюсти. Адвокатесса склоняется к нему и что-то шепчет на ухо, но тот только отрицательно мотает головой.  
  
      Шерлок прислоняет кулак к губам и ещё раз раскладывает перед мысленным взором имеющиеся факты.  _Доктор, посещающий психотерапевтку после перенесенной травмы. Хромота, вспышки агрессии и нежелание говорить о травмирующем событии_. А ещё этот решительный взгляд.  
  
      — Пусть Лестрейд попросит его расстегнуть манжеты и показать свои руки. Есть одна теория, — говорит Шерлок Салли.  
  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, как нелепо звучат твои слова?  
  
      — Это важно.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      Салли заходит в допросную и склоняется над своим боссом, чтобы прошептать просьбу Шерлока тому на ухо, а потом покидает комнату. Лестрейд выглядит спокойным, будто услышанное совершенно его не удивило. Он привык не демонстрировать эмоции во время допросов.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон, — говорит Лестрейд, — это может показаться странным, но не могли бы вы расстегнуть манжеты вашей рубашки и показать руки?  
  
      Мужчина поднимает брови и, облизав губы, усмехается.  
  
      — Простите, что?  
  
      — Если вам не сложно. Просто просьба, вы можете отказаться.  
  
      Подозреваемый бросает короткий взгляд на адвокатессу, но та выглядит не менее удивленной, чем он сам.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо, — хмыкает мужчина, когда расстёгивает пуговицы, и обнажает предплечья. — Достаточно?  
  
      — Да, спасибо, — кивает Лестрейд и погружается в изучение бумаги в руках. С таким невозмутимым лицом, будто у него все под контролем.  
  
      Шерлок тем временем внимательно смотрит на четкую линию загара и улыбка расползается на его лице.  
  
      — Пусть спросит: Афганистан или Ирак? — говорит Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от доктора Уотсона.  
  
      — Я только что зашла, — цокает языком Салли, но, все же, идёт обратно.  
  
      Сержантка снова стучится в допросную, и три пары глаз тут же смотрят на нее, когда она заходит. Салли улыбается милой улыбкой, обнажая зубы. Обманчивое зрелище. На самом деле она ужасно зла, из-за того, что вынуждена выполнять роль почтового голубя.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон… — говорит Лестрейд после того, как Салли, передав вопрос, уходит.  
  
      — Это снова может показаться странным? — усмехается мужчина.  
  
      — Пожалуй. Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
      — Афганистан, — потрясенно отвечает доктор Уотсон. — Ваша коллега это поняла, взглянув на мои руки? Или она передаёт чьи-то слова?  
  
      — Это не имеет значения. Давайте вернёмся к нашему разговору.  
  
      Доктор Уотсон заинтересованно смотрит на зеркало.  
  
      — Это невероятно.  
  
      — При всем уважении, доктор Уотсон, вы должны быть обеспокоены вашим положением, а не способностями моих коллег.  
  
      — Я не убивал этого человека.  
  
      — Как насчёт этих двоих? — Лестрейд придвигает к доктору Уотсону фотографии.  
  
      — Никогда их не встречал, — отвечает тот, хмуро глядя на снимки. — Господи, этот мужчина ненормален.  
  
      — С чего вы взяли, что это дело рук мужчины?  
  
      — Я слышал голоса. Они были мужскими.  
  
      — То есть, вы находились близко к месту, где произошло убийство. Вы что-то видели?  
  
      — Я... ушел.  
  
      — Куда?  
  
      — Из здания, — пожимает плечами подозреваемый.  
  
      — Если вы ушли, то как же обнаружили тело?  
  
      — Вернулся.  
  
      Лестрейд поднимает брови и со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон, ваша ситуация сейчас выглядит не в лучшем свете. Если хотите совет: расскажите все, что произошло с вами в этом здании. Если вы не виновны, вы сразу же уйдете домой, а мы продолжим поиски убийцы. Так помогите себе и нам.  
  
      — Послушайте, — подозреваемый наоборот подаётся вперед и складывает руки на столе, — я правда был там, но захотел уйти. У меня были на то причины, которые не имеют отношения к делу. Когда я услышал странный шум, пошел обратно и обнаружил пострадавшего. Дальше вы знаете, что произошло.  
  
      — Допустим. Но у меня все еще много вопросов без ответов. Что вы там делали? Почему решили уйти? Почему не столкнулись с убийцей, когда возвращались?  
  
      Доктор Уотсон молча пожимает плечами и качает головой.  
  
      — Возможно вам нужно подумать и осознать серьезность ситуации? Я оставлю вас на пару минут. Посоветуйтесь с вашей адвокатессой, выпейте воды. Я скоро приду и мы продолжим.  
  
      Лестрейд выключает микрофон, встает и уходит.  
  
  
      Шерлок нетерпеливо расхаживает по затемненной комнате, пока Лестрейд общается с Салли и Диммоком.  
  
      — Он не отвечает на вопросы, потому что ему есть что скрывать, — Диммок прислоняется плечом к стене, скрестив руки и ноги. — Вы же его слышали. Он утверждает, что был там по причине, о которой не хочет говорить, потом  _просто_  решил уйти. Услышал шум и вернулся. Что за чушь?  
  
      — Не знаю, не знаю, — отвечает Салли. — Доктор Уотсон явно не хочет говорить о себе, с этим я согласна, у него могут быть секреты. Но не думаю, что он врет. Тело переворачивали на бок, Шерлок говорил об этом до допроса, это совпадает со словами подозреваемого. Ну и зачем бы убийце это делать?  
  
      — Он просто хочет вас запутать.  
  
      — Не проще ли было оставить место преступления? Будь я убийцей, то поступила бы именно так.  
  
      — Мне кажется, он по какой-то причине боится рассказать правду, — говорит Лестрейд.  
  
      — Нет, не боится. Ему стыдно, — поправляет Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты что-то увидел? — Лестрейд с надеждой смотрит на него. — Я чертовски устал, а этот доктор не упрощает дело.  
  
      — Дай мне пять минут, — Шерлок подходит близко к Лестрейду. — В допросной.  
  
      — Это против правил, ты же знаешь…  
  
      — К черту правила!  
  
      — Шерлок!  
  
      — Послушай, ты хочешь, узнать, что произошло в том здании?  
  
      — Да, но…  
  
      — Пять минут. Это все, о чем я прошу.  
  
      Лестрейд неуверенно смотрит на Шерлока в ответ.  
  
      — Хорошо. Только не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть.  
  
      — Вы серьезно, Грег? — фыркает Диммок. — Готовы поставить свою карьеру под угрозу ради прихоти вашего консультанта? Я вас не узнаю. Простите за подобный намек, но будь он женщиной, я бы подумал, что у вас роман.  
  
      Лестрейд резко разворачивается к Диммоку.  
  
      — Освободите помещение, Кристиан, это не ваше расследование.  
  
      Диммок отклеивается от стены, одергивает пиджак, явно нервничая из-за того, что ему указали на дверь и, скривившись, покидает комнату.  
  
      — Пять минут, Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок берет из рук Лестрейда папку и идёт в допросную. Он появляется в комнате с невозмутимым выражением лица.  
  
      — Кто вы такой? — интересуется адвокатесса, и поднимается со своего места. — Где детектив-инспектор?  
  
      — Не волнуйтесь, он рядом, — говорит Шерлок, включая микрофон. — Я тот, кто понял по вашим рукам, что вы  _военный_ врач, доктор Уотсон. Вы сказали, что это невероятно.  
  
      — Так и есть, — подозреваемый с нескрываемым интересом глядит на Шерлока, задерживаясь взглядом на его одежде. — Как вы это поняли?  
  
      — Обычный логический вывод, основанный на наблюдении, — Шерлок сдерживает улыбку и садится за стол.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Клара, пусть останется, — говорит подозреваемый адвокатессе.  
  
      Женщина садится, но продолжает с сомнением смотреть на Шерлока.  
  
      — Вы сотрудник полиции? — спрашивает она.  
  
      — Консультант. Поверьте, мы с вами преследуем одну цель, миз. Я не верю, что ваш клиент убил этого человека. Я тут, чтобы помочь.  
  
      — Каким образом? — спрашивает доктор Уотсон.  
  
      Шерлок перебирает содержимое папки.  
  
      — Когда вы вернулись в Лондон?  
  
      — Две недели назад.  
  
      — Кто-то может это подтвердить?  
  
      — Конечно, врачи в больнице, моя психотерапевтка, сестра.  
  
      Шерлок с любопытством глядит на доктора Уотсона.  
  
      — Вы не хотите рассказывать, что случилось, но позволите, если это сделаю я?  
  
      — Попробуйте, — кивает Уотсон, явно заинтригованный.  
  
      — Если то, что я скажу окажется правдой, вы подтвердите мои слова?  
  
      — Да.   
  
      — Итак, вы — военный врач, недавно прибывший из Афганистана — это подтверждает интенсивность вашего загара — в связи с полученным ранением. Живёте недалеко от места преступления. С вашей ногой вы вряд ли зашли бы слишком далеко. У вас отвратительная маленькая квартира, как и большинство в том районе. Да и на военную пенсию ничего другого не найти. И она вам противна до такой степени, что вы выбрали недостроенное здание неподалеку, чтобы покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
  
      — Что? Как вы?.. — доктор Уотсон открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, а затем тяжело сглатывает.  
  
      — Я прав?  
  
      — Да, — мужчина коротко кивает, его ноздри раздуваются от волнения.  
  
      — Джон, — адвокатесса обеспокоенно смотрит на доктора Уотсона. — Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
      — Ты бы волновалась и рассказала Гарри, а это последнее, чего я хотел.   
  
      — Но вы не осуществили задуманное, — продолжает Шерлок, — и покинули здание, когда услышали голоса. А вот почему вернулись — это интереснее. Вы решили, что кто-то в опасности и поспешили на помощь.  
  
      Шерлок чуть наклоняется вперёд и с чувством спрашивает:  
  
      — Скажите, насколько вы хороший доктор?  
  
      Мужчина тоже наклоняется вперёд.  
  
      — Очень хороший. А что?  
  
      — Вы знаете, как умер этот человек?  
  
      — Я бы предположил алкогольное отравление, но, думаю, он был накачан чем-то посильнее. Возможно, яд или наркотики.  
  
      — И все же, вы пытались помочь. Хотя понимали, что шансы у мужчины нулевые.  
  
      Джон Уотсон пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Никто не заслуживает подобной участи. Поэтому я сделал все, что мог.  
  
      — Любопытно.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Ваша жизнь кажется вам не такой ценной, как любая другая.  
  
      Шерлок отклоняется назад, выключает микрофон и встаёт из-за стола. Он засовывает папку подмышку, а потом склоняется над доктором Уотсоном.  
  
      — Бейкер-стрит два-два-один-б, завтра в семь вечера.  
  
      — Что это? — шепчет мужчина в ответ.  
  
      — Адрес вашей новой квартиры. Если захотите.  
  
      Шерлок выпрямляется, подмигивает доктору Уотсону и Кларе Смит, а затем с улыбкой покидает комнату для допросов.


	4. Chapter 4

      Когда Шерлок выходит из допросной комнаты, то видит, что Лестрейд и Салли поджидают его неподалеку.  
  
      — Что это было? — интересуется Лестрейд.  
  
      — Допрос длился пять минут, как и договаривались. Технически, четыре минуты и тридцать восемь секунд, если это так важно. — Шерлок отдает Лестрейду папку. — Попроси у Клары Смит контакты врачей, сестры и психотерапевтки доктора Уотсона. Не сомневаюсь, что они подтвердят его слова.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — Его приезд в Лондон случился уже после первого нападения. А если взять во внимание психологический портрет убийцы, то Джон Уотсон отличается от него по всем пунктам.  
  
      — Пусть так, но у меня есть чувство, что наш подозреваемый что-то не договаривает, — хмурится Лестрейд.  
  
      — Чувство? Как профессионально. Главное, что этот человек не имеет отношения к делу, а значит, нам нужно отпустить его и продолжать поиски.  
  
      — Ладно, с этим я разберусь, но о чем вы говорили после выключения микрофона?  
  
      — Это… — Шерлок хочет сказать «не твоё дело», но Лестрейд наверняка возразит, поэтому говорит: — не относится к расследованию.  
  
      Повисает неловкая пауза, во время которой Лестрейд многозначительно смотрит на Салли.  
  
      — Умираю, как хочу кофе, никто больше не хочет? Нет? Отлично, — говорит Салли и быстро ретируется, оставляя Шерлока с Лестрейдом наедине.  
  
      — Послушай, — Лестрейд выставляет вперёд ладони, — мне хотелось бы верить, что мы не только коллеги, но ещё и друзья. Пусть Джон Уотсон не преступник, но ты его не знаешь. Тебе следует быть осторожнее.  
  
      — О чем ты? — Шерлок старательно сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
      — О вашем общении. Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз так интересовался подозреваемым.  
  
      — Потому что обычно они невероятно скучны.  
  
      Лестрейд ухмыляется.  
  
      — Этот парень с тебя глаз не сводил и восхитился твоей наблюдательностью. Нет ничего плохого в том, что тебе это понравилось.  
  
      — Твои умозаключения нелепы, — фыркает Шерлок.  
  
      — Чтобы ты обо мне не думал, я не плохой полицейский и умею  _наблюдать_.  
  
      — Боже. Даже не пытайся изображать меня, у тебя отвратительно получается.  
  
      Шерлок бросает на Лестрейда свой самый насмешливый взгляд и, развернувшись на пятках, уходит.   
  
      — Ты куда?  
  
      — Забрать пальто, мои услуги тут больше не нужны. И еще,  _друг_ , сделай одолжение: когда будешь рассказывать все Майкрофту, не забудь передать, чтобы мистер Британское Правительство не совал свой длинный нос в мои дела.  
  
  
      Шерлок снимает пальто с вешалки, когда Лестрейд почти бесшумно заходит в свой кабинет. Его выдает лишь тихий скрип двери.  
  
      — Это уже второй раз за сегодня, так что я хочу расставить точки над і. Наше с Майкрофтом общение не сводится к подробным отчётам о прошедшем дне.   
  
      — Разумеется, у вас происходят милые посткоитальные разговоры ни о чем.  
  
      — Та-а-ак. И что, по-твоему, я ему сказал?  
  
      — О том, что я ищу соседа и хочу переезжать. Майкрофт явился ко мне вчера днём и устроил настоящий допрос с пристрастием. Но до этого проверил миссис Хадсон, квартиру и еще наверняка установил парочку дополнительных камер на улице, просто на всякий случай.  
  
      — Я ничего ему не говорил. Это только твоё дело. Я знаю, ваши отношения довольно напряженные и я не собираюсь в них лезть.  
  
      — Мне интересно, — Шерлок набрасывает на плечи пальто одним эффектным выверенным движением, — когда вы успели встретиться? Или ты докладываешь ему обо мне во время телефонных разговоров?  
  
      — Мы виделись два дня назад. А по телефону перекинулись лишь парой слов, которые совершенно точно были не о тебе.  
  
      Шерлок стоит к Лестрейду спиной, поэтому может оценить правдивость ответов лишь по звучанию голоса. И, судя по всему, детектив-инспектор неплохо научился врать. Шерлок поворачивается.  
  
      — Ладно, ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то раскрыл твой секрет, но я это сделал. В итоге ты разозлился и рассказал моему брату о переезде. Я могу понять, — мягко говорит Шерлок в надежде, что эта тактика позволит ему выудить из Лестрейда правду.  
  
      Лестрейд потирает шею и опускает взгляд.  
  
      — Я был не готов, к тому, что ты скажешь нечто подобное, но… Нет, я не злюсь. Я скрываю свои отношения не потому что мне стыдно. До этого я был женат, а теперь мой партнёр — мужчина. Это сложно. Ты ведь должен понимать, как окружающие воспринимают такие вещи.  
  
      — О, значит Майкрофт говорил тебе о Викторе, — Шерлок затягивает не шее шарф. — Очаровательно.  
  
      — Вскользь. Шерлок, я действительно ничего ему не рассказывал.  
  
      — Как ты это делаешь? — Шерлок чуть наклоняется вперед и внимательно анализирует выражение лица Лестрейда.  
  
      — Делаю что?  
  
      — Всегда есть что-то, что выдает даже самую хорошую ложь. Непроизвольные движения мышц лица, взгляд, но в твоём случае, я не вижу ни единого признака.  
  
      — Может быть, причина в том, — с лёгким раздражением отвечает Лестрейд, — что я не вру. Если бы я захотел рассказать о переезде, то сделал бы это ещё на прошлой неделе.  
  
      — Похоже, ты всё-таки говоришь правду, — хмуро заключает Шерлок.  
  
      — О, ну слава богу, мы в этом разобрались! — всплескивает руками Лестрейд. — Надеюсь, я больше не буду выслушивать твои беспочвенные обвинения? В следующий раз просто начни с разговора.  
  
      — Это был наиболее вероятный вариант, — Шерлок сцепляет руки сзади, делает глубокий вздох и добавляет: — Хотя, это не значит, что он был верный. Мне не стоило делать поспешных выводов.  
  
      — Ого! Не думал, что доживу до такого дня, когда сам Шерлок Холмс признает свою неправоту, — Лестрейд округляет глаза и поднимает брови. — Надо рассказать об этом Донован.  
  
      — О, заткнись. Она все равно тебе не поверит.  
  
      — Погоди, Шерлок, — Лестрейд внезапно хмурится. — Салли тоже была там, но она не могла ничего рассказать, потому что даже не знакома с Майкрофтом. Как же тогда он узнал о нашем разговоре?  
  
      — Хмм, — Шерлок поднимает воротник пальто и натягивает перчатки.— Что ж. Остается лишь один вариант. И он тебе не понравится.  
  
      Шерлок хлопает Лестрейда по плечу на прощание и покидает кабинет.  


***

  
      Дома отвратительно тихо, лишь мерно гудит крохотный холодильник. После тщательной ревизии кухни Шерлок находит чай, сухое молоко, пару яиц и несколько кусков хлеба, из которых получается нехитрый ужин или скорее, очень ранний завтрак. Ему надо поесть, Молли говорила, что так он нанесёт своему здоровью меньший ущерб.   
  
      Почти не чувствуя вкуса, Шерлок дожевывает хлеб, и лезет в шкафчик рядом с кухонной плитой. Дверца держится на одной петле и есть вероятность, что скоро она совсем отвалится, но Шерлок так и не рискнул сменить место хранения. Если он будет держать белый порошок в прозрачном пакете и где-нибудь в спальне, люди Майкрофта его найдут. Но никто не сунет свой нос в старую потрепанную солонку.  
  
      Оставшегося вещества едва хватает на один прием. Не страшно, он все равно планировал ехать в Бартс этим утром. Шерлок бросает тщательно взвешенные кристаллы в чай, скорее из любопытства, перебьет ли сухое молоко горьковатый вкус. Пробует и немного морщится.  
  
      — Определенно нет.  
  
      Шерлок насыпает в чашку ещё молока, а потом выпивает напиток в несколько больших глотков. Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, в любом случае. Жаль нельзя смешать порошок с медом или джемом.  
  
      Шерлок ложится на диван. Он думает о каждой из жертв, убийце и Джоне Уотсоне. О переезде на Бейкерт-стрит, нормальном холодильнике и большом столе, на котором поместятся микроскоп, колбы, пробирки и газовая горелка. У него начинает болеть живот, поэтому он поворачивается на бок и подтягивает колени повыше. Шерлок думает о камине и игре на скрипке. Он давно не играл, было бы чудесно опять взять инструмент в руки. Но самая лучшая мысль, которая заставляет его улыбнуться — он больше не будет одинок.  
  
      Шерлок не планировал спать, это все чертов порошок. Он со стоном садится, отмечая учащенное дыхание. Его подташнивает, во рту полно слюны, а в голове — пульсирует боль, словно во время сильного похмелья. Шея тоже болит. Не удивительно, он ведь уснул на этом ужасном диване в позе эмбриона. Шерлок идёт на кухню и дрожащими руками наливает стакан воды. Нужно больше пить. Молли и об этом говорила.  
  
      Следующие полчаса уходят на записи симптомов, попытки удержать воду в желудке и на сборы в Бартс. Воду приходится пить второй раз и на сей раз маленькими глотками.  
  
      На улице медленно светлеет из-за густой облачности. Почти терпимо для чувствительных к свету глаз Шерлока. В целях экономии, до Бартса он добирается пешком, поэтому к концу пути тяжело дышит и покрыт липкой испариной.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Молли.  
  
      — Шерлок, привет, — бодро говорит Молли, сталкиваясь с ним на входе в Бартс. — Выглядишь…   
  
      — Ужасно, знаю. А ты пунктуальна, как всегда.  
  
      Они вдвоем продолжают путь к моргу.  
  
      — Я вовсе не хотела так сказать, — оправдывается Молли.  
  
      — Брось. Чувствую я себя не лучше.  
  
      — О, — произносит Молли понимающе. — Сколько ты принял?  
  
      — Немного увеличил дозировку, — уклончиво отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      — Зачем?   
  
Молли спотыкается о ступеньку и Шерлок ловит ее за локоть, чтобы она не упала.   
  
      — Потому что мне нужна точность, а без увеличения дозировки я не могу верно интерпретировать полученные результаты.  
  
      Молли слегка поджимает губы.  
  
      — Тебе нужно прекратить. Я говорила, что это опасно.  
  
      — То, чем я занимаюсь в принципе опасно.  
  
      — Ты обещал быть осторожным, — голос Молли слегка дрожит.  
  
      — Я осторожен, — мягко отвечает Шерлок и с улыбкой добавляет: — Я все ещё жив, как видишь.  
  
      — Это не смешно. Твои эксперименты до добра не доведут.  
  
      Они заходят в небольшую раздевалку, где снимают верхнюю одежду, а Молли переобувается и надевает белый халат.  
  
      —Тебе необходим осмотр врача. И еще анализ крови. Всегда можно сказать, что ты принял яд случайно.  
  
      —  _Ты_ можешь провести осмотр и проверить мою кровь.  
  
      — Шерлок, я работаю с трупами, а не с живыми людьми, — вздыхает Молли. — Найди себе настоящего доктора.  
  
      — Ты компетентна и внимательна. Этого достаточно. Пожалуйста.  
  
      — О, это… Я имею в виду... — Молли краснеет и, отвернувшись, прячет улыбку. — Ладно.  
  
      Шерлок с Молли заходят в морг. В белом освещении поблескивают металлические столы, а в воздухе стоит острый запах дезинфектора.  
  
      — Светобоязнь? — интересуется Молли.  
  
      — Немного, — Шерлок прикрывает глаза ладонью и слышит, как Молли щелкает выключателем.  
  
      — Лучше?  
  
      — Да, спасибо.  
  
      Молли принимается за осмотр, во время которого то и дело неодобрительно качает головой или поджимает губы.  
  
      — Ты регулярно питаешься? — спрашивает Молли во время забора крови. — Выглядишь истощенным.  
  
      — Последний прием пищи был четыре часа назад. И это во время расследования, — бурчит Шерлок.  
  
      — Сможешь поесть ещё раз?  
  
      — Возможно позже.  
  
      Молли уходит куда-то и возвращается с бутылкой негазированной воды.  
  
      — Ладно, чем больше жидкости, тем лучше, так что держи. И постарайся съесть что-то сладкое, когда тошнота пройдет.  
  
      Шерлок нехотя откручивает крышку и делает пару небольших глотков.  
  
      — Ты ведь пришел пополнить запасы, верно?  
  
      — Да. Глупо бросать исследование на полпути. Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю.  
  
      Губы Молли сжимаются в линию и бледнеют, верный признак того, что она злится.  
  
      — Надеюсь, твой организм выдержит, — Молли готовит инструменты для работы: скальпели, щипцы, пилы, кусачки, пинцеты, ложки, иголки и ножи. — Как расследование?  
  
      — Сегодня ночью произошло ещё одно нападение.  
  
      — Ох. Это ужасно. Никаких зацепок?  
  
      — Нужно ждать отчет и надеяться, что в спешке убийца оставил на теле достаточно следов. В противном случае нас ждёт как минимум ещё одна жертва. Этот человек не остановится.  
  
      — Ты тоже.  
  
      — И я тоже, — подтверждает Шерлок с улыбкой.  
  
      — Ты поймаешь его, иначе и быть не может, — серьезно говорит Молли.  
  
      — Спасибо за... все. Я буду в лаборатории.  
  
      — Я пришлю тебе сообщение с результатами, — бросает Молли вдогонку. — И Шерлок… тебе правда стоит найти себе доктора. С твоим-то образом жизни. Просто подумай об этом.  
  
      — Я подумаю, Молли, — Шерлок улыбается и уходит.  
  
      Работа в лаборатории растягивается на весь день. Сперва Шерлок изучает кусочек волоса с места преступления. Но не находит совпадений в базе Скотланд-Ярда. Так что он принимается за синтез вещества и тщательно исследует его в различных условиях.   
  
      Когда кто-то стучит в дверь, Шерлок с удивлением обнаруживает, что за окном стемнело. Дверь открывается и появляется Лестрейд с двумя стаканами чая и бумажным пакетом.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок стаскивает с лица медицинскую маску и кивает в знак приветствия. У Лестрейда слегка влажные взъерошенные волосы и усталое выражение лица.  
  
      — Ты не отвечаешь на свой телефон. Занят чем-то важным?  
  
      — Просто кое-какие эксперименты. Немного увлекся. Как ты меня нашел?  
  
      — К счастью, Молли берет трубку. Она сказала, что ты здесь с самого утра. Так что я заехал в кофейню и купил тебе чай и круассан с шоколадом, — Лестрейд ставит перед Шерлоком стакан и пухлый бумажный пакет. — Ты наверняка не ел весь день.  
  
      — Спасибо. Мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Шерлок ровным голосом, пока внимательно смотрит на Лестрейда, но тот отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Я получил первый отчёт. ДНК с места преступления не обнаружена в нашей базе.  
  
      — Это я уже знаю.  
  
      — Откуда? — Лестрейд удивленно поднимает брови.  
  
      — Неважно. Есть что-то ещё?  
  
      — Я отправил Андерсону образец слюны, которую доктор Уотсон добровольно нам предоставил. Скоро узнаем совпадают ДНК или нет.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Шерлок пробует круассан и внезапно осознает, что на самом деле голоден, поэтому с удовольствием откусывает кусок побольше.  
  
      — На завтра у нас запланирована пресс-конференция, — Лестрейд трёт лоб. — Мы больше не можем с этим затягивать.  
  
      — Не такая уж плохая идея, — с набитым ртом говорит Шерлок.  
  
      — Журналисты спросят, как обезопасить себя от маньяка и что я им скажу? Вам нужно вести социально приемлемый образ жизни. Или: не стоит общаться с не подозрительными людьми. Отличные советы. И самое ужасное, что найдутся те, кто назовут убийцу героем. Вот увидишь, газеты раздуют из этого черт знает что.  
  
      — Но убийца может занервничать и совершить ошибку.  
  
      — Да, и убьет ещё кого-то. Замечательно. Боже, дай мне сил...  
  
      Шерлок отпивает чай, наблюдая как Лестрейд барабанит пальцами о стол и рассеянно смотрит перед собой.  
  
      — Ты не за этим сюда пришел, а потому что нашел жучок, — наконец говорит Шерлок.  
  
      — Черт возьми, да!  
  
      Лестрейд достает из внутреннего кармана предмет, состоящий из небольшого пластикового корпуса и нескольких проводков.  
  
      — Нашел его в своей машине. Я мог бы арестовать Майкрофта за это. Но знаю, что он выкрутится и найдет подходящего виновного раньше, чем я открою рот. — Лестрейд расхаживает по помещению и жестикулирует так сильно, что один раз чуть не задевает колбу.  
  
      — Он хоть понимает, что делает? Подложить жучок в машину детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда! И ради чего? Не мог же он предвидеть, что мы с тобой будем говорить о чем-то важном!  
  
      — Мой брат никогда ничего не делает, не имея четкого представления о конечном результате.  
  
      — Как раз это меня и пугает! — Лестрейд запускает пальцы в волосы.  
  
      — Ты говорил с ним?  
  
      — Боюсь, что не сдержусь и врежу ему.  
  
      — Я бы на это посмотрел.  
  
      — Как ты это выносишь? — Лестрейд тяжело плюхается на вращающийся табурет. — Все это? Слежки, отсутствие хоть какого-то личного пространства?  
  
      — Майкрофт сложный человек. Он упрям и обожает все контролировать. При этом искренне верит, что такие методы необходимы. Это раздражает, — аккуратно отвечает Шерлок. — Но ещё он бывает невероятно заботлив и всегда готов помочь. И если ты скажешь это Майкрофту, я буду все отрицать. Суть в том, что в тяжёлый для меня период брат был единственным, кто помог мне. И он делал это снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда я падал, он был рядом, чтобы подать руку. Не то чтобы я заслуживал такого отношения. Это меня всегда поражало.   
  
      — Да он просто милашка, — с сарказмом отвечает Лестрейд. — Черт возьми, я не понимаю, как он может быть самым замечательным человеком в мире и одновременно самой большой задницей?  
  
      — Это семейная черта всех Холмсов, — шутит Шерлок.  
  
      Они какое-то время молчат.  
  
      — Считаешь, я должен его простить? Потому что я понятия не имею, как это сделать.  
  
      — О, нет, не задавай мне таких вопросов, — Шерлок допивает свой чай. — Но я думаю ты единственный, кто может дать Майкрофту достойный отпор. Ему придется либо менять свои привычки, либо… Мне и самому интересно, есть ли у него другой вариант.  
  
      Лестрейд издает смешок.  
  
      — Ты придешь на пресс-конференцию?  
  
      — Нет, у меня планы на завтра. Буду показывать своему будущему соседу квартиру.  
  
      — О, ну в таком случае, удачи тебе.  
  
      — Полагаю, она пригодится нам обоим.  
  
      — Это уж точно. Ты закончил свои эксперименты?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Идем, я подвезу тебя домой.   
  
Шерлок бегло проверяет сообщения на телефоне и улыбается.   
  
— Я только заскочу к Молли.


	5. Chapter 5

      Шерлок заходит в морг и застаёт Молли в разгар работы. На ней сейчас маска и защитные очки.  
  
      — О, Шерлок, — Молли кладет на весы почку и озвучивает результат для записи на диктофон. Сквозь маску ее голос звучит немного приглушенно. — Выглядишь получше.  
  
      — Спасибо за анализы. Как видишь, я в порядке.  
  
      — В порядке? Ты принял больше, чем я советовала, — Молли хмурится, когда аккуратно извлекает вторую почку, и внезапно замирает. — Страшно уже то, что я давала тебе рекомендации о том, как правильно пить яд. Но ты же знаешь, что ошибись ты хоть немного, твой мозг мог пострадать? А ещё есть риск умереть очень мучительной смертью.  
  
      — Я буду аккуратен. И обещаю держать под рукой антидоты. Все три, — серьезно говорит Шерлок.  
  
      — Ладно, — вяло отвечает Молли. — Если нужна будет помощь, дай мне знать.  
  
      — Хорошо. До свидания, Молли.  
  
      — Пока, Шерлок.  
  
      Поездка до дома проходит в молчании. Шерлок благодарен за хорошую возможность обдумать характер последнего преступления. Понятно, что убийца спешил, но что-то все равно не вяжется. Яд должен действовать моментально, а этого почему-то не произошло. К концу поездки у Шерлока есть теория, которую сможет подтвердить Андерсон. Или, более вероятно, Джон Уотсон. Шерлока привлекает этот вариант, но он пока не делится возникшей идеей с Лестрейдом.  
  
      Дома Шерлок принимается за подготовку к переезду: пакует вещи в коробки, пакеты и специальные чехлы. Это занимает у него весь вечер и ночь. Он все ещё ощущает пульсирующую головную боль, поэтому откладывает покупку сигарет. Вместо этого Шерлок использует неожиданно найденный никотиновый пластырь. Не одно и то же, но по крайней мере, снизит его тягу к курению на некоторое время.  
  
      Утром, когда квартира выглядит непривычно пустой, является Майкрофт. Шерлок с удовлетворением отмечает, что брат плохо спал.  
  
      — Доброе утро, дорогой братец.  
  
      — Оно было бы по-настоящему добрым, если бы ты не притащил ко мне свою задницу, — говорит Шерлок, включая чайник.  
  
      — Не обязательно искать в моем появлении злой умысел. Я вижу, ты почти собрал вещи и готов к переезду.  
  
      — Нет, я просто решил сделать перестановку, — с сарказмом отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      — Прекрати это ребячество, — устало тянет Майкрофт. — Тебе понадобится машина с аккуратным водителем, чтобы доставить твои склянки в целости и сохранности.  
  
      — Попрошу Лестрейда, он свободен до вечера.  
  
      Конечно, это враньё, но Майкрофту это знать не обязательно.  
  
      — Зачем его беспокоить? У меня есть на примете один человек, — Майкрофт достает телефон. — Я сделаю звонок, и он будет тут в течение десяти минут.  
  
      Он быстро набирает номер, не дождавшись реакции Шерлока — обычное дело — и принимается давать распоряжения.  
  
      — Как расследование? — спрашивает Майкрофт после короткого телефонного звонка.  
  
      — Прекрасно, — Шерлок наливает кипяток в чашку и нетерпеливо мнет ложкой чайный пакетик, чтобы ускорить процесс заваривания.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я рад, что дело продвигается.  
  
      Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Давай, спроси меня о Лестрейде. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
      — С Грегом что-то случилось? — вежливо интересуется Майкрофт.  
  
      — Да, — хмыкает Шерлок, — он имел неосторожность ввязаться в отношения с неким чрезмерно контролирующим типом.  
  
      Майкрофт немного задирает подбородок, чтобы казаться ещё выше.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь это обсуждать. То, что происходит между мной и Грегом тебя не касается.  
  
      — Почему же?  
  
      — Потому что это моя личная жизнь.  
  
      — Любопытно, — тянет Шерлок, проходя мимо Майкрофта, — что именно  _ты_ это говоришь.  
  
      Шерлоку не надо смотреть на брата, чтобы понять, что тот наконец позволил себе скривиться.  
  
      — Ты же даже не собираешься извиняться, ведь так?  
  
      Шерлок садится на диван и отпивает чай.  
  
      — Мне не за что извиняться, — спокойно, но твердо говорит Майкрофт. — Ах, один момент.  
  
      Майкрофт опять лезет в карман пиджака за телефоном.  
  
      — Срочный разговор с премьер-министром. Я воспользуюсь твоей бывшей спальней.  
  
      Майкрофт уходит, запирая за собой дверь, а Шерлок обдумывает одну привлекательную мысль, постукивая пальцем о чашку. В других обстоятельствах он бы не посмел так поступить, но Майкрофт это заслужил. Шерлок набирает номер телефона помощника Майкрофта. Он знает его на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.  
  
      — Алло.  
  
      — Это Майкрофт Холмс, — растягивая слова говорит Шерлок, копируя интонацию и тембр голоса брата.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Холмс. Прошу прощения, но не могли бы вы назвать ваш персональный номер и код, пожалуйста? — отвечает мужчина с легким шотландским акцентом.  
  
      — Разумеется, — Шерлок идёт к пальто и извлекает пластиковую карточку, которую недавно стащил у брата. — Три-семь-восемь, девять-девять-ноль, один-ноль-ноль, семь-пять-три. Код — эй-три-восемь, один-три-би, эс-два-один, джей-си-девять.  
  
      — Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — взволнованно пищит в ответ парень. — Но я не могу идентифицировать ваш номер телефона.  
  
      Шерлок закатывает глаза. Кто придумал этот протокол безопасности?  
  
      — Я звоню с телефона своего брата — Шерлока Холмса. Мой, к сожалению, временно не работает.  
  
      — Мне нужно подтверждение, мистер Холмс. Кодовая фраза.  
  
      Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Но, возможно… Это в стиле Майкрофта — запугивать всех вокруг.  
  
      — Восточный ветер.  
  
      — Спасибо, сэр. Что-то случилось?  
  
      — У меня есть к вам важное поручение. Нужно доставить кое-что на Бейкер-стрит два-два-один-б. Дело не терпит отлагательств. Подробности вышлю в сообщении. И я прошу не беспокоить меня звонками, я буду  _очень_ занят. У меня важные переговоры с премьер-министром. На Бейкер-стрит вас встретит мой брат.  
  
      — Да, мистер Холмс, разумеется, все будет сделано. Никаких звонков, все ясно.  
  
      — Напомните мне ваше имя.  
  
      — Элайджа, сэр.  
  
      — Спасибо, Элайджа.  
  
      Шерлок кладет трубку и быстро печатает сообщение. Элайджу не уволят, а скорее всего переведут на другую должность, иначе Майкрофту придется объяснять, как его удостоверение попало в руки к младшему брату и почему он знает кодовую фразу. Шерлок удовлетворенно перечитывает довольно длинное сообщение и нажимает кнопку «отправить».  
  


***

  
      Миссис Хадсон заключает его в такие крепкие объятия, каких никак не ожидаешь от хрупкой пожилой женщины. Шерлок мягко обнимает ее в ответ и позволяет себя поцеловать.  
  
      — Наконец-то, Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон вытирает с его щеки след от помады. — Я так рада, что ты переезжаешь ко мне. Давно пора! О, ты только посмотри на себя. Совсем исхудал. Тебе следует регулярно питаться, молодой человек.  
  
      — Спасибо, что подождали и не сдали квартиру другим людям, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок широко улыбается.  
  
      — Пустяки, — миссис Хадсон взмахивает рукой, приглашая Шерлока войти. — Нашел хорошего соседа?  
  
      — Да, он приедет вечером. И, может быть, согласится со мной жить.  
  
      — Конечно, согласится. Ох, дорогой, сколько вещей, — обеспокоенно щебечет миссис Хадсон, когда в дом дружно заходят, нагруженные коробками, люди в костюмах. — Надеюсь, ты оставишь своему соседу немного места.  
  
      После того, как все вещи перенесены наверх, Майкрофт подходит к Шерлоку и протягивает руку в требовательном жесте.  
  
      — Ключи, Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Прости, что?  
  
      — Я сказал нет.  
  
      — Наш уговор….  
  
      — Касался старой квартиры. Тут я буду не один и мое бездыханное тело обязательно кто-то найдет. Всего хорошего, Майкрофт.  
  
      Ноздри Майкрофта раздуваются от гнева и он даже не предпринимает попытку нацепить на себя привычную маску равнодушия.  
  
      — Несносный глупый ребенок, — шипит Майкрофт и уходит, хлопнув дверью.  
  
  
      К обеду Шерлок частично распаковывает вещи и хорошенько рассматривает обе спальни. Та, что этажом выше — больше и уютнее, а на первом — ближе к кухне, где он собирается проводить эксперименты. Выбор очевиден, но для начала придется повлиять на ногу доктора Уотсона.  
  
      Когда раздается звонок в дверь, Шерлок с улыбкой спускается, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Всё-таки Майкрофт знает толк в помощниках. Он думал, что у парня с вычурным именем уйдет больше времени на поиск вещей из списка. Шерлок открывает дверь.  
  
      На пороге стоит невысокий рыжеволосый мужчина в классическом темном костюме. Он аккуратно двумя руками поправляет очки без оправы и вежливо улыбается.  
  
      — Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Меня зовут Элайджа, я тут по поручению мистера Холмса… Вашего брата. Он просил привезти сюда кое-какие вещи.  
  
      Шерлок пожимает Элайдже руку и отходит в сторону, пропуская мужчину и его помощников внутрь. Они заносят в гостиную восхитительное кожаное кресло на опорном каркасе из металла, которое стоит целое состояние. Шерлок даёт распоряжение поставить его возле камина, напротив другого кресла — с гобеленовой обивкой.  
  
      — Ещё диван, — говорит Элайджа Шерлоку. — А здесь кое-что из одежды. Мистер Холмс не уточнил цвета халатов, поэтому я взял на себя смелость выбрать их на свой вкус.  
  
      — Какая приятная неожиданность.  
  
      — Синий подойдет к цвету ваших глаз, — Элайджа ставит на пол несколько фирменных пакетов. — А вот с черепом антилопы было сложнее, но я его нашел.  
  
      — Череп антилопы! — с деланным удивлением произносит Шерлок. — Мой брат полон сюрпризов.  
  
      Элайджа лишь улыбается.  
  
      — Понимаю, семейный юмор.  
  
      — О, да. Вы себе даже не представляете.  
  
      — Ну, вот и все, — говорит Элайджа, когда двое мужчин вносят последние пакеты и коробки. — Если возникнут проблемы, наберите меня и я все улажу.  
  
      — Я должен вам денег? — с лёгким беспокойством спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет, что вы, что вы! Ваш брат обо всем позаботился.  
  
      Шерлок широко улыбается мужчинам на прощание. Кажется, у Майкрофта скоро появится новый помощник. Опять.  
  
  
      Шерлок давно не надевал костюм. В его старой квартире это было не целесообразно, но теперь он может себе это позволить. Кроме того, к приезду доктора Уотсона, ему хочется выглядеть… Не так, как в прошлый раз. Без пяти семь он выходит на улицу.  
  
      Шерлок замечает Джона Уотсона ещё издалека по характерной походке. Доктор одет в черную охотничью куртку, бежево-серый свитер и темные джинсы. А в его руке блестит металлическая трость.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, — говорит доктор Уотсон, подходя ближе. — Простите, я даже не знаю вашего имени.  
  
      — Шерлок Холмс. Можно просто Шерлок.  
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Они обмениваются крепким рукопожатием.  
  
      — Я… Признаюсь честно, не ожидал, что вы говорили правду, когда предложили встретиться.  
  
      Джон с любопытством смотрит на дом перед ним.  
  
      — Когда вы, кхм, предлагали мне новую квартиру, вы имели в виду?..  
  
      Шерлок хмурится, он явно что-то упускает.  
  
      — О! Соседство. Там есть свободная комната.  
  
      Щеки предательски вспыхивают. Но на улице лёгкий мороз, и он надеется, что Джон сочтет это реакцией на холодных воздух.  
  
      — Комната это замечательно, — кивает Джон. — Но…  
  
      — Но? — Шерлок хмурится.  
  
      — Все это немного странно.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Не каждый день незнакомый человек предлагает жить с ним.  
  
      — Проблема?  
  
      — Моя психотерапевтка наверняка сказала бы, что да, — признается Джон.  
  
      — И все же вы здесь, — Шерлок ухмыляется.  
  
      — Видимо, я идиот, — Джон тоже ухмыляется.   
  
      — Не переживайте, большинство людей идиоты, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.  
  
      Возможно, нехорошо, доходит до Шерлока через секунду. И он только что обидел человека, который мог бы с ним жить. Джон, однако, удивлённо смотрит на Шерлока, а потом начинает хохотать. Шерлок не может удержаться и тоже смеётся.  
  
      — Господи, — Джон качает головой. — Вы просто…  
  
      — Что? — с интересом спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Здесь немного холодно, — вместо ответа говорит Джон, и облизывает губы. — И раз я уж тут, то почему бы не посмотреть квартиру?  
  
      — Идёмте.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон радушно встречает Джона и приглашает обоих мужчин внутрь. Шерлок с привычной легкостью взлетает по ступенькам и без тени снисходительности ждёт, когда Джон поднимется вслед за ним.  
  
      — А тут… неплохо, — говорит Джон, когда Шерлок открывает дверь и показывает Джону гостиную. — Я бы сказал, даже очень.  
  
      Он внимательно рассматривает помещение, задерживаясь взглядом на куче коробок.  
  
      — Да, — удовлетворенно соглашается Шерлок.  
  
      Джон подходит к стене, где Шерлок прицепил некоторые материалы по делу. Там фотографии тел и карта города, с отмеченными на ней местами преступлений.  
  
      — Ох, — обеспокоенным громким шепотом говорит миссис Хадсон, — думаю, тебе не стоило вешать это в гостиной. Ты напугаешь этого милого молодого человека.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — отвечает Джон, не отрывая взгляда от стены, — поверьте, я видел вещи и похуже.  
  
      — Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон всё-таки говорит это гораздо тише.  
  
      — Мм?  
  
      — Не упусти его.  
  
      — Сделаю все возможное, — так же тихо отвечает Шерлок с лёгкой улыбкой, а потом добавляет чуть громче: — Скрипку выносите?  
  
      Джон оборачивается.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я играю, когда думаю.  
  
      — А, — понимающе отвечает Джон. — Хорошая игра — это дар богов. Плохая же...  
  
      — О, ну в таком случае, проблем быть не должно.  
  
      Джон качает головой, но его взгляд при этом остается теплым.  
  
      — Как насчёт запаха сигарет?  
  
      — Я сам когда-то курил, — пожимает плечами Джон. — К чему эти вопросы?  
  
      — Лучше узнать о недостатках друг друга заранее, — Шерлок слегка склоняет голову на бок. — Иногда я молчу целыми днями. Так что не воспринимайте это на свой счёт.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я это учту.  
  
      — А ещё я собираюсь проводить химические эксперименты на кухне, — выпаливает Шерлок раньше, чем успевает себя остановить.  
  
      — Я не совсем уверена, Шерлок, дорогой, — опять шепчет миссис Хадсон, — но, кажется, ты стараешься его напугать.  
  
      — Это довольно опасно, — резонно замечает Джон, когда подходит к креслу с гобеленовой обивкой и проводит по нему рукой.  
  
      Шерлок слегка ухмыляется. Несмотря на благоразумный тон, Джон нисколько не испугался.  
  
      — Обычно, нет. Опасные опыты я провожу в Бартсе.  
  
      — Ладно, — хмыкает Джон. — Похоже, мне нужно сделать то же самое? Мм? Рассказать о самом худшем. Итак... Я бываю вспыльчивым, у меня ПТСР и проблемы с доверием. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Вас устраивает сосед с такими недостатками?  
  
      — Вполне, — Шерлок кивает. — Что ж, кажется, мы все выяснили?  
  
      — Думаю, да. Мне только надо… Забрать вещи из своей квартиры.  
  
      — О, это так чудесно, что вы договорились! — улыбается миссис Хадсон. — Не буду вас беспокоить. Рада знакомству, Джон.  
  
      — Взаимно.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон уходит, и в гостиной повисает тишина, в которой отчетливо слышен звук входящего сообщения на телефоне Шерлока.  
  
      — Прошу прощения.  
  
      Это Лестрейд.  
  
      «Пресс-конференция прошла ужасно, но у Андерсона есть результаты вскрытия. Мы собираемся в моем кабинете через двадцать минут. Приедешь?  
  
      P.S. Образцы ДНК не совпали».  
  
      — Мне нужно отлучиться. Расследование. А вы располагайтесь, отдохните с дороги, — Шерлок кивком показывает на кресло с гобеленовой обивкой, которое, насколько можно судить, приглянулось Джону.  
  
      — К черту отдых!  
  
      Шерлок удивленно смотрит на Джона. Тот выглядит слегка пристыженным из-за своей внезапной вспышки.  
  
      — Простите, в последнее время мне все предлагают отдохнуть. Как будто это помогает. Я не хотел срываться на вас.  
  
      — Вы — военный доктор. Причем очень хороший, — говорит вдруг Шерлок, вспоминая о своей недавней идее.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Шерлок подходит немного ближе, но не слишком, помня о ПТСР Джона.  
  
      — Имели дело с отравлениями? Я имею в виду неорганические яды.  
  
      — Несколько раз, — кивает Джон.  
  
      — Вы видели последнюю жертву своими глазами, а остальных — на фотографиях. Что скажете?  
  
      — Цианистый калий. Характерный румянец, мучительная смерть. Как я и говорил: этот мужчина ненормален.  
  
      Шерлока редко чем удивишь, но Джону это удалось.  
  
      — Вы знали, что это за яд, — понимающе говорит Шерлок. — С самого начала. Почему не сказали на допросе?  
  
      — А сами вы как считаете? — у Джона вырывается невеселый смешок. — Меня и так подозревали в убийстве. Если бы я сказал, что это цианистый калий, меня бы точно обвинили, даже несмотря на мое алиби. Невовлеченный человек не может знать столько подробностей. Я мог бы сойти за сообщника.  
  
      — Любой, кто подумает об этом дольше нескольких секунд, поймет, что это не так.  
  
      — Большинство людей идиоты, вы сами так сказали.  
  
      Шерлок смеется.  
  
      — Идемте, ваша помощь может пригодиться.  
  
      — Но, — говорит Джон, — меня все еще подозревают. Ваши коллеги вряд ли одобрят моё вмешательство.  
  
      — Ваша ДНК и ДНК с места преступления не совпали, и даже Андерсон будет вынужден признать, что вы здесь ни при чем.  
  
      — Кто это?  
  
      — Один упертый судмедэксперт. Однако, я должен вас предупредить. Мы имеем дело с опасным и кровожадным маньяком. И если вы согласитесь помогать нам в расследовании, ваша жизнь может оказаться под угрозой.  
  
      — Если я ничем не займусь, представлять угрозу для своей жизни начну я сам, — с вызовом отвечает Джон.  
  
      — Значит вы в деле? — слегка улыбается Шерлок.  
  
      Джон расправляет плечи и задирает подбородок.  
  
      — Я в деле.


	6. Chapter 6

      — Уже уходите, мальчики? — удивленно спрашивает миссис Хадсон, сталкиваясь с Шерлоком и Джоном внизу.  
  
      Шерлок подходит к домовладелице и целует ее в щеку на прощание.  
  
      — Будем поздно. Дело не ждет, идемте, Джон!  
  
      На улице уже темно, но из-за обилия подсветки и фонарей город сияет, словно электрическая гирлянда. Шерлок почти моментально ловит такси. Во-первых, чтобы добраться до Ярда поскорее. А во-вторых, из-за ноги Джона.  
  
      — Недостроенное здание, — негромко говорит Шерлок, когда машина плавно движется к месту назначения. — Вам пока не стоит туда возвращаться.  
  
      — Что? — Джон отрывается от вида за окном.  
  
      — Несмотря на то, что с вас снимут подозрения, слишком рискованно туда идти, пока там висят полицейские ленты.  
  
      — Я и не собирался.  
  
      В ответ Шерлок лишь выразительно смотрит на Джона. Тот открывает рот, но потом захлопывает его и тяжело сглатывает.  
  
      — Что бы вы не предполагали...  
  
      — Остановитесь, пока не наговорили глупостей, — Шерлок прерывает собеседника взмахом руки. — Хочу заверить вас, что не собираюсь опускаться до шантажа или каким-либо образом использовать свои предположения.  
  
      Джон заметно расслабляется.  
  
      — Ладно. Кхм. В таком случае, спасибо... эмм, за совет.  
  
      Остаток дороги проходит в уютной тишине. Когда они подъезжают к Скотланд-Ярду, Джон настаивает на оплате пополам.  
  
      — Немного странно снова быть здесь, — говорит Джон, когда они с Шерлоком выходят из машины.  
  
      — Это скоро пройдет, — с легкой улыбкой заверяет его Шерлок.  
  
      — Вас когда-нибудь задерживали?  
  
      — Да. Так я и познакомился с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом. Еще был Гренсон. Но с ним я не сработался.  
  
      — Так значит, вы не сотрудник полиции? — напряженно произносит Джон, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
  
      — Нет, я консультирующий детектив.  
  
      Шерлок придерживает для Джона дверь.  
  
      — Никогда не слышал о таком.  
  
      — Я сам придумал эту профессию, так что я единственный в своем роде. Когда полиция заходит в тупик — а это случается постоянно — они обращаются ко мне. В свободное время я занимаюсь частными расследованиями.  
  
      Шерлок с Джоном направляются к лифту, чтобы подняться на последний этаж. В металлической кабине негромко потрескивает тусклая лампочка.  
  
      — Я думал, что меня уже ничем не удивить, — Джон издает тихий смешок. — Но тогда на допросе… Ладно, если быть откровенным, то мне казалось, что вы видите меня насквозь.  
  
      Шерлок бросает незаметный взгляд на собеседника. Джон, кажется, спокоен. По крайней мере, на его лице нет следов тревоги или неприязни. Он только слегка хмурится, глядя себе под ноги. Двери плавно разъезжаются и Шерлок выходит из лифта, направляясь к знакомому кабинету. Там людно: Лестрейд расположился за своим столом и рассеянно взъерошивает волосы. Слева от него сидит Салли, скрестив руки на груди, а справа — Андерсон с бумагами.  
  
      — О, Шерлок, как хорошо, что ты так быстро… Доктор Уотсон? — Лестрейд с удивлением поднимается из-за стола. — Какая неожиданная встреча.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, детектив-инспектор, — Джон подходит ближе и протягивает руку для приветствия.  
  
      Лестрейд отвечает на рукопожатие и переводит подозрительный взгляд на Шерлока. Джон не видит этого, поскольку замечает еще одно знакомое лицо.  
  
      — О, здравствуйте, миз.  
  
      — Салли Донован, — говорит сержантка с легкой ухмылкой.  
  
      Они тоже обмениваются коротким рукопожатием. Андерсон, который остался без внимания, громко откашливается и с важным видом поднимается с места, зажав стопку бумаг подмышкой.  
  
      — Филип Андерсон.  
  
Шерлок еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. Если бы Андерсон знал, с кем знакомится, то не был бы таким приветливым.  
  
      — А вы?  
  
      — Джон Уотсон.  
  
      — Почему-то ваше имя кажется мне знакомым...  
  
      Андерсон, который пытается думать — поистине редкое зрелище, но Шерлок не успевает им насладиться. Лестрейд подходит к нему и кивает на дверь.  
  
      — Шерлок, мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз?  
  
      Они выходят из кабинета и Лестрейд тут же шипит:  
  
      — Что происходит? Почему доктор Уотсон здесь?  
  
      С его взъерошенными волосами он сейчас напоминает рассерженного кота.  
  
      — Джон может помочь в расследовании, — говорит Шерлок и видя округлившиеся глаза Лестрейда добавляет: — Дай ему подписать какие-то документы или назначь консультантом. Нам понадобится его экспертное мнение.  
  
      — Что? Погоди, как вы вообще встретились? Ты же должен был сегодня… О! — внезапно говорит Лестрейд. — Он и есть твой сосед!  
  
      — Тише, — шикает Шерлок, потому что полицейские вокруг начинают на них подглядывать.  
  
      — Что, ради всего святого, ты творишь? Ты же не можешь знать наверняка, что доктор Уотсон не замешан в этом деле. И я просил тебя быть осторожнее. Это, — Лестрейд неопределенно взмахивает рукам, — противоположно осторожности!  
  
      — Прекрати панику и просто подумай, — Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает. — Ты уже наверняка беседовал с его психотерапевткой, врачами и сестрой. Поэтому скажи мне, что наводит тебя на мысль о возможном участии Джона в преступлениях?  
  
      — Не обязательно иметь активную роль, — возражает Лестрейд, но его голос звучит неуверенно. — Можно помогать в организации убийств.  
  
      — О, стало быть он эдакий преступник-консультант, — Шерлок насмешливо приподнимает бровь, — отдающий приказы прямиком из госпиталя, где он наверняка был, когда случилось первое убийство. Отличная теория.  
  
      — Ладно, — Лестрейд устало трет щетину на подбородке. — Возможно, ты прав. И я зря считаю его подозрительным малым.  
  
      —  _Разумеется_ я прав.  
  
      — И все же, мы не можем посвящать доктора Уотсона в детали расследования. Это опасно.  
  
      — Поверь, он прекрасно осознает риски.  
  
      — Допустим, хотя я думаю, что это не так. Либо он чокнутый. И зачем тебе экспертное мнение доктора? У тебя есть какая-то теория?  
  
      — Мы что-то упускаем. А у Джона большой опыт. К тому же, он видел отравления цианистым калием раньше. Это то, чем никто из нас не может похвастаться. Сейчас любая мелочь может оказаться важной.  
  
      Лестрейд несколько секунд прожигает его взглядом, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Хорошо, Шерлок. Я согласен на присутствие доктора Уотсона в качестве эксперта. Раз уж это настолько необходимо. Но если что-то пойдет не так, мы привлечем кого-то другого и ты не станешь возражать. Ясно?  
  
      — Договорились. А теперь идем, у нас впереди много работы.  
  
      Они возвращаются в кабинет. Лестрейд не успевает раскрыть рот, как внезапно Андерсон кричит:  
  
      — Ага! Я так и знал! Джон Уотсон, ДНК. Не совпадает с ДНК, которую обнаружили на месте преступления, — Андерсон взмахивает какой-то бумажкой. — Ты привел подозреваемого на обсуждение результатов вскрытия, Холмс. Неслыханно!  
  
      — Андерсон… — предупреждающе говорит Лестрейд.  
  
      — Да ДНК не совпала, но это еще ничего не доказывает! Он все еще может быть...  
  
      — Довольно. У нас нет оснований считать доктора Уотсона причастным к убийствам, — Лестрейд протискивается к своему месту и с тяжелым вздохом садится. — Мы снимаем с вас подозрения, но прошу вас не покидать город до конца расследования.  
  
      — Разумеется, — кивает Джон.  
  
      — Но зачем он  _здесь_? — возмущается Андерсон.  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон любезно согласился предоставить свое экспертное мнение. А  _мы_ готовы пользоваться любой помощью, если это поможет поймать серийного маньяка, не так ли? Надеюсь мы все выяснили и больше не будем поднимать эту тему.  
  
      — Да, босс, — кивает Салли.  
  
      — Ладно, — нехотя отвечает Андерсон.  
  
      — Вот и хорошо. Присаживайтесь, доктор Уотсон. Начнем с отчета. Филип, прошу.  
  
      Андерсон поджимает губы, но послушно кивает.  
  
      — Итак, жертву зовут Пол Уиллис. Белый мужчина, сорок один год. В результате вскрытия были обнаружены следы флунитразепама и морфина — стандартная «успокоительная» смесь нашего маньяка. Укол сделан в основание шеи. Кроме того, уровень алкоголя в крови был чуть меньше двух промилле. То есть, сильное алкогольное опьянение. Смерть, однако, наступила из-за кислородного голодания в результате отравления цианистым калием.  
  
      — Хотите сказать, что этот человек был напичкан кучей ядов разного происхождения, и при этом оставался жив? — хмурится Джон. — Мистер Уиллис умер не сразу. Когда я его обнаружил, у него прощупывался пульс. Пусть недолго, но все же. Вам не кажется это странным?  
  
      — Даже очень, — кивает Салли.  
  
      Джон переводит хмурый взгляд на Шерлока.  
  
      — Что было в содержимом желудка? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Возможно, мистер Уиллис ел что-то сахаросодержащее?  
  
      — Я знаю на что ты намекаешь. Глюкоза нейтрализует яд. Поэтому я изучил  _все_ материалы, — немного самодовольно отвечает Андерсон. — В рвотных массах и содержимом желудка нет ничего подозрительного. Мистер Уиллис ел закуски, которые обычно подают к пиву. Ничего сладкого. Просто по какой-то причине убийца совершил ошибку в дозировке. Дилетант.  
  
      — Опасно недооценивать убийцу, — резковато говорит Салли. — Он хоть и урод, но довольно умный. Иначе мы бы его уже поймали.  
  
      — Дай мне самому взглянуть на отчет, — Шерлок протягивает руку. — Должно же быть что-то...  
  
      — Смотри, сколько влезет, — фыркает Андерсон. — Но из нас двоих я лучше разбираюсь в судебной медицине.  
  
      Шерлок садится на свободный стул и быстро изучает графики, таблицы и цифры. Салли придвигается ближе и тоже читает.  
  
      — Ты знаком с предыдущими результатами вскрытий? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Конечно я их смотрел! Их проводила другая судмедэкспертка. Но я не нашел ничего кардинально нового, кроме надписей на телах. В каждом случае они разные. И состояние здоровья жертв тоже отличается.  
  
      — У меня есть эти отчеты, — подает голос Лестрейд и вытягивает из потрепанной папки несколько листов. — Если нужно.  
  
      — Джон, взгляни, — не отрываясь от документов, рассеянно говорит Шерлок, даже не заметив, что перешел на менее официальный тон.  
  
      Джон берет листы и просматривает их.  
  
      — А теперь, — Шерлок протягивает ему отчет Андерсона, — это.  
  
      Джон забирает бумаги. По мере чтения он хмурится все сильнее.  
  
      — Что скажешь?  
  
      — У мистера Уиллиса обнаружены поражения печени, сердца и почек, — говорит Джон.  
  
      — Последствия алкоголизма, — Андерсон пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Вы делали подробное исследование? Запросили его историю болезни?  
  
      — Это ни к чему, только напрасная трата времени. Все признаки на лицо.  
  
      — Концентрация цианистого калия в его организме действительно меньше, чем в первых двух случаях, — Джон задумчиво потирает подбородок.  
  
      — Я же говорил, — тянет Андерсон. — Скорее всего, убийца не знаком ни с химией, ни с медициной, и действует наугад.  
  
      — Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — возражает Шерлок. — Наркотическая смесь приготовлена с умом. Она рассчитана на то, чтобы сделать жертву более спокойной, и менее способной сопротивляться. Что касается яда, то его концентрация в организмах первых двух жертв была примерно одинаковой. Зачем менять проверенную схему?  
  
      — Откуда мне знать, что творится в голове этого психопата?! — злится Андерсон. — Цифры не врут.  
  
      — Не думал, что скажу это когда-либо, но в этом ты прав, — хмыкает Шерлок.  
  
      — А глюкоза — это отличная мысль, — говорит Джон. — Действительно очень хорошая. Сахар не обязательно должен быть в еде. Поражение печени, почек и сердца — характерны не только для алкоголизма, но еще и для сахарного диабета. Если моя догадка верна, то ситуация легко объяснима. Мистер Уиллис выпил большое количество алкоголя и ел пивные закуски. Они содержат уйму углеводов. Это привело к резкому повышению глюкозы в крови, в результате чего часть цианистого калия вступила в реакцию, и перестала быть токсичной. Яд все равно убил его, но сделал это медленнее.  
  
      Шерлок в восхищении смотрит на Джона. Он уже готов сказать, что  _вот это_ было невероятно, когда Андерсон начинает лепетать:  
  
      — Что ж, это действительно  _интересная_ теория. Признаю, я даже не подумал… Алкоголизм казался вполне очевидной причиной, поэтому я не стал… — бледные щеки Андерсона покрываются красными пятнами. — Досадное упущение… В смысле, я обязательно это проверю и дам вам знать. Но даже если и так, это все равно ничего нам не дает.  
  
      — Ну почему же, на месте маньяка я бы сильно занервничала, — возражает Салли. — Провернуть два идеальных, продуманных до мелочей убийства и вдруг случается какая-то ошибка! Он ведь может не знать, почему все пошло не по-плану.  
  
      — Завтра о нем напишут во всех газетах, — задумчиво произносит Лестрейд. — Если убийца умен, то он сделает небольшой перерыв, чтобы все как следует обдумать, он ведь не может позволить себе еще одну неосторожность. Это может дать нам немного времени. Мне надо снова поговорить с Томсоном. Салли, возьми на себя жену Уиллиса. Надо узнать с кем он выпивал и где.  
  
      — Хорошо, босс.  
  
      — А мы с Джоном займемся наркотиками, — говорит Шерлок. — Убийца вряд ли сам их готовит. Проще купить, чем возиться с оборудованием, сырьем и прекурсорами.  
  
      — О, ну в этом вопросе ты точно специалист, — негромко говорит Андерсон, но его все равно хорошо слышно.  
  
      Повисает тишина. Шерлок пытается придать своему лицу равнодушный вид. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Джон бы все равно узнал. Возможно, если бы это случилось позже, он бы с этим справился, но сейчас, когда они только познакомились, подобная информация способна отпугнуть. Скорее всего, Джон захочет уйти. Вот, он уже поднимается со своего места, чуть резче, чем может себе позволить человек с больной ногой.  
  
      — Да, уверен, так и есть, — спокойно говорит Джон, но в его голосе слышен металл. — Чего не скажешь о судмедэксперте, который верит надписям маньяка и плохо выполняет свою работу. Идем, Шерлок?  
  
      Джон жмет руку Салли и Лестрейду, который настолько шокирован, что вместо слов лишь кивает ему на прощание.  
  


***

  
      Джон злится. Это видно по его сжатым кулакам, походке и напряженному профилю. Он сейчас как никогда похож на солдата. Шерлок отгоняет эту мысль, потому что она неожиданно кажется ему очень привлекательной. Кроме того, Джон доктор, а не солдат. И все же, возможно это заметил в нем Лестрейд? Нечто опасное. Шерлок понимает, что должен как-то поблагодарить Джона, поэтому, когда они едут в лифте вниз он, запинаясь, говорит:  
  
      — То что ты… Сделал… То что ты сказал, кхм, там в кабинете... Это было… Хорошо.  
  
      Джон переводит на него хмурый взгляд, но через мгновение он смягчается.  
  
      — Этот Филип Андерсон та еще заноза в заднице, верно?  
  
      — Большую часть времени, — с улыбкой подтверждает Шерлок.  
  
      Лифт открывается со звонким мелодичным звуком.  
  
      — Ужин?  
  
      — Умираю с голоду, — кивает Джон.  
  
  
      Шерлок приводит Джона к Анджело. Не специально, просто это единственное заведение, которое он может себе позволить. Джон остается приятно удивлен тем, что им сразу же находят столик возле окна, а владелец ресторана лично собирается приготовить для них ужин. Неплохой бонус.  
  
      Джон расслабляется и с удовольствием вытягивает ноги под столом. Если Шерлок немного подвинет свои, их туфли соприкоснутся. Но он так и не решается это сделать.  
  
      — Один момент, джентльмены, — раздается густой голос Анджело.  
  
      Он ставит в центр стола большую красную свечу и зажигает ее.  
  
      — Для нужной атмосферы, — Анжело подмигивает Джону. — Отдыхайте, ваша еда скоро будет. Все за счет заведения, разумеется.  
  
      Анжело уходит, а Шерлок просматривает свой телефон и быстро печатает на нем сообщение.  
  
      — Бесплатно? — удивленно спрашивает Джон. — Это не шутка?  
  
      — Нет, не шутка. Я помог ему однажды. Доказал его непричастность к убийству, — пожимает плечами Шерлок и убирает телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. — Анжело никак не мог этого сделать, потому что в это время был у любовника на другом конце города.  
  
      Джон смеется и качает головой.  
  
      — Часто здесь бываешь?  
  
      — Время от времени, — уклончиво отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      Не рассказывать же Джону о Майкрофте, их соглашении и финансовых проблемах.  
  
      — Неплохое место, — заключает Джон, задерживаясь взглядом на парочке, которая сидит через два столика от них. — Тут… романтично.  
  
      — Наверное.  
  
      — Брось, — фыркает Джон, — ты что никогда не приводил сюда девушку?  
  
      — Девушку? — тянет Шерлок. — Нет, это не моя сфера.  
  
      Шерлок множество раз видел, как люди реагируют на подобное заявление. Удивленный взгляд, нарочито вежливая улыбка и мимолетное отвращение. Но Джон смотрит скорее с интересом, чем с осуждением.  
  
      — Значит, парня? — просто говорит он.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      Шерлок обдумывает, что на это ответить. «У меня давно не было отношений. А те что были, длились недолго и заканчивались крайне неудачно. Кроме того, я наркоман в завязке и занимаюсь тем, что раскрываю запутанные преступления. Обычно, люди от этого не в восторге».  
  
      — Предпочитаю работу отношениям, — в конце концов отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      Джон хмыкает.  
  
      — Одиночка? Понимаю. Я, кхм, в некотором роде тоже.  
  
      Им приносят еду: пасту с томатным соусом и базиликом для Джона, и равиоли с грибами для Шерлока. Они наслаждаются ужином и обсуждают вопрос арендной платы, о которой Джон совершенно забыл.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — заверяет его Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон дала мне хорошую скидку. Вдвоем мы потянем оплату.  
  
      — Дай угадаю. Ей ты тоже помог? — от мягкой улыбки под глазами Джона расползаются морщины.  
  
      — О, да, — с серьезным лицом отвечает Шерлок. — Отправил ее мужа на электрический стул.  
  
      Улыбка Джона становится шире и он, не сдержавшись, фыркает в кулак. Шерлок чувствует, как помимо воли сам начинает смеяться. Это неприлично, но все же чертовски приятно. И Шерлок быстро посылает приличия к черту.  
  
      Когда тарелки пустеют, а Шерлок с Джоном собираются уходить, к ним выходит Анжело. Он вручает Шерлоку тщательно упакованный десерт.  
  
      — Приходите еще, — Анжело жмет Джону руку, крепко обхватив ее своими огромными ладонями. — Очень рад знакомству. Друг Шерлока — мой друг.  
  
      После теплого уютного ресторана их встречает колючий и влажный январский ветер. Кое-где пролетают редкие снежинки. Где-то на полпути к дому Джон резко тормозит.  
  
      — Черт. Моя трость.  
  
      Шерлок улыбается.  
  
      — Я все думал, когда же ты заметишь.  
  
      — О, боже, я забыл ее в Скотланд-Ярде!  
  
      — Думаю, Андерсон не так уж бесполезен, как кажется, — заключает Шерлок.  
  
      — Это ненадолго, — вздыхает Джон, кивая на ногу. — Хромота вернется. Каждый раз это…  
  
      Джон устало вздыхает.  
  
      — Мне нужно вернуться в Ярд. А еще заехать за вещами.  
  
      — Нет необходимости, я написал Лестрейду, он привезет трость прямиком на Бейкер-стрит. А вещи подождут до утра.  
  
      Джон отрывисто кивает, расправляет плечи и продолжает путь уже слегка прихрамывая.  
  
      — Ты способен с этим справиться, — мягко говорит Шерлок.  
  
      — Забавно. Элла — моя психотерапевтка, постоянно говорит об этом, — невесело хмыкает Джон. — Но правда в том, что я доктор, который не знает, как вылечить несуществующую боль в собственной ноге.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — Неделя.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Столько времени требовалось моим бывшим соседям, чтобы осознать, что они хотят уйти.  
  
      — Послушай, Шерлок, я не собираюсь…  
  
      — Столько же понадобится и тебе, — с нажимом продолжает Шерлок, — чтобы переехать в комнату наверху. А пока этого не случилось, спальня возле кухни в твоем распоряжении.


	7. Chapter 7

      Пробуждение неприятное. Оно отзывается дискомфортом и паникой. Футболка задралась и обнаженная кожа неприятно липнет к обивке дивана. А перед глазами возникают белый потолок и кусочек зелёной стены. Шерлок моргает раз, второй, и наконец вспоминает о переезде. Он на Бейкер-стрит. Уснул в гостиной, потому что до поздней ночи искал фотографий наркодилеров и наркоторговцев Лондона.  
  
      Из кухни доносятся звуки, подтверждающие что Шерлок теперь живёт не один. Бульканье закипающей воды, мягкие шаги, лёгкий звон посуды. И пока Шерлок встаёт и сонно натягивает халат, воздух наполняется горько-терпким ароматом кофе. Пояс халата выскальзывает из пальцев, а ноги сами приводят его на кухню.  
  
      — О, доброе утро, Шерлок — бодро здоровается Джон. — Я тебя разбудил? Извини, но если я не выпью кофе, боюсь, я буду совершенно невыносим.  
  
      На Джоне темная клетчатая рубашка и джинсы. Но он выглядит почти по-домашнему со слегка взъерошенными после сна волосами, которые он наверняка пытался пригладить при помощи воды и пальцев. Одной рукой он опирается о стол, а другой — держит цветастую кофейную чашку над которой поднимается ароматный пар. Шерлок впивается в нее взглядом.  
  
      — Доброе утро. Откуда у нас кофе? — хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает он.  
  
      — Из магазина, — со смешком отвечает Джон. — Сделать тебе? Какой ты любишь?  
  
      — Умеренно крепкий с двумя ложками сахара.  
  
      — Присаживайся. О, у нас же еще есть десерт. Как раз позавтракаем.  
  
      Джон ставит чашку на стол и идет к холодильнику, откуда извлекает два куска шоколадно-миндального торта. А затем принимается за приготовление кофе. Его движения уверенны и неспешны. Вместо трости, которая одиноко стоит у стола, Джон опирается о кухонную поверхность.  
  
      — Держи, — вскоре Джон ставит перед Шерлоком еще одну чашку в мелкий цветочек и садится напротив. — Мне не хотелось рыться в твоих вещах. Хорошо, что миссис Хадсон рано встает.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Шерлок делает маленький глоток, хотя кофе еще слишком горячий, и издает довольное урчание.  
  
      — Буду считать, что это комплимент, — Джон отпивает из своей чашки, но его взгляд выдает спрятанную улыбку.  
  
      — Это однозначно лучший кофе за последние несколько недель, — заключает Шерлок и с удовольствием делает еще один глоток.  
  
      — Как давно ты пил кофе? — фыркает Джон.  
  
      — Несколько недель назад.  
  
      — О, ну, слава богу. А то я уж решил, что настолько хорош, — с деланным облегчением произносит Джон.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает и тянется за куском торта.  
  
      — Какие планы на сегодня?  
  
      — Надо сходить по делам, — Джон придвигает к себе оставшуюся порцию десерта и берет чайную ложку, — и перевезти сюда вещи со старой квартиры. А что будешь делать ты?  
  
      — Наркодилеры и наркоторговцы, — невнятно говорит Шерлок. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, торт слишком вкусный.  
  
      — О. Готов поспорить, этих паразитов слишком много. Задавишь одного — появится другой.  
  
      — А я и не собираюсь их, как ты выразился, давить. Для начала наша задача их отыскать, а потом — опросить, — Шерлок облизывает пальцы. — Причем аккуратно, они не станут общаться, если узнают о моем близком сотрудничестве с Ярдом.  
  
      — Будь моя воля, я отправил бы за решетку каждого, кто продает наркотики, особенно детям.  
  
      Шерлок внимательно смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Афганистан, — понимающе произносит он в итоге. — Полагаю, ты видел достаточно, чтобы у тебя сложилось окончательное мнение о наркобизнесе.  
  
      — Я видел маковые поля, — кивает Джон, — подпольные производства и демонстративные сжигания наркотиков. Больше для вида. Боюсь даже представить, сколько тонн они делают каждый год. Я бы ставил на сотни. И почти все это идёт за границу. Но даже тот малый процент, который остается внутри страны, делает свою работу, — Джон проводит языком по зубам. — Наркотики можно купить так же легко, как, скажем, еду. Некоторые женщины и дети употребляют героин вместо лекарств, потому что не могут получить нормальную медицинскую помощь.  
  
      — Хм, — Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на Джона, чуть склонив голову. — Как только мы узнаем всю необходимую информацию, ничто не помешает нам обратился в полицию.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, — Джон скептически хмыкает, — как мы найдем всех этих наркодилеров и наркоторговцев, если полиция до сих пор не смогла этого сделать?  
  
      — Там работают идиоты. Не все, но большинство.  
  
      — И все же, — не сдается Джон.  
  
      — Есть определенные признаки, по которым я отобрал нескольких человек, предположительно крупных распространителей. Парочку наркоторговцев я знаю лично, а с некоторыми сталкивался во время предыдущих расследований. Пока этого хватит. А для того, чтобы их найти, у меня есть отличный поисковый отряд. Так что нам не придется забираться в каждый закуток и подворотню Лондона.  
  
      — Что за поисковый отряд? — в голосе Джона слышится неподдельное любопытство.  
  
      — Сеть бездомных.  
  
      Джон несколько секунд лишь растерянно моргает в ответ.  
  
      — Люди, живущие на улицах Лондона — лучшие шпионы и шпионки.  
  
      — И ты просто приходишь к ним и просишь о помощи?  
  
      — За определенное вознаграждение, разумеется, — кивает Шерлок. — Я налаживал это сотрудничество месяцами. Теперь у меня есть глаза и уши по всему городу. И они, Джон, способны отыскать иголку в стоге сена.  
  
      — Потрясающе, — заключает Джон.  
  
      — Ты так считаешь? — Шерлок удивленно моргает  
  
      — Конечно. Это... очень умн _о_.  
  
      Шерлок чувствует, как жар разливается по его щекам и шее, и ничего не может поделать со своими губами, потому что они сами складываются в довольную улыбку.  
  
      Спустя полчаса они с Джоном выходят из дома и расходятся в противоположные стороны. Шерлок быстрым шагом спускается в подземку, и добирается до круглосуточного торгового центра в Вестминстере.  
  
      Внутри слишком людно, как будто Шерлок внезапно очутился в зале ожидания. На полу группами расположились люди: кто на куртках, кто на спальных мешках. А чуть в стороне от всех, натянув на голову капюшон мешковатого худи, сидит одинокая фигура. Руки сложены на коленях, голова опущена.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — доносится из-под капюшона, когда Шерлок подходит ближе.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Уиггинс, — сдержанно здоровается Шерлок. — Как ты меня узнала?  
  
      Уиггинс поднимается на ноги. Она почти такая же высокая и худая, как сам Шерлок, но из-за нескольких слоев потрепанной одежды кажется гораздо массивнее.  
  
      — Туфли, — лениво тянет Уиггинс. — Дорогие, немного изношены, но по-прежнему в хорошем состоянии. Кто ещё в таких туфлях подошел бы к кому-то вроде меня?  
  
      — Делаешь успехи, — Шерлок одобрительно кривит губы.  
  
      — Как  _Homo sapiens_ , я способна к обучению, — Уиггинс почти не мигая смотрит на Шерлока своими круглыми близко посаженными глазами. — А как  _Homo economicus_ *, хочу улучшить свое финансовое положение.  
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется и протягивает ей руку. Со стороны это кажется обычным рукопожатием, но Шерлок таким образом передает двадцати фунтовую купюру. Уиггинс забирает ее в карман и рассеянно чешет щеку.  
  
      — Кого нужно найти?  
  
      — Выбери лучших людей, пусть они прочешут весь Лондон, — Шерлок протягивает ей фотографии. — С отчетом придешь ко мне на Бейкер-стрит 221б, не нужно тащить туда всю ораву. Я отдам остаток оплаты на месте. Полагаю, твою честность по прежнему можно не ставить под сомнение?  
  
      — Репутация, — Уиггинс немного обиженно шмыгает носом, — дороже денег.  
  
      — Отлично. Первые три — крупная рыба, наркодилеры. Предположительно. Но стоит проверить наверняка. Остальные…  
  
      — Наркоторговцы. Знаю некоторых, — Уиггинс задумчиво просматривает фото.  
  
      — Мне нужны сведения о том, где находятся их точки сбыта и склады с товаром.  
  
      — Простите, что лезу не в свое дело, мистер Холмс, но если вы решили взяться за старое, то забирайте назад свою двадцатку, — Уиггинс задирает подбородок. — Ради такого я в это логово соблазна не полезу.  
  
      —Это для дела, — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — Люди умирают.  
  
      — Что ж, в таком случае, — Уиггинс наклоняется и вынимает из потрепанного рюкзака вязаную шапку и перчатки, — с вашего позволения я начну работать. Увидимся, мистер Холмс.  
  
      — До скорой встречи, Уиггинс.  
  
      На выходе из метро его встречают отвратительные влажные комки, падающие прямиком из тускло-серого неба. То ли снег, то ли дождь. И хотя дорога до квартиры близкая, к концу пути его челка неприятно прилипает ко лбу. Шерлок закрывает за собой входную дверь, встряхнув головой, чтобы избавится от излишков влаги и внезапно замирает. В воздухе чувствуется запах духов, слишком сладкий — ваниль и пион — миссис Хадсон такими не пользуется. Шерлок хмурится и быстро взлетает по ступенькам.  
  
      — О, а вот и он, — с улыбкой сообщает миссис Хадсон.  
  
      Возле домовладелицы стоит невысокая женщина в водолазке и джинсах. Ее светлые волосы такие же влажные, как у Шерлока, и собраны в небрежный пучок.  
  
      — Шерлок, эта очаровательная гостья пришла несколько минут назад и была решительно настроена дождаться твоего прихода. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я пригласила ее сюда?  
  
      — Все в порядке, — Шерлок внимательно смотрит на светловолосую женщину, отмечая красноватую и немного отечную кожу лица, знакомый цвет глаз и форму носа. — Миссис Уотсон. Или все же Смит?  
  
      — Уотсон-Смит, — отвечает женщина ровным голосом, но ее брови удивленно ползут вверх. — Можно просто Гарри.  
  
      — О, вы должно быть сестра Джона? — миссис Хадсон широко улыбается. — Какая приятная встреча.  
  
      Гарри нервно дергает уголками рта в попытке изобразить ответную улыбку.  
  
      — Простите, но я бы хотела поговорить с мистером... Шерлоком наедине.  
  
      — Конечно, конечно.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон проходит мимо Шерлока и отчетливо шепчет ему «будь вежливым», а потом уходит.  
  
      — Так и будете стоять там в своем пальто? — Гарри складывает руки на груди и медленно проходится по гостиной. Рассматривает коробки, задерживается взглядом на стене над диваном, где Шерлок соорудил импровизированную доску для расследования. — Это что? Мертвые люди?  
  
      — Убитые, — поправляет Шерлок, сцепив за спиной руки.  
  
      — Моя жена рассказала мне о вас, — Гарри подходит к Шерлоку и с вызовом задирает подбородок, чем внезапно ещё больше напоминает своего брата. Ванильно-цветочный запах резко удаляют в нос, но Шерлок сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица. — А сегодня Джон заглянул в гости и сообщил, что переехал. Какой сюрприз, что его соседом оказались именно вы.  
  
      — Проблема?  
  
      — Мой брат недавно вернулся с войны. Вы понятия не имеете в каком он состоянии.  
  
      — Как и вы, — мягко отвечает Шерлок, — хотя вы его сестра.  
  
      Гарри бросает на Шерлока ледяной взгляд.  
  
      — Джон не из тех людей, которые говорят о своих проблемах, — ее ноздри раздуваются от сдерживаемой злости. — Я не знала, что он хочет… Что он собирается... сделать.  
  
      Гарри дрожащей рукой поправляет воротник водолазки и проводит языком по зубам.  
  
      — Чай? — выпаливает Шерлок.  
  
      Гарри удивленно хмурится, открывает было рот, но в конце концов коротко кивает. Шерлок кивает ей в ответ, снимает пальто и идёт на кухню.  
  
      — Почему? — спрашивает Гарри, прислонившись к раздвижной двери, глядя как Шерлок моет руки.  
  
      — Вам стоит уточнить, — Шерлок, вытирает руки о кухонное полотенце. — Почему чай или почему Джон?  
  
      — И то, и другое.  
  
      — Чай, потому что вам нужно выпить. Конечно, вы бы предпочли что-то покрепче, но с недавних пор вы в завязке. А срыв явно не лучшая идея.  
  
      — Откуда вы?.. Это Джон вам рассказал? — в голосе Гарри слышатся панические нотки.  
  
      — Нет, я  _вижу_ , — Шерлок набирает в чайник воду, а затем включает его. — Была небольшая вероятность, что я ошибаюсь, но вы только что любезно развеяли мои опасения. Красная кожа лица, отеки, дрожащие руки, при этом голос звучит твердо. Вы стояли достаточно близко, но я не почувствовал характерного запаха этанола или продуктов его распада. Будь вы не в завязке, то выпили бы ещё до прихода сюда, чтобы заглушить переполняющие вас эмоции. Но не так давно вы прекратили употреблять алкоголь. Это мне подсказали ваши духи.  
  
      — Что с моими духами? — растерянно интересуется Гарри.  
  
      — Пионы и ваниль. Довольно приятное сочетание, но я почувствовал аромат, как только зашел в квартиру: насыщенно сладкий, даже можно сказать приторный.  
  
      Шерлок подходит к одной из коробок, роется в ней и вытаскивает две большие белые чашки.  
  
      — Это просто смешно, — фыркает Гарри. — Многие предпочитают сладкие духи.  
  
      — Дело не в самом аромате, а в его интенсивности, — с энтузиазмом поясняет Шерлок. — Привычка, я думаю. Раньше вы пытались перебить запах алкоголя, разбрызгивая на себя большое количество духов. Что, кстати, абсолютно бесполезно. Не так ли?  
  
      — Я… Это вас не касается, — вместо ответа говорит Гарри, раздраженно качнув головой, — Что насчет Джона? Вы знаете, какой он?  
  
      — Не на сто процентов, так что я бы соврал, если бы сказал да. Но для меня достаточно того, что я в нем разглядел.  
  
      — Джон вас не знает, — замечает Гарри. — Это вы учитываете?  
  
      — Вы действительно считаете, что Джон даст себя в обиду? — в голосе Шерлока звучит искреннее любопытство.  
  
      Гарри еще немного хмурится, но спустя пару секунд ее губы растягиваются в слабую, но искреннюю улыбку.  
  
      — О боже, нет. Конечно, нет.  
  
      — Ваш чай, — Шерлок придвигает к Гарри чашку.  
  
      Она добавляет в напиток две ложки сахара и долго размешивает его, стуча ложкой о стенки чашки.  
  
      — Советую не сдерживаться, — Шерлок кивает на сахарницу.  
  
      Гарри раздраженно цокает языком, вынимает ложечку и добавляет в чай ещё две порции сахара.  
  
      — Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы невыносимы?  
  
      — О, да, чаще, чем вы можете себе представить, — без тени улыбки отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      Взгляд Гарри смягчается.  
  
      — Простите, — говорит она, качая головой, — это было грубо. Вы не ошиблись на мой счёт. Я — алкоголичка в завязке, которая не узнала бы о суицидальных намерениях своего брата, если бы не вы. Посторонний человек, который видел Джона впервые в жизни.  
  
      Гарри отпивает из чашки и задумчиво смотрит в пространство.  
  
      — Джон считает, что я излишне переживаю. Что ж, ничего не могу с собой поделать. В конце концов, это  _он_  уехал на три года в Афганистан. Я все думала, ему просто нужно время, после того, как он вернулся... Все уляжется, а Джон успокоится, — Гарри вдруг невесело смеется. — А потом я вспомнила, что он никогда и не был спокойным. Он только казался таким.  
  
      Шерлок хмыкает. Ему интересно, каким был Джон до того, как война оставила на нем свой отпечаток, но Гарри внезапно спрашивает:  
  
      — То, чем вы занимаетесь… я имею в виду расследования убийств, это ведь наверняка не просто бумажная работа?  
  
      — Скорее, в моем случае это полное отсутствие бумажной работы, — честно отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      — Значит это опасно?  
  
      — Не всегда, но в целом, да.  
  
      Гарри улыбается, но глаза при этом остаются неподвижными.  
  
      — Спасибо за чай. Я, пожалуй, пойду… Не хочу столкнуться с братом, когда он вернётся, — Гарри отодвигает в сторону полупустую чашку и идёт за своей курткой.  
  
      Шерлок провожает Гарри до двери. Она выходит наружу, мокрый снег липнет к ее светлым волосам и тут же тает, делая их темнее.  
  
      — Я бы попросила вас присмотреть за ним. Или как-то гарантировать его безопасность, но знаю, что это глупая затея, — говорит Гарри, оборачиваясь. — Просто, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, если с ним что-то случится.  
  
      Шерлок коротко кивает вместо ответа.  
  
  
      К моменту возвращения Джона, в квартире не остаётся и намека на запах духов Гарри. Вместо этого в воздухе висит сизоватая дымка, а сам Шерлок сидит в своем кресле, свесив ноги с подлокотника и курит.  
  
      — Что за?..  
  
      В недоумении Джон замирает на пороге. Прислонив большой чемодан к стенке, он безуспешно пытается разогнать дым рукой.  
  
      — Ты решил устроить передозировку никотином?  
  
      — Нет, — тянет Шерлок. — Это помогает мне думать.  
  
      — И заработать рак лёгких.  
  
      Джон тяжело вздыхает, сдергивает пальто Шерлока с крючка и почти не хромая подходит ближе. Любопытно. Шерлок делает ещё одну затяжку, слегка сощурив глаза, когда пальто приземляется прямиком на его колени.  
  
      — Лучше надень, — предупреждает Джон.  
  
      Шерлок тушит окурок и набрасывает на плечи пальто, в то время как Джон открывает оба окна. В гостиную тут же врывается холодный и сырой воздух.  
  
      — Что-то случилось, — замечает Шерлок.  
  
      — Случилось? — Джон улыбается, и эта улыбка совсем недобрая. — Я сходил к сестре. Мы мило поболтали. В итоге она переживает ещё больше, а я терзаюсь чувством вины. Сеанс психотерапии — отдельная история, но жить можно. Обычный день, мм? А потом я еду в старую квартиру за вещами и меня похищают.  
  
      — Похищают? — Шерлок спускает ноги на пол и встаёт. — Сколько было людей? Чего они хотели?  
  
      — Водитель с женщиной и потом ещё один мужчина. Поговорить, — по порядку отвечает Джон.  
  
      Шерлок хмурится, открывает было рот для очередного вопроса, но Джон продолжает.  
  
      — Тот мужчина знает, что я переехал сюда. Он знает тебя. Он знает даже больше, чем ты. Черт возьми, как это вообще возможно?  
  
      Шерлок издает понимающее «о», а Джон нервно облизывает губы.  
  
      — Он предлагал тебе деньги, чтобы ты за мной шпионил?  
  
      — Да, — злость Джона сменяется удивлением.  
  
      — Ты согласился?  
  
      — Нет, конечно.  
  
      Шерлок растягивает губы в широкой и довольной улыбке.  
  
      — Высокий, темный костюм в полоску, синий… нет, думаю, сегодня красный галстук, и зонт?  
  
      — Да, но кто он?  
  
      — Мой старший брат. Майкрофт.  
  
      —  _Брат?_  Он всегда похищает твоих соседей?  
  
      Шерлок внезапно хмурится, он ведь на самом деле не знает, почему все они сбегали. Возможно Майкрофт приложил к этому руку? Джон молча направляется в сторону кухни.  
  
      — Я приготовлю чай. И ты мне все расскажешь. Потому что сейчас, Шерлок, я ни черта… — Джон внезапно замолкает. — К тебе кто-то приходил? Тут две чашки.  
  
      — Гарри, — рассеянно отвечает Шерлок.  
  
      — Моя… — Джон тяжело вздыхает и негромко добавляет: — Объявление к концу недели…** Что ж, теперь это на самом деле звучит забавно.  
  
      — О чем ты? — хмурится Шерлок.  
  
      — Да так, кхм-кхм, ни о чем. Чай будешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Homo economicus - концепция о том, что человек, рассуждающий разумно, стремится максимально увеличить свою прибыль. Была сформированная Адамом Смитом, которого изображают на 20-фунтовых купюрах. Таким образом, Уиггинс просила у Шерлока двадцатку)
> 
> ** Объявление к концу недели — это то, о чем иронизирует Майкрофт при встрече с Джоном Уотсоном. 
> 
> Майкрофт: Как вы связаны с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
> Джон: Никак. Я едва его знаю. Мы познакомились с ним вчера.  
> Майкрофт: И за это время успели вселиться к нему, и теперь  
> вы вместе распутываете преступления? Не ждёт ли нас к концу недели радостное объявление?
> 
> Джон посчитал это забавным, потому что их отношения с Шерлоком действительно стремительно развиваются, они оба уже и с родственниками познакомились)))


	8. Chapter 8

      — Итак, у тебя есть вопросы.  
  
      Шерлок с Джоном сидят на кухне. Все еще одетые в верхнюю одежду, с чашками чая в руках, пока морозный воздух прогоняет остатки сигаретного дыма из их гостиной.  
  
      — На самом деле один, — задумчиво произносит Джон. — Что не так с твоим братом?  
  
      — Майкрофт был таким сколько я его помню. Вечно совал нос в мои дела. Он занимает должность в правительстве Британии, по его словам очень скромную. А я считаю, что он и есть правительство. Прибавь к этому работу в секретной разведывательной службе и ЦРУ.  
  
      — И он что, следил за мной? Наводил справки?  
  
      — Всего понемногу. На него работает уйма людей, — небрежно отвечает Шерлок, а потом уточняет: — Ты сказал, тебя похитили женщина с водителем и Майкрофт?  
  
      — Да, так и было. А что?  
  
      — Ничего особенного. Но, кажется, у Майкрофта новая помощница.  
  
      — И что случилось с предыдущей?  
  
      — С предыдущим, это был мужчина. И с ним случился я, — немного самодовольно тянет Шерлок.  
  
      Джон, который в этот момент хочет сделать глоток чая, резко замирает.  
  
      — Ты его… Кхм, в смысле, ты с ним?.. — несмотря на неловкость, в голосе Джона сквозит любопытство. — Вы были вместе?  
  
      — Нет, — Шерлок чувствует, как жар заливает щеки. — Я лишь выдал себя за Майкрофта и дал его помощнику кое-какое задание. С которым он блестяще справился, между прочим.  
  
      — О, даже жаль, что его уволили.  
  
      — Нет, Майкрофт не посмел бы потерять столь ценного сотрудника. Он наверняка перевел его на другую должность. Так что я сделал парню одолжение. Поверь, работать с моим братом то ещё удовольствие.  
  
      — И это сойдет тебе с рук?  
  
      — К сожалению, нет. Майкрофт непременно заглянет к нам гости, чтобы долго и нудно рассказывать, как тяжело в наше время найти хороших помощников и помощниц. И что я со своими глупыми играми трачу его бесценное время. Будет чудом, если он уложится в десять минут.  
  
      Джон расплывается в улыбке.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Пытаюсь представить ваши семейные ужины.  
  
      — Отвратительно. Раздражающе. Скучно, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. — И нельзя курить. Я начинаю ворчать, Майкрофт делает мне замечания. Все заканчивается тем, что мамуля грозится оставить нас обоих без десерта. Беспроигрышный вариант, потому что она делает очень вкусные торты. Так что мы с Майкрофтом вынуждены замолчать.  
  
      — Звучит весело, — заключает Джон и залпом допивает остывший чай.  
  
      Шерлок ловит себя на том, что зачем-то смотрит на джонову шею. На плавные движения кадыка и мышц. Он моргает, чтобы заставить свой мозг переключиться и наконец вспоминает слова, которые можно произнести:  
  
      — Что ж, надеюсь, встреча с моим братом больше тебя не беспокоит.  
  
      — Нет, — Джон вытирает уголок рта большим пальцем. — Признаю, я был зол из-за того, что не понимал с кем имею дело. Да и Майкрофт старался произвести впечатление человека, которого надо бояться. Но теперь, когда я знаю, кто он, и какие у вас отношения, его слова обретают смысл.  
  
      — И что ты думаешь?  
  
      — Я думаю, что Майкрофт на самом деле переживает за твоё благополучие. Настолько, что готов на все, лишь бы узнать, как у тебя дела. Но, черт возьми, ему определенно стоит поработать над своими методами. Зачем устраивать похищение, если он мог просто позвонить?  
  
      Шерлок роняет челюсть. Он переваривает услышанное, пока Джон уходит закрыть окна и потом, когда возвращается, чтобы ополоснуть свою чашку.  
  
      — Майкрофт переживает за моё…  _благополучие_? — последнее слово Шерлок с силой выталкивает из себя, потому что это ужасно, употреблять его одновременно с именем брата. — Уж не знаю, что он тебе наплел, но поверь, его не волнует ничего, кроме страны и собственного статуса. Майкрофт всегда считал меня лишь глупым ребенком, неважно сколько лет мне было. Не исключено, что именно по этой причине он так часто помогал мне. А не потому что… потому что... — Шерлок раздраженно взмахивает руками.  
  
      Джон вытирает чашку, и она издает тонкий жалобный скрип.  
  
      — Ладно, — мягко говорит он. — Думаю, на сегодня достаточно неловких тем.  
  
      — Согласен. Мне надо ненадолго отлучиться по делу.  
  
      — О, в таком случае зайди в магазин за продуктами, — оживляется Джон. — У нас пустой холодильник.  
  
      Шерлок кивает и уже спускаясь по лестнице слышит Джона:  
  
      — И вымой за собой посуду, когда вернёшься! Я не собираюсь выполнять роль домработника!  
  
      Вечером, когда холодильник уже не такой пустой, а грязная посуда вымыта, Шерлок и Джон садятся возле камина.  
  
      — Я нашел твой сайт, — говорит Джон, покачивая в руках стакан со скотчем. — Наука дедукции. Кхм. Весьма любопытно. Особенно мне понравилось вот это: по одной капле воды…  
  
      — ...можно узнать о существовании Атлантического океана или Ниагарского водопада, даже если вы никогда их не видели и ничего о них не слышали, — с усмешкой цитирует Шерлок.  
  
      — Фантастика!  
  
      — Нет, Джон, всего лишь логическое мышление.  
  
      — Значит я тоже мог бы научиться этой науке?  
  
      — Конечно, — без тени иронии отвечает Шерлок. — Все, даже самые незначительные детали являются звеньями в логической цепочке. Тебе лишь нужно разглядеть их и сделать правильные выводы. По началу это будет занимать какое-то время и ты неизбежно будешь приходить к ошибочным суждениям. Но, к счастью, этот навык можно совершенствовать. Взять хотя бы меня, я ведь не родился со всеми этими знаниями.  
  
      — Хотя бы? — Джон качает головой. — Думаю, для большинства людей будет недостаточно всей жизни, чтобы приблизиться к тому, о чем ты пишешь на сайте. Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь. Как ты узнал, что я военный врач?  
  
      Интерес в голосе Джона столь неприкрытый, что Шерлок не смог бы устоять, даже если бы захотел.  
  
      — Вывод о твоей профессии складывался из совокупности мелких деталей: с места преступления, со слов детектива-инспектора Диммока, твоего внешнего вида и поведения. Я заметил капельки крови и рвоту с одной стороны от тела. Так я понял, что жертву переворачивали на бок. Полагаю, сначала ты и правда думал, что это асфиксия, и полиции ты сказал то же самое, добавив про кровотечение. Большинство людей не смогли бы оказать помощь пострадавшему человеку в таком состоянии, но тебя это не испугало. Так что еще к началу допроса я знал, что ты врач. Потом твоя нога. Ты ее поглаживал, пока говорил с адвокатессой. Диммок подтвердил, что у тебя была трость, но ты забыл о ней, когда напал на него. Ну а дальше было нетрудно догадаться. Посещение психотерапевтки, искренние извинения за нападение, прогулка в недостроенное здание ночью и отказ отвечать на некоторые вопросы. Все это говорило о сильнейшей травме. Где доктор мог получить такую? Разве что на войне. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты показал свои руки. Линия загара подтвердила мою теорию. Ты часто находился на солнце, но в одежде.   
  
      — Это, — хрипло говорит Джон, — потрясающе.  
  
      Шерлок всегда был падок на похвалу и сейчас от слов Джона в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Хотя, возможно, это скотч.  
  
      — Люди редко так реагируют.  
  
      — Правда? И как же они реагируют? — Джон облизывает губы.   
  
      — По-разному. Кто-то шлёт меня к чёрту, а кто-то предпочитает думать, что я узнал информацию от другого человека. Вот и твоя сестра почти не удивилась, когда я спросил ее: «миссис Уотсон или все-таки Смит?».  
  
      — Ха! Я совершенно точно не упоминал об этом. Как ты узнал? — Джон подается вперед и, упершись локтями в колени, делает глоток из стакана.  
  
      Шерлок расплывается в улыбке, и от ответной улыбки Джона сердце делает кульбит в груди. Определенно, не скотч.  
  
      — Я пришел к этому выводу на основании тех данных, которые ты мне предоставил во время допроса. Мне лишь стоило взглянуть на Гарри и логическая цепочка быстро достроилась. Кто такая Клара Смит и что вас связывает? Было очевидно, что подруг и любовниц в твоем случае можно было исключить.  
  
      — Эй! — с деланным упреком восклицает Джон.  
  
      — Ты сам мне об этом сказал, — Шерлок весело смеется. — Кто мог подтвердить, что ты вернулся в Лондон две недели назад?  
  
      — Врачи в больнице, психотерапевтка и сестра, — повторяет Джон.  
  
      — Не так уж много народу, — кивает Шерлок и с энтузиазмом продолжает дальше: — Стало быть, больше ты ни с кем не общался. Клара должна входить в ту небольшую группу людей, которым ты доверяешь. Еще и учитывая тот факт, что ты позвонил ей посреди ночи, чтобы попросить о помощи. Единственный логичный вариант — она как-то связана с твоей сестрой. Любовница? Вряд ли, это кто-то более близкий. Значит, партнерка или жена.  
  
      — Потрясающе, — заключает Джон.  
  
      — Ты опять это говоришь.  
  
      — Извини, больше не повторится.  
  
      — Нет, что ты, — Шерлок делает спасительный глоток из стакана. — Я не против.  
  
      Шерлок не может понять, виноваты ли в этом языки пламени, но ему кажется, что взгляд Джона, направленный на него, горит огнем.  
  


***

  
      Ночью Шерлок вздрагивает всем телом и моментально просыпается. Его будит пронзительный крик снизу. Мозг после сна соображает ужасно медленно, но Шерлок понимает, что это не миссис Хадсон. Ей, чтобы издать звук такой громкости, понадобилось бы делать это на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Ну а следом мозг подсказывает, что кричал мужчина. Джон.  
  
      Ночные кошмары — частое явление при ПТСР. И даже поверхностных знаний об этом недуге хватает для того, чтобы понять — Джон только что заново пережил свою травму. Насколько уместно пойти и проверить в порядке ли он? Шерлок отметает эту мысль, словно приставучее насекомое. Конечно, Джон не в порядке, и несомненно он будет это отрицать. Люди ведь не любят, когда их застают в уязвимом положении. Так что Шерлок замирает и прислушивается к звукам снизу. Скрип и шорохи сменяются какой-то вознёй. И вскоре Джон покидает спальню, а затем и Бейкер-стрит 221б. Благодаря одной из таких ночных прогулок они познакомились с Джоном, а еще пили кофе ранним утром. И какой же Шерлок идиот, раз не понял этого сразу.  
  
      На утро Джон выглядит немного виноватым. Он то и дело зевает, пьет кофе, а на вопросы отвечает односложно. Шерлок дважды открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то о ночном происшествии, но не может придумать ничего стоящего. Ближе к обеду приходит миссис Хадсон и спасает их от неловкости.  
  
      — Это ужасно, совершенно ужасно, — причитает миссис Хадсон, бросив на журнальный столик газету, которую тут же берет Джон. — У этих людей просто нет совести, раз они пишут подобное!  
  
      — Что случилось? — интересуется Шерлок.  
  
      — Чистильщик! Они назвали убийцу троих человек чистильщиком! — миссис Хадсон кивает на газету и кривится, будто ничего отвратительнее в своей жизни не видела. — До чего бездушным существом надо быть, чтобы писать подобное?  
  
      — Это же дело, которое ты… мы расследуем, Шерлок. Тот самый маньяк, — подает голос Джон.  
  
      Шерлок хочет успокоить миссис Хадсон заявлением о том, что люди идиоты, но потом понимает, вряд ли это как-то поможет.  
  
      — Садитесь, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок поднимается с кресла. — Я сделаю вам чай.  
  
      — О, не стоит беспокоиться, Шерлок. Я такая глупая, расстроилась на ровном месте.  
  
      — Миссис Хадсон, — твердо говорит Джон, с громким шорохом сложив газету, — никакая это не глупость. Как доктор я настоятельно рекомендую вам присесть и выпить чашку чая. Лучше с небольшой порцией скотча, если нет противопоказаний.  
  
      — Но еще ведь даже не вечер, — миссис Хадсон теребит пояс на платье, однако, все-таки садится в кресло.  
  
      — Немного не повредит, — мягко отвечает Джон. — А этой статье дорога сюда…  
  
      Джон бросает газету в камин, чтобы позже, когда они его растопят, она превратилась в кучку пепла. Шерлок отправляется на кухню делать чай, а Джон следует за ним.  
  
      — Не возражаешь, — спрашивает он, — если я помогу?  
  
      Шерлок моргает на это заявление. Сделать чай и плеснуть в него алкоголь? Какой абсурд, что для этого нужен второй человек, но не менее абсурдной кажется мысль, что Шерлок совсем не против помощи.  
  
      — Я не возражаю.  
  
      Они молча работают в паре, и Шерлок вынужден признать, что присутствие Джона странным образом умиротворяет. Он стоит так близко, что Шерлок чувствует тепло его тела и запах лосьона после бритья.  
  
      — У миссис Хадсон нет проблем с сердцем? — тихо уточняет Джон. — Или, кхм, с алкоголем?  
  
      — Нет, насколько мне известно, — отвечает Шерлок, и Джон добавляет щедрую порцию скотча в чай.  
  
      Домовладелица принимает чашку из рук Шерлока со слегка виноватым видом и ему хочется отправить ее покойного мужа на электрический стул еще раз.  
  
      — Спасибо, дорогой, и вам Джон. Сегодня я плохо спала, бедро беспокоило. Это все из-за проклятой погоды, всю ночь шел снег с дождем. Я даже слышала гром! Ну, и не только его…  
  
      Джон слегка краснеет и опускает взгляд.  
  
      — Тоже нога? — ласково спрашивает миссис Хадсон.  
  
      — Эм, нет, нога в порядке… — Джон пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, но она сохраняется на лице лишь на мгновение. — Это вроде как не совсем настоящая боль.  
  
      — Не настоящая боль? Вы врач и вам, конечно, виднее. Но как боль может быть не настоящей? Когда болит, вы это чувствуете и все. А вот почему болит — это другой разговор.  
  
      — Да, думаю, вы правы. Но нога тут и правда ни при чем, мне просто приснился плохой сон. Вот и все. Простите, что напугал вас.  
  
      — Не напугали, нет, просто это было немного неожиданно, — доверительно сообщает миссис Хадсон. — А потом я услышала, как вы уходите и…Ох, что я говорю? Простите, Джон, я лезу не свое дело. Это все скотч, не обращайте на меня внимание.  
  
      Никто этой ночью, похоже, не отдохнул, поэтому Шерлок ждет, когда миссис Хадсон допьет свой чай и предлагает ей перебраться на диван.  
  
      — Это совершенно излишне, Шерлок, я не устала. Я пойду к себе, у вас с Джоном наверняка есть дела, кроме как возиться со мной.  
  
      — Ничего срочного, миссис Хадсон, — уверяет Джон. — Останьтесь.  
  
      — Я лишь предлагаю вам устроиться поудобнее.  
  
      — Для чего? — любопытствует миссис Хадсон.  
  
      Шерлок улыбается и достает футляр со скрипкой, а миссис Хадсон издает восторженное «о!».  
  
      — Вы ведь еще не слышали как я играю, а Джон говорил, что любит хорошую музыку. Так что я могу убить двух зайцев сразу.  
  
      Шерлок бережно берет скрипку, ощущая тонкий цитрусовый аромат полироля. Он давно не играл, поэтому критично осматривает слегка запылившийся инструмент и протирает его мягкой микрофибровой тканью. Подтягивает колки, проверяет звук и наконец удовлетворенно улыбается. Со смычком он разбирается быстрее, слегка усилив натяжение волоса и хорошенько потерев его о канифоль. Пальцы немного непослушны после длительного перерыва, поэтому Шерлок выбирает для начала мелодию попроще. Но вскоре его движения становятся увереннее, а музыка — мелодичные и мягче. Он играет, стоя лицом к окну, что несколько невежливо, но ему так легче сосредоточиться. Музыка всегда действовала на Шерлока по-особенному. Она могла активизировать его мыслительную деятельность, дать выход эмоциям или успокоить разбушевавшийся разум. Поэтому то, что он играет не всегда выходит красивым в привычном понимании. Но сейчас мелодия выходит очень нежной и спокойной.   
  
      Когда Шерлок заканчивает и опускает смычок, на Бейкер-стрит стоит тишина. Миссис Хадсон спит на диване, слегка поджав ноги, а Джон — в своем кресле, уронив голову на грудь. Шерлок аккуратно кладет инструмент на место и укрывает миссис Хадсон пледом, а на Джона набрасывает свое пальто. Усталость приятно окутывает тело, и даже тихий скрип кресла звучит словно колыбельная песня. Это вялотекущее бессмысленное дело вызывает у Шерлока раздражение. А ожидание новой информации очень скоро начнет отзываться щекоткой где-то под кожей — желанием, которое он испытывает каждый раз, когда нечем себя занять. День или два он потерпит, а потом? Потом, решительно думает Шерлок, если Уиггинс не принесет новую информацию, он может вернуться к эксперименту с цианистым калием. А если и это не поможет, придется ехать к Молли. У нее наверняка найдется что-то для исследования.  
  
      Просыпается Шерлок от того, что кто-то пытается его укрыть. Он распахивает глаза и видит перед собой Джона.  
  
      — Прости, я не хотел тебя будить.  
  
      — Все нормально, — хрипло произносит Шерлок и, слегка откашлявшись добавляет: — Как миссис Хадсон?  
  
      — В порядке. И… эм, спасибо за пальто. Музыка была очень красивой, кстати. Жаль, что я уснул, так и не дослушав.   
  
      Джон выглядит немного смущенным и делает шаг назад.  
  
      — Ммм… — Шерлок потягивается до приятного хруста в спине и слегка покачивает головой, чтобы убрать напряжение в шее. — Я сыграю тебе еще не один раз, успеет надоесть.   
  
      — Шерлок… послушай. Я не хотел говорить при миссис Хадсон, но та статья не зря ее так взволновала. Напрямую никто жертв не обвинял, однако маньяк может расценить текст, как призыв поскорее очистить город от… — Джон пожимает плечами, не в силах правильно подобрать слова.  
  
      — Да, это может ему польстить, — соглашается Шерлок и жестко добавляет: — Кто-то оценил его «работу» по достоинству.   
  
      — Надо что-то делать.   
  
      — Я... напишу Лестрейду, — говорит Шерлок с сомнением. — Может, у него есть что-то новое.  
  
      Лестрейд бы написал или позвонил, если бы это было так, но Шерлок все равно отправляет ему сообщение. Через несколько минут телефон звонит.  
  
      — Есть информация? — вместо приветствия говорит Шерлок.  
  
      — И тебе здравствуй. Не особо, — устало тянет Лестрейд. — Я говорил с Томсоном, но ничего нового он не вспомнил. Салли… — Из трубки слышится шум машин и голоса людей, пока Лестрейд делает затяжку, — беседовала с миссис Уиллис. Она подтвердила теорию доктора Уотсона о диабете. И в целом, была в ужасе от того, что ее мужа посчитали алкоголиком. Она сказала, что мистер Уиллис выпивал с приятелями и немного... увлекся. Он позвонил ей ближе к двенадцати, чтобы сказать, что с ним все в порядке. Мы связались с друзьями мистера Уиллиса, которые подтвердили слова жены. В указанное время он выходил на улицу, чтобы позвонить супруге и не вернулся. Никто из них не видел и не слышал ничего подозрительного. Они просто решили, что по их приятель получил нагоняй и отправился домой.  
  
      — Как далеко находится заведение, в котором выпивал мистер Уиллис от места, где произошло убийство? — Шерлок пытается зацепиться хоть за что-то.  
  
      — Довольно далеко. Но мы не знаем наверняка, где произошло нападение. Мистер Уиллис мог попытаться добраться домой пешком или подъехать на такси. Или зашел не туда и случайно столкнулся с убийцей. Боже, нам не хватает свидетелей и улик.  
  
      — Отправь Салли к бару, пусть поболтает с завсегдатаями, вдруг кто-то что-то видел.  
  
      — Ладно, — вздыхает Лестрейд. — Прошу, скажи, что у тебя есть зацепки по наркотикам? У меня полно работы помимо этого расследования, и начальство держит меня буквально за…  
  
      — Да, да, я понял, — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — У меня пока ничего нет, но как только появится, я непременно дам тебе знать.  
  
      — Хорошо, до связи, Шерлок.  
  
      Попрощавшись, Шерлок отключает телефон.  
  
      — Ну что? — интересуется Джон.  
  
      — Ничего. У нас одна надежда: на Уиггинс и ее людей. Придется набраться терпения, ненавижу это, — Шерлок вдруг принюхивается и улыбается: — Но есть и хорошая новость.  
  
      — Какая?  
  
      — Кажется, миссис Хадсон печет свое фирменное печенье с яблоками.  
  
      Ожидание, думает Шерлок, становится чуть менее неприятным.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: не знаю, как написать, чтобы не спойлерить, но, в общем, глава не из легких.

      На следующий день Уиггинс опять не приходит, и, чтобы заняться чем-то, Шерлок дополняет схему по расследованию. Он тщательно приклеивает бумажки, подписывает их и помечает. И вскоре перед его глазами возникают имена, должности, увлечения и подтвержденные алиби. Двое, нет трое, изменяют своим мужьям и женам; одна курит травку; один наркоман в завязке, и ещё один любитель мужчин постарше. Никого, кто был бы достаточно подозрительным. Шерлок недовольно фыркает.

 

      — Я что-то упускаю, Джон.

 

      — Ага, — голос Джона доносится сзади. 

 

      — Я серьёзно.

 

      — Я тебе верю. Просто ты говоришь об этом все утро.

 

      — Взгляни, — требует Шерлок. 

 

      Слышится стук трости и вскоре Джон становится  рядом. Они соприкасаются рукавами, и через тонкую ткань халата Шерлок ощущает грубую текстуру его свитера. От Джона пахнет кофе, средством после бритья и одеколоном. А на щеке ближе к уху краснеет небольшой порез.

 

      — Ты собираешься к психотерапевтке, — хмурится Шерлок.

 

      — Да, — Джон сосредоточенно скользит взглядом по стрелкам, надписям и фотографиям.

 

      — Но ты ведь недавно ходил.

 

      — Это было три дня назад!

 

      На лице Джона изумление пополам с весельем и Шерлок поспешно отводит взгляд. Когда успело пройти столько времени?

 

      — Что ты видишь? — Шерлок кивает на стену. 

 

      — Это все, кто связан с делом отравителя, — догадывается Джон. 

 

      — Я надеялся, что ты проявишь больше наблюдательности, — вздыхает Шерлок. 

 

      — В этой части схемы целая куча людей и все они подчинённые… Э-э-э, — Джон подаётся вперёд и читает имя под фотографией: — Александра Томсона. Кто он?

 

      — Владелец ночного клуба и сети ресторанов. Томсон был нашим главным подозреваемым.

 

      Шерлок пересказывает Джону имеющуюся информацию о жертвах, Томсоне, и их вылазках с Донован. Он говорит так быстро, что между словами почти нет пауз, но Джон не жалуется. 

 

      — Наши слежки и разговоры с местными ничего не дали, а у Томсона помимо имеющегося алиби, нет абсолютно никакого мотива, — подытоживает Шерлок. — Он не убийца, и все же его связь с Мардж и Лео до сих пор не даёт мне покоя.

 

      — Думаешь это сделал кто-то из его работников? 

 

      — Не знаю, — Шерлок сверлит взглядом фотографию темнокожего мужчины, в надежде, что его наконец осенит. — Мы ничего не нашли: ни одной зацепки, ни одной подозрительной личности. Люди, работающие в его ночном клубе и ресторанах — обычные женщины и мужчины, и у каждого из них есть алиби на момент убийств. Должно быть что-то ещё. Вертится где-то в голове...

 

      — Уверен, ты разберёшься. Мне пора, не хочу опоздать. 

 

      Джон ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, и это прикосновение внезапно обжигает кожу. Шерлок с удивлением думает не замёрз ли он? А потом Джон уходит под мерный стук трости, и тишина которая остается после, больше похожа на пустоту. Шерлок пялится на имена и думает, думает, думает. Но по-прежнему ничего. От раздражения он нервно стучит пяткой о пол. Что же он упускает? Что-то очевидное. Боже. Ему нужен толчок. 

 

_ Кокаин _ . 

 

      Если бы он принял немного. Немного это не страшно. Минимальный риск. Он наверняка догадался бы. Возможно, раскрыл бы дело. Но Майкрофт узнает. Лестрейд узнает. Джон узнает. Шерлок приказывает себе успокоиться. Кого он обманывает? Если он примет даже чуть-чуть, то потом не сможет остановиться. Он уже это проходил и сейчас умнее, чем был пять попыток назад, четыре, три, две, одну. Шерлок замирает и выдыхает. 

 

      Пустота ускользает и тишина наполняется тиканьем часов, шумом машин за окном и голосами людей. 

 

      — Толчок я себе в состоянии устроить сам, — рычит Шерлок. 

 

      Халат липнет к телу, поэтому для начала он принимает душ и переодевается. Чистота успокаивает, но не убирает нервозность в пальцах. Стакан с водой вибрирует, а ампулы звякают друг об друга, когда он ставит их на кухонный стол. Две с глюкозой, и еще две — с тиосульфатом натрия*. Он обещал Молли иметь под рукой три антидота, так что к ампулам присоединяется разноцветная бутылочка попперс** с пошлым названием «Жёстких т*ах». Это самая нелепая подготовка к эксперименту, которую Шерлок когда-либо делал.

 

      Шерлок торопится, ведь скоро должен вернуться Джон, и насыпает на весы больше цианистого калия, чем планировал. Таким количеством можно трижды убить Майкрофта причем до того, как он похудел...

 

      — О, — выдыхает он, и хватает телефон.

 

      Лестрейд берет трубку после третьего гудка. 

 

      — Привет, Шерлок, есть информация по наркотикам? — с надеждой спрашивает Лестрейд. 

 

      — Пока нет. Мне нужен вес всех жертв, — говорит Шерлок. — Немедленно. 

 

      — Погоди, я сейчас вернусь в кабинет… 

 

      Некоторое время в трубке звучит запыхавшиеся дыхание Лестрейда. 

 

      — Как твоя жизнь на Бейкер-стрит? — спрашивает он под звук подъехавшего лифта. — Надо бы мне заехать в гости. 

 

      — Нормально, — отвечает Шерлок и, откашлявшись, добавляет: — Я давно не видел Майкрофта.

 

      — Я не спрашиваю о Майкрофте!

 

      — Значит ты его тоже не видел.

 

      — Нет, — безэмоционально отвечает Лестрейд после секундной заминки. — Так, я в кабинете. 

 

      Звучит скрип выдвигаемой тумбочки, шорох бумаги, а потом Лестрейд говорит:

 

      — Первая жертва — семь с половиной стоунов***, второй… — опять шуршат бумаги, — одиннадцать стоунов. 

 

      — Идиот, — тянет Шерлок.

 

      — Эй! 

 

      — Да не ты, я. 

 

      — Уиллис... тоже одиннадцать стоунов. А почему ты идиот? — любопытствует Лестрейд. 

 

      — Судя по отчету судмедэкспертки, концентрация цианистого калия в крови двух первых жертв примерно одинаковая, но вес у них отличается. О чем это говорит?

 

      — Понятия не имею. И о чем же?

 

      — Если бы ты хотел отравить кого-то, стал бы ты высчитывать нужное количество яда? 

 

      — Я бы узнал смертельную дозу и просто насыпал вдвое больше, чтобы наверняка… — тут же отвечает Лестрейд и поспешно добавляет: — Гипотетически, конечно. 

 

      Шерлок издает смешок. 

 

      — Так, кажется, я понял. Он высчитывал концентрацию яда, которая способна убить конкретную жертву? 

 

      — Не совсем, — Шерлок быстро подсчитывает в уме. — Он брал полулетальную дозу. О, это любопытно. 

 

      — Полулетальную? То есть, ту, которая убивает с вероятностью пятьдесят процентов? — Шерлок чувствует, что у Лестрейда зашевелились извилины. — Но зачем? 

 

      — Пока не знаю.

 

      — Боже, это дело сведет меня в могилу… Слушай, Шерлок, мне пора, — голос Лестрейда становится собранным, похоже, работа зовет. — Если у тебя снова появятся какие-то мысли, позвони мне. 

 

      Лестрейд отсоединяется, и Шерлок внезапно ощущает ужасную усталость. Его трясет. Это уже мало похоже на нервное возбуждение. К тому же во рту сухо, как в пустыне. Похоже, у него гипогликемия и обезвоживание после двух дней, которые он провел в раздумьях. Лучше отложить эксперимент, иначе он себя попросту убьет.

 

      Шерлок делает несколько глотков воды, опустошая чуть меньше половины стакана и встаёт. Его шатает, а реальность плывет перед глазами. Чтобы не упасть, Шерлок роняет стакан, и хватается за край стола. Раздается звук бьющегося стекла, а потом что-то падает и катится по полу. Вот черт, он сейчас чуть не потерял сознание. Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но воздух неправильный. Он щиплет в носу и выходит из лёгких рваными толчками. Шерлок кашляет, ещё раз и ещё, а потом переводит взгляд на кучку порошка на весах. На нее попала вода и это не та маленькая щепотка, которую он бросал когда-то в чай. Мир качается, словно корабль на беспокойных волнах, но мысли в голове яркие и четкие. Это его якорь, и Шерлок держится за них, чтобы не разбиться.

 

_ Цианистый калий вступает в химическую реакцию с водой и углекислым газом, в результате чего образуются токсичные пары синильной кислоты.  _

 

      На столе среди воды и осколков лежит одна ампула с глюкозой. Шерлок хватает ее трясущейся рукой. Антидоты для синильной кислоты те же, как и для цианистого калия. 

 

_ В небольших концентрациях она вызывает учащенное сердцебиение, першение в горле, одышку, тошноту и боль в груди.  _

 

      Шерлок с силой прижимает горлышко ампулы к краю стола. Раздается приглушенный хруст. 

 

_ При нарастании интоксикации наблюдается потеря сознания и судороги.  _

 

      Шерлок заливает цианид глюкозой, игнорируя капающую с пальца кровь. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то ещё пострадал из-за его ошибки. На дне остается немного жидкости, которую Шерлок мог бы выпить, но жжение в лёгких, тошнота и слабость тянут его на пол. 

 

_ Высокий риск летального исхода.  _

 

      Перед тем, как отключиться, Шерлок слышит свое имя.

  
  


      В груди печет и горло саднит так, будто он проглотил битое стекло. Шерлок медленно открывает глаза, моргает раз, второй и реальность на миг обретает очертания. У нее испуганное лицо Джона.

 

      — Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь? Нет-нет, не отключайся. Черт. 

 

      Слышится какая-то возня, а затем сгиба локтя касается что-то холодное. 

 

      — Не закрывай глаза! Слышишь, ещё немного и станет легче. 

 

      Внезапно Шерлок начинает чувствовать все и сразу: сгиб локтя пульсирует, а повсюду столько звуков, запахов и света, что он издает недовольный стон. Джон делает ему ещё один укол. Шерлок сдавленно мычит. 

 

      — Тошнит?

 

      Шерлок кивает, чувствуя, как волна тошноты поднимается к горлу. Джон быстро вынимает иглу и помогает ему перевернуться на бок. Шерлока рвет той водой, что он недавно выпил. Желудок всё сокращается и сокращается, а Джон позади него нажимает кнопки на телефоне. 

 

      — Я… ммф… в порядке, — выдавливает Шерлок, переворачиваясь на спину. — Не надо скорую.

 

      — В порядке? Ты чуть не умер, — голос Джона тихий, но злость заставляет его вибрировать. — Есть какая-то объективная причина, почему мне не следует этого делать?

 

      — Майкрофт узнает. 

 

      — И что? 

 

      Слишком долго объяснять, поэтому Шерлок заходит с другой стороны.  

 

      — Я не... не принял яд, — Шерлок пытается сесть. Голова предательски кружится и он вынужден схватиться за ножку стола. — Я лишь поздно интер…ммм-претировал сигналы транспорта. Ты дал мне антидоты. Так что… — Шерлок переводит дыхание. — Я  _ буду  _ в порядке. 

 

      — Боже, что за чушь ты несёшь? Я и не думал, что ты принял... Погоди, ты что,  _ собирался  _ это сделать? Собирался выпить чертов яд? — шипит Джон. 

 

      Шерлоку всё-таки удается сесть.

      — Не в этот раз.

 

      — О, ну это меняет дело. В следующий раз ты обязательно достигнешь цели и выпьешь чашечку цианистого калия, просто так, ради веселья! — теперь Джон кричит, и Шерлок морщится от боли. — Жить надоело?!

 

      — Это исследование. Так я... погружаюсь в дело. Работа на первом месте, — Шерлок знает, как жалко это звучит, но все равно говорит: — Это все, что у меня есть.  

 

      Джон часто дышит через нос, его губы плотно  сжаты, а во взгляде что-то такое, отчего сердце Шерлока екает в груди. 

 

— Ты хоть подумал… — Джон замолкает и тяжело сглатывает. — Что насчет тебя самого? Что насчет людей, которым ты небезразличен? Мм? 

 

      Сердце болезненно сокращается в слишком частом ритме, дышать тяжело, а тошнота не отпускает даже на секунду. И слова Джона, словно удар под дых. Они так похожи на выговоры от Майкрофта, что Шерлоку хочется закричать. Но все, что он может себе позволить — хрипеть в ответ:

 

      — Не надо говорить со мной так, будто я пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Я не идиот. 

 

      Джон вздрагивает и до Шерлока доходит смысл сказанного. 

 

      — Джон… я не…

 

      — Тебе нужно поесть, — голос Джона ровный и спокойный, но это почему-то хуже злости,  — иначе ты опять вырубишься. Той глюкозы, что я тебе вколол скоро будет недостаточно.

 

      Джон поднимается на ноги, тяжело опираясь на трость, и Шерлок хватает его за рукав. 

 

      — Если здесь и есть идиот, то это я. 

 

      Это далеко до нормальных извинений, но Шерлоку отчаянно не хватает слов. Его рука соскальзывает и обхватывает теплые пальцы. Джон смотрит на их руки, наряженный, словно перетянутая скрипичная струна.

 

      — Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Шерлок. 

 

      Джон кивает, и его рука крепче перехватывает ладонь Шерлока.

 

      — Давай, я помогу тебе подняться. 

 

 

      Еда на вынос пахнет отвратительно, а выглядит ещё хуже. Это что-то странное: то ли суп, то ли пюре. Шерлок переворачивает ложку, наблюдая, как тяжелые капли соскальзывают в тарелку, и недовольно кривится. 

 

      — Ешь, — жёстко говорит Джон.

 

      — Что это? 

 

      — Углеводы. 

 

      Шерлок фыркает, но послушно отправляет ложку в рот. Не так уж плохо. Тошнота еще не до конца прошла, так что спешить в любом случае не следует. 

 

      — Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил о транспорте? — интересуется Джон. 

 

      — Это мое тело.  

 

      В лёгком наклоне джоновой головы читается удивление. 

 

      — У меня с ним напряжённые отношения, — шутит Шерлок. — Иногда я игнорирую его потребности и сигналы, так что в итоге оно мне мстит.

 

      — Это, по-твоему, то, что произошло сегодня?

 

      Шерлок неуверенно кивает, ковыряя содержимое тарелки. Несмотря на голод и жажду, все, чего он хотел, был кокаин. Возможно, в этот раз его предало не тело, а разум? 

 

      — Ты никогда не думал… 

 

      — Нет, — отрезает Шерлок. 

 

      — О психологической помощи?   

 

      — Она мне не нужна. 

 

      — Ты отделяешь свое тело от… не знаю от чего. От разума?

 

      — Не совсем так. Разум — это все, что имеет значение. Я отделяю  _ разум  _ от всего. Так я работаю наиболее эффективно. 

 

      — Но ты — это и есть все, Шерлок! — горячо возражает Джон. — Тело, разум, достоинства, недостатки, твои мысли, чувства и стремления. Ты не можешь просто разделить это. 

 

      — Вообще-то могу, — возражает Шерлок. 

 

      — Видишь, к чему это приводит?

 

      — Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать, чтобы достичь результата.

 

      — Но ты жертвуешь собой, — Джон подаётся вперёд, опираясь предплечьями о стол. — Сегодня ты чуть не умер. На самом деле у тебя были все шансы, потому что я мог задержаться, или не заметить под столом ту чёртову бутылочку попперс. Если бы не она, уколы были бы бесполезны. 

 

      — О, значит меня спас «Жёсткий трах», — Шерлок отправляет в рот ещё одну ложку пюре. — Надо написать на него хороший отзыв на сайте. 

 

      На лице Джона сквозь переживание буквально на мгновение проскальзывает веселье, но тут же сменяется болью. Шерлок знает, что это было неуместно, знает, что Джон прав. Но ему так хочется, чтобы он перестал смотреть на него так, будто Шерлок вот-вот исчезнет. 

 

      — Этого никогда не повторится, — заверяет Шерлок совершенно серьезно. — Больше никаких экспериментов с ядами. Обещаю. И я постараюсь более внимательно относиться к потребностям своего… К своим потребностям. 

 

      — Лучше бы тебе держать слово, — Джон выглядит совершенно серьезным, когда добавляет: — Жёсткий трах, конечно, хорошее средство, но не всесильное.

 

      Шерлок фыркает с полным ртом густого супа и почему-то именно это наконец заставляет Джона расслабиться и широко улыбнуться. 

  
  


***

 

      Вечером тошнота окончательно проходит. Шерлок не знает, что ему помогло больше: пюреобразные углеводы или сон на диване, но, открыв глаза он чувствует себя намного лучше. Правда, это длится недолго, потому что за спиной раздается голос Майкрофта:

 

      — Добрый вечер, дорогой братец. Я так понимаю, что дело захватило тебя настолько, что ты опять забыл про отдых?

 

      Шерлок переворачивается на спину и недовольно стонет.

 

      — Тошнит? — интересуется Джон. 

 

      — Тошнит? — удивленно переспрашивает Майкрофт. 

 

      — Я в порядке. 

 

      Шерлок поворачивает голову и фыркает, потому что, боже мой, Майкрофт и Джон, словно хорошие приятели, сидят друг напротив друга с чашками чая. 

 

      — Почему тебя тошнило? — Майкрофт впивается в Шерлока взглядом.

 

      — Просто небольшая гипогликемия.

 

      Майкрофт переводит взгляд на Джона. 

 

      — Доктор Уотсон с тобой не согласен. Не обижайтесь, просто у вас очень выразительное лицо, а Шерлок редко говорит мне правду. Так что же случилось с моим братом?

 

      — Уймись, Майкрофт, — рычит Шерлок. —Я не принимал ничего, что входило бы в твой список. 

 

      — Значит ты принял что-то другое? 

 

      — О, признайся, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я и дальше был у тебя на крючке, — с отвращением говорит Шерлок. — Только и ждёшь, когда я оступлюсь.

 

      — Ничего подобного, — спокойно отвечает Майкрофт. — Я просто беспокоюсь. 

 

      — Я в порядке и абсолютно чист, можешь проверить, если хочешь.

 

      Вместо этого Майкрофт снова сверлит Джона взглядом. 

 

      —  _ Сейчас  _ он в порядке, — нехотя подтверждает Джон. 

 

      — Я вам верю, — кивает Майкрофт. 

 

      — Доволен? А теперь уходи, — Шерлок кивает на дверь.

 

      — Не раньше, чем ты вернёшь мне удостоверение. Думал, я не узнаю? 

 

      Шерлок закатывает глаза, но идёт к своему пальто, чтобы достать пластиковую карточку. 

 

      — Долго же ты соображал. 

 

      — Нет, я просто был занят. Страна на первом месте, братец мой. 

 

      После этих слов Джон громко фыркает.

 

      — Не знал, что страна нуждается в похищении моего соседа, — Шерлок протягивает карточку Майкрофту. — Все равно она мне больше не нужна.

 

      — Я прошу тебя впредь не делать подобных глупостей, — важно говорит Майкрофт, забирая документ. 

 

      — Пришлось самому себе покупать пирожные? — улыбается Шерлок. 

 

      У Майкрофта дергается верхняя губа. 

 

      — Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно найти хороших помощника или помощницу? 

 

      Шерлок многозначительно смотрит на Джона, всем своим видом демонстрируя «я же говорил».

 

      — Мне пришлось провести более тридцати собеседований, чтобы найти подходящую кандидатку, — тем не менее продолжает Майкрофт. — Это был сущий кошмар. Половине из тех, кто пришли, я не доверил бы даже открывать дверь машины, не говоря уже о чем-то более существенном. 

 

      — Слышал, твоя новая помощница хороша, с похищением по крайней мере она… О-о, — шепчет Шерлок, замирая посреди гостиной. — Ну, конечно.

 

      Шерлок чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки. Вот же оно! То, что он упускал с самого начала. 

 

      — Что? — Джон выпрямляется в кресле. 

 

      — Всем нужны помощники и помощницы, на которых можно положиться. В том числе бизнесменам, владеющим несколькими ресторанами и ночным клубом. С таким количеством работы Томсон не смог бы справиться сам. И почему же за все время мы не видели никого, кто занимал бы эту должность?  

 

      Шерлок складывает руки у подбородка, и ходит кругам по гостиной. 

 

      — Может быть, Томсон уволил его и пока не нашел замену? — предполагает Джон. 

 

      — Возможно, — Шерлок хватает телефон. — И я планирую узнать это наверняка. Ты со мной?

 

      Джон решительно кивает. 

 

      — Я так понимаю, — тянет Майкрофт, — что вам нужно заехать в Скотланд-Ярд. Могу подбросить, я все равно планировал туда заглянуть. 

 

      — Осторожнее, братец, я слышал, у Лестрейда неплохой удар левой, — говорит Шерлок набирая номер. — У тебя есть все шансы узнать, так ли это. После всего, что ты натворил. 

 

      — Погоди… Твой брат и детектив-инспектор?.. 

 

      Джон с любопытством смотрит на Шерлока, а потом переводит взгляд на Майкрофта. Майкрофт густо краснеет. Беспрецедентно. 

 

— О, боже, так и есть, — усмехается Джон. — Не обижайтесь, мистер Холмс, просто у вас очень выразительное лицо. 

 

— Шерлок? — раздается в трубке удивленный голос Лестрейда. — Почему ты смеёшься? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тиосульфат натрия — один из антидотов при отравлении цианидами.
> 
> Всего существует три основных класса антидотов. У Шерлока есть по одному представителю: глюкоза, тиосульфат натрия и амилнитрит.
> 
> **Попперс — слэнговое название химических веществ, которые используют перед половым актом для расслабления мышц и усиления сексуального удовольствия. Амилнитрит, который входит в состав этих препаратов раньше назначали для лечения стенокардии, кроме того, это один из часто используемых антидотов при отравлении цианидами или синильной кислотой. Для того, чтобы вещество подействовало, нужно просто открыть флакон и дать подышать испарениями, что делает его использование максимально эффективным и простым. 
> 
> Название — не моя выдумка, я нашла его на просторах интернета))) Если что, вот он: https://www.topofthepoppers.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/hard_fck.jpg
> 
> ***Стоун — британская единица измерения, равная примерно 6,35 кг.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание ключевых моментов предыдущих глав (если помните, можно смело пропускать)
> 
> Шерлок помогает Лестрейду расследовать серию убийств: маньяк накачивает жертв наркотической смесью, похищает их, а затем травит цианистым калием и вырезает на их телах оскорбительные надписи-ярлыки. Психологический портрет убийцы примерно такой: это неприметный мужчина средних лет, с сединой в волосах (на одном из мест преступления найден короткий седой волос, ДНК в базе Скотланд-Ярда не обнаружена). Он умён,жесток, но ограничен, и считает своих жертв недостойными жить. Единственный подозреваемый, который связывал двух первых жертв — Александр Томсон, бизнесмен с сетью ресторанов и ночным клубом, имеет алиби. Проверка сотрудников и сотрудниц ничего не дала, пока Шерлок не догадывается о возможном наличии у Томсона помощника. 
> 
> После неудачного происшествия с цианистым калием, Шерлок чуть не умирает, но Джон вовремя оказывает ему помощь. Вечером того же дня к ним наведывается Майкрофт, который требует у Шерлока вернуть ранее похищенное им удостоверение. Майкрофт состоит в отношениях с Лестрейдом, и однажды подкладывает в его машину жучок. Лестрейд узнает об этом и приходит в ярость. После этого инцедента, они некоторое время не видятся. Теперь Майкрофт собирается в Скотланд-Ярд, и заодно предлагает подбросить туда Шерлока с Джоном.
> 
> П.С. Не знаю, насколько это поможет помнить сюжет, но вдруг идея неплохая)))

На улице темнота разбавлена мягким светом фонарей, который размазан оранжевыми полосами по влажному асфальту. А прохладный воздух так плавно входит в лёгкие, что Шерлок не может удержаться от восхищенного звука на выдохе. Все вокруг кажется ярким и невероятно прекрасным. Кроме назойливого внимания Майкрофта, конечно. Он подозрительно косится на Шерлока, пока Джон не прерывает его занятие удивлённым восклицанием.

— Это же лимузин!

— Проблема? 

— Все лучшее для детектива-инспектора, — хмыкает Шерлок. 

— Это не для того, чтобы впечатлить Грега, — Майкрофт с невозмутимым видом поправляет перчатки. — Кроме того, он ведёт важное расследование, и я ни за что не стал бы мешать ему работать. Я лишь попросил машину, в которой мы могли бы разместиться вчетвером. Ненавижу сидеть в тесноте, ты же знаешь. 

Из лимузина выходит женщина в дорогом костюме. Она докладывает, что дорога будет мало загружена и сообщает приблизительное время поездки, после чего ловко открывает перед ними дверь. Все это она делает, глядя в телефон, где с впечатляющей скоростью что-то печатает.

— Кх-кхм, привет, Антея, — говорит Джон, поравнявшись с женщиной. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер? — отвечает Антея, не поднимая головы. 

— Джон, — подсказывает тот. — Мы недавно общались, после того, как вы меня похитили. 

— О, — Антея даже не пытается сделать вид, что помнит об этом. — Хорошо. 

Они забираются внутрь и Шерлок с интересом разглядывает помощницу Майкрофта. Ничего особенного. В смысле, он почти ничего не может о ней сказать. А очевидные вещи вроде ее образования, хобби или любимого напитка его мало интересуют. 

— Антея, — тянет Шерлок. — Это ведь ненастоящее имя.

— Разумеется, настоящее, — оторвавшись от телефона, Антея дарит Шерлоку снисходительную улыбку, а потом возвращается к своему занятию.— Поищите в списке греческих имен между Аннис и Антигоной.

Шерлок фыркает и до конца поездки не говорит больше ни слова.

 

Скотланд-Ярд встречает их теплыми объятиями с ароматами дешёвого кофе и спертого воздуха. Тут яблоку негде упасть, и даже возле лифта скапливается небольшая очередь. Майкрофт недовольно сжимает ручку зонта каждый раз, когда его случайно задевают или толкают. Но наконец столпотворение рассасывается, и они втроем заходят в лифт. 

— Придержите дверь! 

Шерлок подставляет ладонь, чтобы лифт не закрылся, и в кабину проскальзывает детектив-инспектор Диммок. 

— Спасибо… — выдыхает он, но когда видит, кто ему помог, кисло добавляет: — А Холмс, это вы. 

— Детектив-инспектор, — кивает Шерлок. 

Нос Диммока выглядит получше: о травме напоминают лишь фиолетово-зеленые пятна заживающих синяков. Он с любопытством косится на Майкрофта, а потом замечает Джона и гематомы на его лице остаются единственными красками. 

— Добрый вечер, — здоровается Джон.

— Его все-таки отпустили, — шипит Диммок. — Ваша работа, Холмс? 

— Можно и так сказать. 

— То есть, вы даже не отрицаете…

— Включите наконец мозги, — с раздражением отрезает Шерлок, — или подойдите к Лестрейду и поговорите с ним, а у меня нет желания что-либо с вами обсуждать. 

— Не разговаривайте со мной в таком тоне! И не думайте, что вам все сойдет с рук. Если понадобиться, я пожалуюсь руководству!

— Бога ради, делайте что хотите.

Мелодичное «дзинь», с которым открываются двери лифта, должно стать точкой в их разговоре, но Диммок и не думает сдаваться.

— Я не знаю, каким образом вы влияете на Грега, Холмс, — говорит он Шерлоку вслед. — Может вы и правда его любовник, но это не дает вам право творить…

— Осторожно, детектив-инспектор. Диммок, если не ошибаюсь? — Майкрофт награждает Диммока ледяным взглядом. — Советую выбирать выражения, если не хотите потерять вашу должность. 

— А вы ещё кто такой?

Майкрофт вынимает удостоверение и сует его Диммоку под нос. 

— Вы из правительства, — тот роняет челюсть. — Майкрофт… Холмс? Господь всемогущий! 

— Совершенно верно.

Диммок шумно сглатывает. 

— Что здесь происходит? — из своего кабинета выходит Лестрейд: руки в боки, взъерошенный и небритый. — Кристиан, какая-то проблема?

— Нет! — неестественно высоко отвечает Диммок. — Все просто… замечательно.

— Ладно. Шерлок, доктор Уотсон, спасибо, что так быстро приехали, но вам придется немного подождать. А ты, — Лестрейд тычет в Майкрофта пальцем. — В мой кабинет. Сейчас же.

Выражение лица Лестрейда говорит о том, что с ним лучше не спорить: челюсти сжаты, взгляд из-под бровей острый и безжалостный. Редкое зрелище. И Майкрофт — этот высокомерный, упертый засранец, — лишь молча шагает в сторону кабинета. Шерлок даже моргнуть боится, чтобы не упустить важные детали. Когда ещё выпадет случай увидеть Майкрофта, добровольно выполняющим приказы? Джон кашляет в кулак, чтобы скрыть смех, а Диммок смотрит на происходящее с широко открытыми от шока глазами. 

— Холмс, — говорит Диммок напряжённым голосом, немного придя в себя, — вы все ещё мне не нравитесь.

— Какая новость. 

— Но я не хочу ссориться с правительством. Или с Лестрейдом. 

— Не можете определиться, кого из них вы теперь боитесь больше? — ухмыляется Джон. 

— Вы можете думать обо мне, что хотите, но я получил свою должность не просто так! И не хочу потерять ее из-за глупости. 

— И что вы предлагаете? — интересуется Шерлок. 

— Перемирие, — Диммок протягивает Шерлоку руку. 

— Разумное решение, детектив-инспектор. Далеко пойдете, — Шерлок отвечает на рукопожатие. 

Диммок деловито одергивает пиджак, поправляет манжеты, галстук и прическу, а потом уходит, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Не могу понять, как я к нему отношусь, — качает головой Джон.

— Главное, что он перестанет путаться под ногами. 

— А что у них произошло? — Джон кивком указывает на кабинет Лестрейда. 

Там не опущены жалюзи, так что Лестрейд и Майкрофт у всех на виду, словно персонажи реалити-шоу. 

— Майкрофт кое-что сделал. В своем стиле, а потом исчез на несколько дней. И, конечно же, не извинился. 

Лестрейд размахивает руками, его обычно открытое и доброе лицо пылает от гнева. Майкрофт же стоит напротив, словно статуя, принимая удар за ударом. Это даже достойно восхищения. Как и то, каким спокойным и уравновешенным он выглядит, когда отвечает на все высказанные претензии. Лишь побелевшие костяшки на руках выдают его напряжение. 

Лестрейд резко ударяет по столу ладонью и внезапно картина меняется. Майкрофт больше не спокоен. Его лицо перекошено какой-то странной смесью чувств. А все высокомерие и лоск бесследно исчезают. Это кажется слишком личным, чтобы продолжать смотреть, так что Шерлок отворачивается. 

— Дай знать, если они начнут убивать друг друга, — бурчит он Джону. 

— О, боже, — через какое-то время говорит Джон.

— Что? Лестрейд его ударил?

— Нет, они целуются.

Шерлок оборачивается и… возможно, ему нужны новые глаза, потому что это не поцелуй, а какое-то слияние. Майкрофт крепко держит Лестрейда за затылок и поясницу, а Лестрейд обхватывает лицо Майкрофта ладонями, пока их рты творят черт знает что. Все сотрудники и сотрудницы бросили свою работу и тоже смотрят: кое-кто в удивлении уронили челюсть, а кто-то пылятся с жадным блеском в глазах. 

— Это, — Джон откашливается. — В смысле, ух ты!

— Они как будто пытаются друг друга поглотить, — кривится Шерлок. 

— Да ладно тебе, — Джон шутливо толкает его плечом. — Хороший способ закрепить примирение. Точнее, один из, секс подошёл бы лучше, но, знаешь, не совсем то место… много зрителей. 

Шерлок неверяще смотрит на Джона. На его лице должно явно читаться: «Джон Уотсон, чего я о тебе не знаю?», — но ещё там немного отвращения. В конце концов, речь же идет о Майкрофте! Но Джон лишь фыркает и ни капли не беспокоясь, продолжает:

— Не думал, что твой брат такой… 

— Даже не смей развивать эту мысль. 

Джон смеётся. 

«Шоу» заканчивается под всеобщие аплодисменты, после чего Лестрейд прячет пунцовое лицо на груди Майкрофта. А Майкрофт стоит с таким невозмутимым видом, как будто он только что вел деловые переговоры.

Они целуются снова, на сей раз более невинно. Лестрейд притягивает Майкрофта за галстук, и прижимается губами к его губам. А потом с нежностью смотрит вслед с порога своего кабинета, пока Майкрофт идёт к лифту.

— Хорошего расследования, братец, — бросает Майкрофт на прощание, описав зонтиком круг. И, черт возьми, Шерлок готов поклясться, что на губах брата играет счастливая улыбка. 

 

— Дьявол, — Лестрейд наконец опускает жалюзи в кабинете. — Все на меня пялятся. Теперь пойдут разговоры...

— Не переживай, среди них лишь одна вас осудила, — лениво замечает Шерлок, развалившись в кресле за столом детектива-инспектора. И почему, собственно, он один должен испытывать неловкость? — Ещё одна была не прочь дождаться продолжения. И как минимум трое мечтали оказаться на месте Майкрофта. 

Лицо Лестрейда снова заливается краской. Вот так-то лучше. 

— Я не знаю их имён, но могу дать детальное описание, — ухмыляется Шерлок.

— Нет, молчи, я не хочу знать. 

Их общение прерывает стук в дверь, а потом появляется голова сержантки Донован. 

— Босс, Томсон приехал.

— Спасибо, Донован. Будь добра, пригласи его в мой кабинет.

Томсон входит к ним, сжимая в руках пальто. Он кивает Лестрейду.

— Добрый день, детектив-инспектор, простите, у меня очень мало времени...— Томсон замечает Джона и округляет глаза. — Это же человек с фотографии! На допросе вы показали...

— Не волнуйтесь, — перебивает Лестрейд. — Это наш консультант доктор Уотсон. Он помогает вести расследование. 

— О, я просто подумал... Прошу прощения. 

— Присаживайтесь мистер Томсон, это не займет много времени. Вы не против, чтобы мы вели запись разговора? 

— Да, конечно, делайте все, что нужно.

Лестрейд включает диктофон, и приступает к делу. 

— Мистер Томсон, у вас четыре ресторана, и ночной клуб. Наверное, сложно справляться с таким объемом работы? 

Томсон хмурится, но потом издает смешок. 

— Мне повезло, у меня отличная команда. И, конечно, чтобы я делал без Дженнифер?

— Это ваша помощница?

У Лестрейда нечитаемое выражение лица и спокойный голос, которые так часто помогают ему вытягивать из людей нужную информацию

— Она моя правая рука. Сейчас Дженнифер в отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам, хочет провести время с отцом. Мне приходится тяжело, но я не могу видеть кого-то на ее месте даже временно. 

— Почему вы о ней не рассказали раньше? 

Томсон пожимает плечами. 

— Я не подумал, что это важно. Дженнифер ведь все время была со мной, ездила на встречи, выполняла поручения. Работала без выходных целые три месяца, с тех пор как я открыл клуб. Погодите, — на лице Томсона проступает понимание, — вы думаете, она как-то замешана в этих убийствах? Не-е-ет, это невозможно. 

— Мистер Томсон, — Лестрейд успокаивающе поднимает руки, развернув ладони к собеседнику, — мы пока ничего не утверждаем. Нам просто нужно с ней поговорить. Возможно Дженнифер знает важную для нас информацию.

— Я разговаривал с ней по телефону сразу после допроса. Она была так же шокирована, как и я, — на лбу Томсона прорезаются морщины. — Если бы Дженнифер что-то знала, она бы мне сказала. 

— Вы не поверите, как много скрывают люди, — тянет Шерлок. — Даже близкие. Особенно близкие. 

— Мы с ней не в отношениях, если вы на это намекаете, — ощетинивается Томсон. 

— Нет, — качает головой Шерлок, — вы относитесь к Дженнифер скорее, как к сестре. Вас что-то сблизило. Похожая семейная история, полагаю?

— Да, — удивленно моргает Томсон. — Дженнифер тоже потеряла мать. И я знаю её. Она не способна на убийство. 

— При всем уважении, мистер Томсон, но ваших слов недостаточно, чтобы снять с Дженнифер подозрения, — Лестрейд протягивает Томсону лист бумаги и ручку. — Напишите нам контактные данные вашей помощницы, и мы вас больше не задержим. 

Вскоре Томсон уходит, а Шерлок чуть не прыгает на месте. 

— Отец, — он многозначительно смотрит на Лестрейда, — с которым Дженнифер проводит время в отпуске. Возможно, он против карьеры дочери или самого Томсона? Я хочу взглянуть на него. Попроси приехать их обоих.

***

 

— Ты можешь посидеть хоть минуту? — цокает языком Лестрейд.

У него гора бумажной работы по другим делам, и нетерпеливое мельтешение Шерлока его, должно быть, отвлекает. 

— Они скоро приедут.

— Ты говорил так десять минут назад. 

— И повторю ещё раз, если это тебя успокоит.

Дверь в кабинет открывается, и появляются Джон с Донован. У них пончики и нормальный кофе, а не та кислятина, которую тут можно раздобыть. 

— Храни вас господь, я умираю с голоду, — стонет Лестрейд, отодвигая бумаги. 

Сливочно-фруктовый запах дрожжевого теста и сладкий, тягучий аромат глазури щекочут ноздри, наполняя рот слюной. Шерлок сглатывает. Еда во время расследования? Ну, в конце-концов, это небольшая плата за инцидент с синильной кислотой. Он тянется к коробке с пончиками в сопровождении любопытного взгляда Донован.

— Что? — обороняется Шерлок, откусывая кусок, где побольше глазури. Она сладкая и хрустит, хотя пончик все ещё теплый. Шерлок изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не замычать от удовольствия, потому что это неприлично вкусно. 

Брови Донован взлетают вверх.

— Я впервые вижу, как ты ешь. Я уж думала ты питаешься чаем, кофе и энергией космоса, — она тоже берет пончик. 

— Энергией космоса? — фыркает Шерлок.

— Я бы сказала солнечным светом, но мы же в Лондоне. При таких раскладах ты бы долго не протянул.

— Ха-ха, очень остроумно, Донован. 

— Знаешь что, Шерлок? Раз уж я называю тебя по имени, то и тебе придется. 

— Это обязательно? 

— Ты его забыл, не так ли? 

— Он его забыл, — невнятно подтверждает Лестрейд, с полным ртом жареного теста. 

— Конечно нет, Селеста. Сабрина? Софи?

— Серьезно? — Донован поднимает брови, а ее губы приоткрываются в удивленной почти-улыбке. 

— Что-то на «С», — отмахивается Шерлок.

— Ты помнишь мою фамилию, но не помнишь имя, как вообще работают твои мозги?

— Да ведь он просто шутит, — улыбается Джон. — Человек с таким великим умом вряд мог забыть чье-то имя. 

— Тебе лучше помолчать, Джон, — негромко говорит Шерлок. 

— Не может быть! 

— Шерлок постоянно забывает моё имя, — вздыхает Лестрейд, хотя глаза выдают скрытое веселье. — Но говорит, что «удаляет».

— Почему мне нужно объяснять очевидные вещи? — взрывается Шерлок. — Это лишняя информация, которая забивает мозги, словно ненужный хлам. Поэтому я ее и забываю. Специально. Это и есть удаление.

— Но его же ты называешь по имени, — резонно возражает Донован, кивая на Джона. У нее такая хитрая улыбка, как будто сейчас она самая умная в комнате, а Шерлок упустил всё на свете. 

— О, да ради всего святого, это просто смешно! Сандра? Санни?

— Нет, но уже теплее. 

У Лестрейда звонит телефон. 

— Дженнифер и ее отец на месте, — сообщает он после короткого разговора. — Идемте, посмотрим на них.

По дороге к лифту Шерлок, глядя на кудрявую макушку Донован наконец-то вспоминает.

— Салли. Это точно оно.

— Невероятно.

— Теперь ты довольна?

Салли нажимает кнопку вызова лифта, и Шерлок замечает движение лицевых мышц на левой половине ее лица.

— Обведу этот день кружочком.

 

Внизу их ждёт двойное разочарование. Во-первых, Дженнифер Уилсон оказывается высокой темнокожей девушкой с огромным светлым пятном на лице, которое выглядит как неровный мазок широкой кисточкой от брови до подбородка. А на шее и руках кожа усеяна россыпью белых брызг. С такой внешностью, она не могла активно участвовать в преступлениях. Но, все же, Донован уводит ее в комнату для допросов номер один. 

Во-вторых, ее отец. Он явно не здоров. Это седовласый краснолицый мужчина с опущенными уголками рта, что делает его печальным без причины. Одежда ему велика, а ещё он так сильно потеет, что очки то и дело сдвигаются на самый кончик носа, и ему приходится поправлять их дрожащей рукой. 

— Бессмысленно, — вздыхает Шерлок, взмахнув ладонью. — Резкая потеря веса, тремор, потливость. С таким здоровьем он не справился бы даже с миниатюрной Марджори Тейлор. Отпусти его. 

— Прошу прощения, — мужчина округляет глаза. — О чем вы говорите? Что с моим здоровьем?

— Шерлок, — в голосе Лестрейда звучит неприкрытое осуждение. 

— Я только что сказал, что вы не убийца. Спасибо что заглянули. Хорошего вечера! 

— Ничем я не болен, — злобно кряхтит мужчина. — Это просто обильное потоотделение… и нервы, что в этом такого? Я приехал, потому что моя дочь сказала, что это нужно для расследования, связанного с ее работой. Но я не думал, что мне будут грубить! 

— Простите, мистер Уилсон, — вмешивается Джон. — Вы правы, это было немного грубо… Но я доктор и могу подтвердить, что ваше состояние здоровья действительно не в норме. Вам стоит посетить врача. И как можно скорее. 

— Пожалуйста, не покидайте город в ближайшее время. Спасибо, что уделили время, — неловко завершает разговор Лестрейд, подталкивая Шерлока к лифту, чтобы он не успел сказать ещё что-то. 

Мистер Уилсон так и остаётся посреди коридора, растерянно глядя им вслед. 

 

Допрос начинается, как обычно, но подозреваемая сильно нервничает: она то и дело теребит пальцы рук или вытирает ладони о джинсы.

— Миз Уилсон, как давно вы работаете у Александра Томсона? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Два года. 

— Почему решили попробовать себя в роли помощницы бизнесмена? 

— Мама.. моя мама умерла, а потом я была вынуждена бросить медицинский университет… Работала кем придется, но денег постоянно не хватало. Я нашла объявление и решила попробовать. 

— Мистер Томсон хороший босс? 

— Он хороший человек.

— Почему вы так думаете? 

— Он помогает людям. Предлагает работу тем, кто находятся в тяжёлой ситуации. 

— Как Мардж и Лео?

Дженнифер выглядит несчастной, поднимая на Лестрейда темные влажные глаза. 

— Клянусь, я понятия не имею, как с ними такое случилось! Кто мог такое сделать и… зачем? Я сопровождала их каждый раз до самого дома. Не понимаю… — она тяжело сглатывает. — Это так ужасно.

У нее дрожат руки и она сжимает их в кулаки. 

— Вы в порядке? — хмурится Лестрейд. — Хотите воды? 

Дженнифер мотает головой. Ее губы плотно сжаты, и Джон рядом с Шерлоком обеспокоено постукивает по ручке трости. 

— Хорошо. Кто-нибудь из вашего окружения хотел бы вам навредить? Назойливый бывший? Конкурентка на ваше место? 

— Нет! — в ужасе от сказанного Дженнифер делает большие глаза. — Работа занимает почти все моё время. Я только с подругой общаюсь… по телефону, в основном. И с отцом. 

— Миз Уилсон, я хочу, чтобы вы взглянули на одну фотографию...

Лестрейд роется в папке, и не замечает, как Дженнифер утирает лоб дрожащей рукой. 

— Вам знаком этот мужчина? — Лестрейд пододвигает фотографию ближе, но Дженнифер, едва бросив на нее взгляд, становится неестественно бледной, даже темные участки кожи сереют. Она заваливается на бок и падает со стула. 

— Что за черт? — Лестрейд подскакивает со своего места.

Джон без раздумий спешит ему на помощь. Он заходит в допросную: хладнокровный и собранный, и это немного успокаивает Лестрейда. Шерлок с Салли идут следом.

— Вызовите скорую, — бросает Джон. 

Он переворачивает девушку на спину, проверяет дыхание, пульс. Потом расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на блузке. Его уверенные движения притягивают к нему взгляды всех присутствующих. И наконец Дженнифер медленно открывает глаза. 

— Понятия не имею, почему она так отреагировала, — Лестрейд чешет бровь. 

Шерлок берет со стола фотографию. На ней Пол Уиллис — третья жертва маньяка, смущённо улыбается в кадр, но морщинки в уголках глаз делают улыбку искренней и теплой. 

— Давайте я помогу, — мягко говорит Джон, когда Дженнифер пытается сесть. 

— Спасибо, я в порядке. Ох... Простите. После смерти мамы я начала бояться мертвых людей. Поэтому университет пришлось бросить. Я думала, вы покажите мне одну из тех фотографий, где изображена жертва после нападения, так что я… кажется, ненамного перенервничала. 

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Джон. 

— Да, думаю, на сегодня хватит, — кивает Лестрейд. — Мы с вами еще свяжемся. 

Он подходит к Шерлоку и обеспокоено шепчет:

— Боязнь мертвецов. Кажется, это самое убедительное алиби, что я когда-либо встречал. Плюс ее внешность, да и голос не похож на мужской. Что скажешь?

Шерлок кивает, наблюдая, как Салли помогает Джону поставить Дженнифер на ноги. 

— Мы опять ни с чем.


End file.
